Crystal Heart
by littlegirl99
Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right.Yaoi and adult language.
1. Falling

_Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each._

_A/N: Yay another crossover. Again with Naruto but this time with Inuyasha. Let's see this all fold out._

_**XXX Chapter 1 XXX**_

_Falling_

* * *

Neji sighed looking out the window. He tapped his pen against the table trying not to just jump out the window. He couldn't wait any longer. He turned to look at his twin sister to see that she was just as well itching to run out of the class room. It seemed like everyone was.

The bell suddenly rang and Neji stood up, his stuff already to go, and grabbed his sister by the hand rushing out of the class. "I thought it would never be over." Neji said rolling his eyes. He looked back at his sister who just giggled in return.

"I'm sure everyone is thinking the same. And who wouldn't. It is the first day of summer." Hinata said watching her brother already loosen up the tie around his neck. "Summer is the best."

Neji smiled at her before they both hurried home. They were eager to get home and change out of their uniforms. There was going to be a beach party for all the students to come out and hang in case they didn't see each other over the summer. Of course the Hyuga twins were going to make their appearance.

Neji opened the door for his sister greeting their younger sister that was already home." Hey Hanabi. "Hinata said looking at her. Neji put down his bag going over to his youngest sister.

"Are you guys going to that beach?" Hanabi asked when her brother and sister got back. They were dressed in beach wear with everything they would need.

"Yeah so tell father that." Hinata said waving her hand to her.

"We'll be back before midnight." Neji said.

Hanabi nodded letting Hinata and Neji go. Neji sighed once they were on their way to the beach. "I'm so glad it's the summer time no more of this school drama stuff."

"What kind of school drama stuff have you been into?" Hinata asked.

"You know romantic drama." Neji said waving his hand around. "Sakura likes Sasuke, Ino likes Sasuke but almost may like Shikamaru who is dating that 3rd year with the creepy little brother."

Hinata giggled as Neji shook his head. "Why do you know all of that?"

"Because I sit next to Ino all day." He shook his head. "She never shuts up."

"Um…" He turned to look at her. "D-did she say anything about N-Naruto-kun?"

Neji couldn't help but smile. He turned to face forward putting his arms behind his head. "Well Ino told me he likes a girl in our class."

"HE DOES!" Hinata yelled excitingly before clearing her throat. "D-did she say who?"

Neji laughed looking at her. "No she didn't. She's going to tell me at the beach."

He could see the blush and smile that she was trying to hide and he couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes his sister was just so cute. He smiled at her as they headed to the beach. The others students were already there waiting for them.

"Hinata you made it!" Naruto said happily going up to the twins. "And Neji. Are you guys ready to have some fun."

Hinata blushed and nodded. Neji smiled letting the two be, finding something else to do.

* * *

The party was slowly dying down. Neji was walking along the beach shore line. He was just enjoying being alone. The wind was blowing through his hair and he pushed some of it behind his ear. It was a nice cool night.

As he walked he could see Hinata and Naruto not too far ahead of him. It made him smile to see that she was enjoying herself. He continued to look after them when Naruto turned to his sister and kissed her on the lips before running off. He turned around to wave good bye to him. He slowly waved back before catching up with his sister.

"So I guess it was you that Naruto liked." He said giving her a smile. She smiled back at him grabbing his hand and they continued to walk the shore line.

"Naruto-kun is really…something."

Neji smiled. "I'm glad you like him. He's a great guy."

Hinata smile before looking down. "Look." She bent down picking up what looked to be some sort of gem. It was a bright pink and was shaped like a heart. Neji put his hand on it as well.

"Wow that's very beautiful." He said.

Hinata agreed with a nod." Yeah it is. I wonder where it-"

Before she could finished it suddenly began to crack in half. Neji gasped out as it suddenly broke splitting it right down the middle, Hinata and Neji each had a half. The wind suddenly picked up as a bright light began to form right between them.

The ball of light took the form of a cat with what looked like a diamond shaped thing on its forehead. Neji and Hinata couldn't look away from it and before Neji could stop her Hinata touched it.

"Hinata wait-"

The cat suddenly burst in a bright light and a black hole formed under them. Hinata screamed as she began to fall down it but Neji grabbed onto her hand. Thinking he had a grip on her the hole became bigger to swallow him down as well. They both fell down being swallowed up by complete darkness.

* * *

He could tell something was up. There was a change in the air that was making him react. His senses were going crazy. Shippo jump on his shoulder. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. "It feel pretty powerful."

"What is it Kirara?" Sango asked. She was growling on the ground before in a spark of flames turned into her larger size.

"It feels like the Shikon Jewel but way stronger." Inuyasha said.

"Should we go check it out." Kagome said.

"If Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara are reacting to it like this you can bet other demons are as well." Miroku said. "We should check it out since it's so close to the village."

"Let's go." Kagome said. She climbed onto Inuyasha's back while the others got onto Kirara's back. They heard out of the village where there seemed to be an impulse of power.

* * *

With a pulse that sent his eyes shooting open his took an impossible deep breath before he was sent into a coughing fit. He sat himself up looking at green grass. Grass? Last thing he could remember was that he was on the beach.

"Hinata?" He brought his head up looking around for his sister. He blinked when he saw what looked like a large cat. It looked to be a midnight blue and was breathing deeply. For some reason he reached out to it before he noticed his nails. They were sharper then they usually were.

_'Neji.'_ He looked around. That was his sisters voice and yet he could not see her.

"Hinata? Where are you?"

_'Right in front of you.'_ Neji turned back looking at the cat. She was sitting up looking at Neji. She had deep purple eyes. He went over to her and picked her up.

"Hinata? Are you…?"

She nodded. _'And you. Your ears.'_

Neji blinked letting her go and reached up and rubbed at his almost screaming when he felt soft fur. He jumped up stepping back when he stepped on something furry that made him yell like cat. He covered his mouth looking at what look to be a tail. With a small amount of focus it held itself up and Neji looked at the fluffy brown tail that matched his hair color.

"W-what is going on?" He put his hand on it looking at his changed cloths. He had on a shirt that showed off his torso and was pulled together in the front by hide. Over that was an opened shirt with one sleeve longer than the other with dark pants. He didn't have shoes on and his toe nails were sharp. He ran his tongue over his teeth to feel that he in fact had fangs.

_'I don't know.'_ Hinata said.

Neji looked down at her to see she had some sort of collar on her neck it was the half of the gem that they had found. Neji put his hand on his neck feeling that he had collar on as well with the other half. "I think it has to do with this."

Hinata rubbed her paw on it before walking up to Neji. _'We should head to town.'_

Neji nodded picking her up and turning around when he heard something. His ear twitched and he looked as what looked like some sort of monster come out of the woods. Neji stepped back holding onto Hinata. "Wh-what the hell is that."

"Aren't you just tasty." The demon said. "I haven't seen a neko in so long." The demon had one eye and a horn on the top of its head. It was a nasty green color and only wore a loan cloth.

"I don't know what you are but you better get away." Neji said continuing to step back before he bumped into something. Strong arms wrapped around him making him drop Hinata. The arms squeezed him tightly. "AHH!"

"Yum, yum. The powers sweeping out of you makes you the best treat."

"Get off of me." Neji said trying to move away. He kicked and scratched at the demons arm. Hinata hissed at the demon scratching at its legs. She only got kicked away. "HINATA!"

She hit at tree yowling in pain. "HINATA!" More demons

Suddenly the gem on his neck broke along with Hinata's making Neji eyes began to glow. His teeth got sharper and he started to growl in anger. He yelled loudly grabbing hold each of the demons arm digging his claws into it before ripping them off. He landed on the ground and in a madness that he never thought he had began to kill all the demons that came in sight of him.

A roar made him turned to see a giant cat. He could tell it was Hinata and she had changed. She was much larger with purple flames on her paws and tails. Her fangs were bigger and her eyes were glowing as she was destroying demons as well. Neji grabbed one of the demons arms flipping the demon before he ripped it off the body it was on. Blood sprayed all over him.

* * *

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. As they got closer he got a strong smell of blood. Demon blood spilling more and more. He pulled out his sword. "Get ready, something is going down."

Sango and Miroku looked at him pulling out their weapons and with a nodded they rushed in. Inuyasha stopped almost falling to his knees with the sure power seeping out everywhere. It was coming to be too much making him drag his sword. "What is this?"

"What is that?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha turned at the right moment to see a neko demon swing his claw at him. He continued to back up as the claws continued to swing at him. He looked the neko up and down. He couldn't remember the last time he saw one and with one powerful punch he punched the neko in the stomach.

He watched as the air was knocked out of the neko before it's eyes slowly turned to a pale lavender. In a sweep of purple flames a collar with a half of a pink heart hanging from it. The cat demon also turned back to normal in a flash of purple flames and a midnight blue cat laid on the ground.

"What happen Inuyasha." Kagome asked coming out to the demon filled clearing. Inuyasha got down to his knees and turned to neko on its back. He could see now that the neko was a boy with pale skin. Although it had been fighting none stop it seemed to not be covered in blood at all. He sniffed the neko. It had a weird smell to it. A half demon like him but also had that certain smell that Kagome had.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. "He smells kind of weird."

"I've seen this before." Miroku picked up the cat looking at the gem around her neck. He touched it and purple flame burned his finger. He moved his fingers. "Let's take them to Kaede."

"Why do we need to go to that old hag?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you said there is something weird about these two. "Kagome said. "She may know what to do."

"Fine." Inuyasha said. He picked up the neko throwing him over his shoulder following the others. Sango carried the cat in her arms before she climbed up on Kirara along with Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome.

* * *

It felt like he had been sleeping for years. His body felted ached and worn out. He rolled over off his back and got up on his knees. He half hoped he was dreaming but the soft feeling of his tail against his bare feet made him sit back and put his hands on his eyes. "What's going on?" He asked out loud before he dropped his hands and looked around.

He was in someone house and by the looks of it was pretty old fashion. There was no television or phone. There wasn't even an electric stove. He stood up headed to the door pushing the cloths out of the way to look outside. There were dirt roads and even a horse walked by.

"A horse?" He blinked. Stepping out of the house he looked around trying to place where he possible could be. Nothing about this place looked familiar. There weren't any road signs now that he looked around outside.

He looked back in the house noticing that Hinata was missing. He blinked putting his nose in the air. He began to sniff the air trying to connect something. He was amazed at all the smell he got. He could smell someone cooking some sort of meat that sent his mouth watering. He shook his head trying to get his mind out of the meat cooking not too far from him. He sniffed the air again before catching a scent of her.

He headed that way passing people along the way. They all stared at him as he walked by. It use to be that they looked because of his unique lavender eyes but he was sure that wasn't why they were looking now. He felt his ears press against his head in a sort of a shy manner. He had the strong urge to run on all fours just to get away.

"You're up." Neji looked to see a girl. He gasped looking at what she was wearing. Unlike everyone else around him who were dressed in Kimono's and Geta's but this girl was wearing a school uniform. "I was worried you were really hurt."

"Excuse me where am I?" Neji asked.

"This is Kaede's Village. I guess you've never been here before. I'm Kagome."Kagome said.

"No. I haven't. This is really weird." He felt his ear twitching and he put his hands on his ear. "I don't understand this at all. There doesn't seem to be televisions, phones, or even cars."

"Wait how do you know about those stuff?" Kagome asked.

Neji let go of his ears before looking at her. "How can these people not? Everyone here seems like they are stuck in the old days."

He looked at the girl who was looking at him shocked. "What year is it?"

Neji blinked looking at her. "It's 2012."

She covered her mouth stepping back. "Th-that isn't possible."

Neji looked at her before she shook her head. "Come on." Grabbing on to her hand. "There is someone that I think can help us understand this."

Neji let her drag him off just as confused as she was. They began to leave the village where the house were and go past a field of crops before following a trail into the woods. They came to a clearing once they were out of the woods and Neji saw Hinata sitting on what looked to be a well.

"Hinata." He called out to her. She turned to look at him before jumping off the well and running up to him. Neji caught her in his arms and sighed. She was still like this and he sighed looking down at her.

"So you finally are awake?" Neji looked up at a old women that was looking at him. She had an eye patch and was dressed as an old time priestess. "Your sister there has been on edge since she woke up."

_'I thought you were really hurt.'_ Hinata confessed licking at his chin. _'She seems to know something about the crystals.'_

Neji looked up at her. "Do you? I mean me and my sister don't belong here."

"I'll say." Neji looked to a boy that had long silver hair and gold eyes. What stood out most was his red outfit and his dog ears. His lip twitched a little getting a weird feeling from him. "Neko's have been gone for existence in forever."

"But I'm not really a neko or whatever. I mean when I woke up this morning I was a human boy and Hinata wasn't a cat but a human girl and there weren't monsters in the wild that I had to worry about and I didn't black out randomly and none of this makes since." Neji said letting Hinata go. She landed by his feet rubbing against his legs. He looked down at her feeling bad. I was it that he was like this and she was like that. So many questions were running around in his head he shook his head. "I don't understand."

"He said that he was from 2012." Kagome said.

"The present?" A little fox like boy said jumping on the dog boy shoulder. "Like you…but he' a demon."

"Yeah that's why I was wondering if you knew something about this Lady Kaede." Kagome said.

Neji watched as Kaede came up to him, he stepped back some letting Hinata climb onto his shoulder. "Tell me where did you get that crystal around your neck."

Neji reached up touching it. He had almost forgotten about it. While it felt heavy in his hand it felt light around his neck. "I found it on the beach but when we found it was in one piece."

"You and your sister found it in the present then and you and your sister had one half of it." Kaede said.

Neji nodded. "Yes. When we were holding it broke in half and suddenly the floor under us disappear and we ended up here like this."

Kaede stared at the crystal before turning around. "Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo take the both of them to my house. Kagome and Miroku come with me. We must put a barrier around this place."

"What's going on Kaede?" Sango asked.

"Just go."

They all broke off and Neji followed Inuyasha and Sango. He felt more weight on his other shoulder and he looked at the boy Shippo. "Hey it's ok. Kaede will figure this all out."

Neji gave him a smile before he felt Hinata putting her front paws on his head. She was looking at Shippo and Shippo was looking back. "I'm Shippo by the way."

_'Hinata.'_ Hinata said.

"I'm Neji." Neji said. For some reason he could tell that Shippo understood her.

"Nice to meet you." Shippo said. "That's Sango and Kirara and that's Inuyasha."

Sango turned back to look at him. "So you said you are from the present?"

"I guess you can call it that." Neji said.

"Do you go to school with Kagome?"

Neji thought about it. He couldn't place that uniform anywhere in his mind. "I've never met her."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking. He sniffed the air. "I smell demons."

Neji blinked his ears picking up a sound. "Is that…screaming."

He turned to see that Sango was now holding a giant boomerang from her back. "The village is under attack."

Without much more words Sango and Inuyasha rushed off. Neji watched them rush off feeling Hinata and Shippo jump off his shoulder. "Come on we better go help."

Before Neji could say a word they were both running off. He ran after Hinata and Shippo running back into the village only to see demons were running wild. They were destroying houses and killing villagers. "Bastards." Inuyasha said pulling out his sword. "So you guys have come here to die."

"Be careful of villagers Inuyasha. "Sango said. Kirara turned into her larger self roaring as she jumped into attach.

Neji ran up only to be suddenly grabbed from behind. He yelled from the sudden attaching feeling a strong rough arm around his waist."Here it is!" The demon said tightening his hold around him. Shippo and Hinata turned back to look at Neji. "The power coming out of you is so delicious."

A long tongue seeped out licking at his neck. An unpleasant shiver went down his spine and he began to struggle. The tongue slipped around his collar before it inched towards the crystal. Once the tongue touched it, a spark made the demon cried out a pain. Once he felt the arms around him loosen he lifted up his foot and kicked the demon in the face. He was let go and he landed on his hands and feet.

"Hey are you ok?" Sango asked.

He stood up. "Yeah."

"Watch out." Inuyasha said jumping in the way blocking the same demon with his sword. Sango back up along with Neji.

"Fox fire." Shippo cried out creating a green flame in his hand before throwing it at a demon. Neji noticed that all of the demons were beginning to close up on them. "Are they…?"

"They are after you." Sango said.

"Well whatever the reason they aren't going to get it." Inuyasha held up his sword. A wind started to pick up around the sword before he threw it down. "Wind Scar!"

That took care of most of the demons and Sango threw her boomerang taking out more. They were still outnumbered and without thinking Neji put his to his chest. His fingers brushed against the crystal making it glow a bright red before a sudden pulse of power sending the demons back and in flames. He moved his hand away and the pulse was gone. Inuyasha and Sango looked back at him.

"Hey is everyone ok?" Kagome asked running over with Miroku.

"Yeah now." Sango said putting her boomerang away.

"They got in before he could finish the barrier." Miroku said.

"They were after Neji and Hinata. "Shippo said.

Kaede shook her head walking up to them. "No. They were after the Crystal Heart."

"The Crystal Heart?" Kagome asked. "What is that?"

"Let's go inside." Kaede said.

They all followed her into her house where tea seemed to be waiting. They sat down and Hinata settled into Neji's lap.

"Alright old hag." Inuyasha said. "Tell us what this is all about."

"It's about the Crystal Heart." Kaede said. She closed her eye taking a deep breath. "The Crystal Heart is the sister jewel of the Shikon Jewel."

Everyone around them seemed to be shocked but Neji just blinked. "What is the Shikon Jewel?"

"It's a powerful jewel that possesses a great amount of power to whoever is holding it." Inuyasha said.

"But the Crystal Heart is more powerful and was created long before the Shikon Jewel was created. It was a powerful crystal so the creator put it in the hand of a group of demons that she knew that she knew wouldn't abuse it. The neko's."

"Why them?" Neji asked. "Were they peaceful demons or something."

"Well…." Shippo trailed off. "They were…."

"Sluts." Inuyasha finished. "They liked to have sex a lot of sex."

Neji blushed rubbing his head. "O-oh?"

"They also usually get eaten by other demons."

Neji swallowed hard. "Eaten? You mean demons want to eat me!"

"Sadly not the way you are thinking." Inuyasha said grunting.

Neji opened his mouth to ask what Inuyasha meant but Miroku was shaking his head. He shut his mouth before looking at Kaede. "But why was I brought here to where ever this is?"

"This is Feudal Era Japan." Kagome said.

"Feudal Era?" Neji blinked. "How were we brought all the way to the past?"

"It may have to do with the fact that you guys found the Crystal Heart." Kaede said. "You said it broke on your hand and now you and Hinata both have a piece of it. You guys might have been turned into what would be the holders of the Crystal Heart."

"So our ancestors sort of." Neji said.

Kaede nodded. "You aren't demons but half demons like all neko's are. You don't have enough demon in you to control the heart fully but you have enough humans in you that allows you to hold it."

"Ok all of that but…how can we get back to normal and to our time."

"You have to fix the heart. It's broken and you can't control it that way. It was whole when you found it and it needs to be whole to take you back."

"How do we fix it?"

"You have to find the neko's."

"Find neko's?" Inuyasha asked. "How can he do that when they are all gone."

"They aren't gone. They are just hiding." Kaede said.

Neji blinked looking at her. "Do you know where they are?"

"No one does."

Neji's ears went down. "So there is no hope in me getting home."

"You can try the well!" Shippo said.

"The well?" Neji asked.

"The bone eaters well is how Kagome gets from the present to the past." Miroku said. "But it might not change you back."

Neji looked down before he looked at Hinata. "I have to find them."

"What part of gone from the this world don't you get." Inuyasha said. "You might as well get use to being here."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Don't-"

"I'm not going to sit here and keep my sister like this. I will find them and they will fix this and change us back."

_'Neji.'_ Hinata said purring up against him.

"We can't let you do that." Sango said. "You are both holding a part of a powerful thing. It could be very dangerous."

"What are you saying?" Neji asked.

"We have to come with you." Miroku said. "Finding these sexually active girls…I mean missing neko's." Miroku corrected when he saw Sango and Kagome glaring at him.

"I agree with Sango." Kagome said. "It's dangerous."

"He can handle it." Inuyasha said. "He is a demon."

"Inuyasha we have to help him." Shippo said getting up and standing on Inuyasha's lap. "We have to. If that Crystal falls into the wrong hand like Naraku's."

Inuyasha sucked his teeth and Neji looked at him. For some reason he really hoped Inuyasha would come. "Only so Naraku can't get it."

Kagome gave him a smile before turning to Neji. "We'll leave in the morning. Until then I have to get some things ready."

"Are you leaving?" Shippo asked.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome said. "Just keep Neji company."

Neji stood up holding Hinata. "A-are you guys really going to help me? I mean you don't even know me."

"But you need our help." Miroku said. "And we always help those in need."

"He has his own reasons." Sango said. "But the majority of us want to help you."

Neji looked at them before smiling. "Thank you."

* * *

So yeah another crossover. Hate it, love it please tell me what you think. I would love to know if I should keep going or throw it away. Please tell me.


	2. The hunts begins

_Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each._

_**XXX Chapter 2 XXX**_

_The hunt begins_

Neji, Shippo, and Hinata looked down onto the Bone Eaters Well. "So Kagome takes this to go home?" Neji asked.

"Yep." Shippo said. "She just dives right in."

"Why is it called the Bone Eaters Well?" Neji stood up turning around to look at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"They use to throw old demon bones down there." Inuyasha said.

An unwanted shiver went down Neji's spine to the tip of his tail. He looked back down there. "Really?"

A hand on his back made him jump turning his head to look at Miroku. "It's ok. Nobody does that anymore."

"Right." Neji said letting out a breath as Hinata climbed up on his shoulder. "Do any of you go to the present?"

"Only Inuyasha has." Shippo said.

Neji looked down at the well. He wasn't sure how he felt about an opening where demons could easily get in and go through to the present. "I…see."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked making Neji look at him.

"What?"

"Not just any old demon can go through it if that's what you are thinking." Inuyasha scuffed.

Neji's ear twitched in annoyance. "Well how do you think I would feel demons like you came to the present."

"Demons like me?"Inuyasha stood up.

"Now calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said.

_'You to Neji.'_ Hinata said licking Neji's ear. _'Why are you acting so hot headed?'_

Neji turned his head to her . "I don't know. It's just he's a….mutt."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"He grabbed at Neji's shirt holding him up.

Neji bared his fangs at Inuyasha hissing at him.

"Guys!" Sango said trying to break them up.

Miroku came up behind her putting his hand on her ass. "There is no stopping this. Please just calm down and wait for Kagome."

"Get your hand off my ass." Sango said slapping Miroku on the face.

That made Neji stop arguing with Inuyasha and turned his attention to Miroku and Sango. A red hand print on Miroku's face and Sango blush red. "Hey leave him alone." Neji then turned to look at Shippo who jumped up biting Inuyasha's arm.

"Argh! Damn it Shippo!" Inuyasha cursed letting Neji go. Neji stepped back feeling his knees hit the well.

"Wh-"He began to tip over and began to fall before someone grabbed his arm. He reached back grabbing onto Hinata making sure she didn't fall. He was pulled back letting out a breath and looking up into Inuyasha's gold eyes.

"Be careful dumbass."

"R-right."Neji said letting Hinata go.

Inuyasha let him go and he crossed his arm. "Where the hell is Kagome?"

"I'm right here." Neji turned to look at Kagome climbing out of the well. She wasn't wearing a school uniform but a light blue sweater and a dark blue skirt. She climbed out of the well and Shippo jumped on her.

"Your back." He said.

"What give Kagome you didn't bring anything." Inuyasha said.

"What would she bring you? Dog biscuits?" Neji asked. At this point he wanted to see how he was going to react. He got a glare and a growl.

"Already on somebody bad side huh Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"It's the fact that he's a cat and I'm a dog. We don't get along even if we wanted too." Inuyasha said turning his head away and putting his hands in his sleeves.

Neji swished his tail to the side turning his head away. The thought of having Inuyasha around annoyed him.

"It can't be helped I guess." Kagome said shaking her head before looking at Neji. "Are you ready to go?"

Neji looked at her. "I just can't believe that you will willingly do this for me."

"We've told you before we all have our own reason for doing this." Inuyasha butted in. "We are doing it to get that Crystal out of here before Naraku finds out."

"Inuyasha don't be such an ass." Kagome said.

"Let's just go." Inuyasha said. "This is annoying enough without us standing around."

Neji glared at him before Miroku tapped his staff making it jingle. "Yes. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"You guys are so ready to go but where do we even start?" Sango asked.

Everyone seemed to forget about that and Shippo sighed. "I've never seen a cat demon like Neji or Hinata."

"I have." Inuyasha said. "But only when I was younger."

"That's still about 500 years ago." Miroku said.

Neji's eyes widen. Inuyasha had been alive for 500 years but he looked almost his age. "How…" He trailed off looking down at Shippo. How old was Shippo really? He shook his head looking at them all. "We just have to…start looking."

He put his finger in his mouth before holding it up in the air. He pointed to the South. "The wind is blowing that way. So let's go West!" He pointed towards the west and started to headed that way. Hinata followed in his trail.

"What is your logic in that?"Inuyasha asked.

"Something my father said." Neji said shrugging before letting Hinata jump onto his shoulder. She was big enough to rest one part of her on one shoulder and the other half on the other. "Whichever the wind is blowing always head to the left of the wind."

"Sounds stupid."

"At least he has an idea." Kagome said hitting him as she passed him. The others followed without another word. Inuyasha sighed following them.

XXX

They were out of the village for more than a few minutes before being attacked by demons. They were small and Inuyasha and Sango took care of them easily. They were all trying to reach Hinata or Neji.

"Is it just me or is the forest more dangerous." Shippo pointed out.

"All these demons want the Crystal Heart." Miroku said hitting one away with his staff. "It holds great power."

"But they can't even touch it." Neji said dodging several grabs that one demon was trying to do. He swiftly kicked them away making sure Hinata was still on his shoulder. "So why bother trying?"

"They don't know that they can't touch it." Miroku said coming over to Neji. "I fear neither demons nor humans can touch it."

Neji put his hand on it. He was both of demon and human if he could understand. "Maybe only half demons then." He said in a whisper.

_'Watch out.'_ Hinata said jumping off his shoulder up into the air as Neji ducked as a demon went to tackle him. He rolled catching Hinata in the air before standing up and watched as Inuyasha slashed the demon in half.

"Why don't you play attention?" Inuyasha barked at him.

Neji jumped grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders and going over him kicking a demon in the head with both feet. "Why don't you?" Neji asked back smirking at Inuyasha.

_'I've never seen you act this way before nii-san.'_ Hinata pointed out.

"Me neither really." Neji confused. "I'm really just doing it to mess with him. Like how Naruto messes with you."

He could tell that she was blushing and he smiled at himself.

XXX

"You know we are going nowhere." Inuyasha pointed out.

Neji sighed looking at Kagome. "Does he usually complain like this a lot?"

Kagome laughed making Inuyasha glare at them. "He's easily tempered and annoyed. ..but he does have a slight point. Where are we going?"

"I don't know…My father's idea of direction isn't really helpful. I just didn't want you to think that I was only going to burden you more." Neji said. He looked away feeling like an idiot. "For all I know we could be going the wrong way all together."

"I could of told you that." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. Sango elbowed him.

"Or we could be going the right way all together." Kagome said. "None of us really knows but I'm more willing to trust you since you are one of the ones we are looking for. Maybe you have a knack for finding your own kind."

"But they aren't my own kind." Neji said. "Maybe my body but…not really me. I don't get any of this." He sighed.

"We'll figure everything out."Kagome said.

"Yeah." Shippo said standing up on Inuyasha's shoulder only to have him shaken off. "Plus with Inuyasha's nose and my nose and your nose and Hinata's nose and Kirara's nose we can easily find them."

Kirara meowed in agreement. It was clear to him that he couldn't understand her but Shippo seemed to be able to understand both Kirara and Hinata. "Hinata call Inuyasha." Neji said to her under her breath.

'Inuyasha!' Hinata meowed loudly.

Shippo looked at her but Inuyasha just continued walking cleaning out his ears. "He can't hear her."

"Probably because like you he's only a half demon." Shippo said. "He can't understand demons that don't speak their language."

Neji nodded at that before a scent came to him. He lifted his nose to the air to get a better smell of it. "What's that?"

Hinata climbed up onto his head which soon proved to be a mistake. With her so high up a sudden call made Neji look up. He could see what looked like a large bird like demon swoop down grabbing his sister. "Hinata!"

He started to run after her jumping up to the trees before jumping up into the air. He tried to grab at the bird trying to grab it but missed Hinata's paw by an inch. He began to fall back down and without much thought he flipped and landed on his feet.

"That thing has Hinata." Neji said looking back at the others. "We have to go after her."

"Which way did it take her?" Kagome asked.

"This way." Neji turned back around and they took off in the direction it took Hinata. He felt a dull pulsing around his neck and what felt like something hugging him. They came to a clearing but Neji could not see the demon anywhere. "Where did they go?"

He brought his hand to the collar and tugged at it. It felt like it was getting tighter.

"The wind isn't blowing her scent." Shippo said.

Neji sniffed the air finding that Shippo was right. It was blowing from the directing they came only carrying demon blood and the smell of worry and panic. It wasn't the first time he noticed that he could smell what the others were feeling. With certain feelings they gave off certain smells. Right now the over powering smell of worry made him shaking his head. He didn't need that smell but the scent of his sister.

"Well this is just perfect." Inuyasha said. "Not only do we not know where we are going in the first place but we now have to back track to however far just to get this damn gem."

"You mean my sister." Neji growled. His fur was on end.

"Same thing. "Inuyasha said with a huff.

"I'll take Kirara and search the air." Sango said.

"Inuyasha you go left and Miroku and Shippo go right. We'll go forward." Kagome said.

Neji nodded as they all went their way. He ran next to Kagome through the forest searching for anything that would help him find his sister. He grabbed onto the collar for sure feeling that it had grown tighter and he stopped moving. It was started to get hard to breath.

"Neji are you ok?" Kagome asked going over to him.

"It's getting harder to breath…with…this on." Neji said through pants. He took some steps back feeling the pressure ease up some. "It must be connected to being so far away from Hinata."

"The farther you get from her the tighter it becomes." Kagome offered. "So if it started to loosen up it should be that we are on the right path."

Neji nodded before they looked up as Sango, Miroku and Shippo, and Inuyasha joined them. "We couldn't catch her scent." Shippo said.

"They might be too high up for Kirara to go." Sango said.

"It's ok. We may have figure out a way to find her." Kagome said.

"Our collars are connected somehow. The farther we get from each other the tighter it gets." Neji said trying to give himself room to breathe. It seemed to be tightening up with just him standing here. "We better get going."

"Lead the way." Inuyasha said.

Neji nodded at him before running off in the direction where it felt the least tight. He was suddenly pulled up onto Kirara by Miroku and sat between him and Sango with Shippo on Kirara's head. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome.

"Just tell us the way." Sango said.

Neji nodded before looking ahead. They were heading towards a mountain.

XXX

It was starting to get easier to breath as they climbed up the mountain. Neji stood up on a rock and looked out at the land. They had climbed quite a way up and it was starting to worry him that something bad had happen to Hinata. But then again something inside of him told him that she was ok.

"Hey look." Shippo said.

Neji looked to see that he was in front of a cave. They all went up to him and Neji sniffed it. He could smell blood but also Hinata. "She's here."

He stepped in but Inuyasha and Sango went up first. Their weapons out and ready to go. The other followed behind the too with Neji in between them. As they reached the end they could see a fire and Neji looked up when he saw Hinata sitting on the side licking at her fur. "Hinata!"

He ran up to her picking her up looking to see if there were any injuries. Around her neck the fur was matted down as if her collar was starting to chock her. It had affected her too.

"So it is true."

They all turned to see an old man. He was sitting against a rock eating what looked to be a giant piece of meat. The demon bird was sitting next to him picking at the laid out before it. "Alright old man. Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill you." Inuyasha said.

"Because I know what you are looking for." The old man said putting his meat aside only to have the bird begin to eat it. "Damn bird brain."

The bird called out at the comment as the man approached them. "Come sit, sit this is going to be a long talk."

They all sat down and Neji let Shippo sit on his lap while Hinata sat by his side. "So you know about us…I mean being neko's and having this gem."

"Yes the Crystal Heart. Not every day something as strong as that comes out of hiding."

"Doesn't seem so strong." Inuyasha said.

"It's not strong because he hasn't mastered it's power. But that's later in the story. This is more about you two." He looked at Neji and Hinata before pouring something on the water. White smoke exploded from it making Neji squint his eyes. "I'm sure you know the story of the Crystal Heart. How it is the more powerful sister of the Shikon Jewel. It was bestowed on the neko race to take care of since they would not use it in any harm way. The neko's keep it hidden like they keep themselves hidden. They know the power that it has and cannot risk it falling into the wrong hands."

"What powers does it hold?" Neji asked.

"The power of the heart's desire." The old man said. "Whatever your heart desires the crystal will grant it for you not matter what."

"Then Neji and Hinata should be able to desire to go home right?" Sango asked.

"No." He said. "The crystal is broken in half there for it cannot be used properly in the state that it is in. You must find the neko sanctuary to properly put it together again."

"What about these collars that are around our necks?" Neji asked.

"Yes they are to a sure that the crystal does not fall in the wrong hand when it is bestowed upon a neko. While it is broken in half it is still powerful and is still half as strong as the other. I know not how to remove it from your neck." The old man said.

Neji looked down looking at Hinata. There still was something that didn't fit. He wasn't from this time yet he was wearing the crystal. Something else was going on. "Thank you. This was very helpful even though your bird did kidnap my sister."

"I knew no other way to get your attention then to bring one of you here. I only hoped that you didn't realized that the farther you two are way the crystal will slowly begin to kill you."

Neji swallowed hard. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Also keep in mind that you are a holding a very powerful crystal and even though it is not together it is still a powerful thing and if your heart wills it enough it can do major damage." The old man said.

"You knows a lot about this." Kagome said.

"Yes well neko's are my favorite demons." The old man said with a blush on his face.

"Why?" Neji couldn't help but ask. It had seemed that neko's were wrapped in a mystery that most demons knew about and even Miroku. "What is up with neko?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. "I want to know too." Shippo said.

"Well." The old man said. "I don't know if it should be for kids ears but…"He rubbed under his nose before blushing as well. "Let's say they are willing to do something strange for the change."

Neji blinked not sure what he was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"They are sluts." Inuyasha said. "It is very hard to find a virgin neko. They have kids at a young age and have sex younger."

"There women are very….curvy as well at all the right places." The old man said with a smile looking at Miroku who was laughing at well. They used their hands to demonstrate the curvy area that they liked. Sango hit him for it.

"Oh." Neji said.

"That's why you have to watch out." Miroku said. "When Inuyasha said that you could get eaten he isn't saying it in a since of actually being chewed and swallowed but of you losing your virginity at the hands of a demon. "

Neji swallowed looking at the older man before looking down. "I…understand."

"I'll protect you Neji." Shippo said.

Neji smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you have any idea where the neko's are?" Kagome asked.

"Wherever it is it should not be cold." The old man said. "And there should be an ample amount of milk and mice."

They all glared at him. "Are you just comparing them to real cats."

The old man blinked before shrugging. "Maybe I am confusing the two."

They all sighed collectively. "I guess we are back to square one." Miroku said.

"Hey this journey won't be bad. Just wait to the first and third quarter moon." The old man said.

"What happens then?" Kagome asked.

They only got a creepy smile in return. "What is your name anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh pardon me. My name is Jiraiya. Always at your service."

XXX

They stayed with Jiraiya more trying to learn all they could from him before deciding that it was slowly starting realize that they were going nowhere. They were back on the forest ground searching for something.

"When is the next quarter moon?" Neji asked.

"In two days." Miroku said. "It's the first quarter moon."

"We should wait for then. Jiraiya said something happen during the quarter moons." Neji said.

"It can't help. Let's head to the nearest town. Someone has to know something about neko's." Kagome said.

"That's a good idea." Sango said.

"Let's just go." Inuyasha said walking away.

Neji followed silently."

XOXOX

I'm glad people have reviewed this story and liked I said I will keep going. Find out what happens next . I'll wait for the reviews or no reviews whichever comes first! See you!"


	3. Desire

_Summary__: __The __last __thing __Neji __expected __for __the __summer __was __to __fall __through __a __hole __with __his __twin s__ister __and __end __up __in __Feudal __Era __Japan__. __Now __he __must __find __a__way __to__get __back __to __the __present __in __hopes __to __get __everything __back __to __normal__. __Easier __said __than __done __when __he __has __to __deal __with __a __Hanyou __that __seems __to __think __he__'__s __always __right__._

_Warning__: __There __will __be __sex __and __violence __and __cursing __and __all __that __stuff __that __makes __this __rated __M__. __Really __you __shouldn__'__t __read __this __if __you __are __under __the __age __of__ 17 __and __or __don__'__t __like __to __read __yaoi__._

_Disclaimer__: __I __don__'__t __own __Naruto __or __Inuyasha__. __I __would __love __to __own __both __since __there __is __so __much __potential __yaoi __couples __to __have __in __each__._

_**XXX**__**Chapter**__** 3 **__**XXX**_

_Desire_

The summer breeze felt good on his skin. He took a deep breath trying to count his breathing and trying to stay focus. He listened to everything around him. The flowing river, the leaves rustling in the wind, Inuyasha sighing loudly behind him. His ear twitched in annoyance. "Could you shut up." Neji asked turning his head slightly to look at the dog demon.

"I would if you would at least doing something useful." Inuyasha said while he scratched his ear with his foot.

Neji glared at him. "Just like a dog to have fleas."

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled.

"Guys calm down." Kagome said standing up and getting between the two of them. "Inuyasha you have to understand that Neji is trying to test the power of the crystal. He needs to concentrate."

"Concentrate my ass. Can't he hurry up and do whatever he is trying to do."

"What are you trying to do?" Shippo asked.

Neji let out a sigh letting his shoulders slump. "I've been trying to make an annoying mutt disappear for the world but it hasn't worked at all."

Kagome wasn't sure if he was being real or joking but she just laughed it off. "Maybe you have to try harder. I mean Jiraiya-san said that it has to do with desire so you have to put your heart in it."

"My heart was in." Neji said sounding annoyed.

"I fear that this isn't something you can just make happen like that." Miroku said stepping up to Neji. He poked Neji on the forehead. "Don't use your head, use your heart." He poked Neji in the chest.

"You make it sound so easy." Neji said sighing again before taking a deep breath. "It has to do with the heart."

"Yes." Miroku said "Think about what your heart is desiring right now."

Neji nodded closing his eyes and relaxing. One thing came to mind. He wanted to change his sister from a cat to at least like him. The wind seemed to pick up and there was a growing heat against his neck. It started to get stronger and stronger and he felt a power surge through him before a noise made his eyes snap open.

"Grrr." He blushed at the realization that his stomach was growling. He was hungry.

"Something was happening there for a minute." Sango said chuckling. "Before you got hungry."

He blushed more. "I'm starving really."

When those left his mouth the heat from the crystal started to grow slowly against his skin before a long bright light admitted from it before the sound of splashing reached all of their ears. They turned to look at the river before mountains of fish came splashing down the river.

"Wow!" Shippo said. He quickly stripped off his fur and shirt almost taking off his pants.

"Keep them on Shippo." Inuyasha barked taking off his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Neji asked finding that he was blushing at the sight of Inuyasha shirtless.

"Getting the fish." Inuyasha said running into the water with Shippo.

Neji blinked before looking at Miroku. "Is it possible that...I did this?" Neji asked.

"You did it." Miroku said. "You were hungry and you desired food. This is your power at its best."

"Hey are you guys going to come here and help or just stand there?" Inuyasha asked.

Hinata and Kirara bounded over to the water and the others hurried over as well. As the sun slowly began to set they all walked back towards where they had set up a place to rest. Kirara and Hinata lead the way carrying a big fish between them. Shippo was carrying one in his arms trying not to step on the dragging fin. Kagome and Sango had their hands full of fish. Neji, Miroku, and Inuyasha trailed behind with their hands also full of fish some dropping along the way.

"This is a lot." Shippo said.

"More than we've ever had before." Miroku said.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Maybe you are more useful than I thought."

Neji gave him a mocking smile before they gathered sticks and began to cook the fish they had gathered.

XXX

Shippo fell back on the ground. His stomach was round and hard sticking out in front of him like a soccer ball.

"You didn't have to eat so much." Neji said poking his stomach.

Kagome laughed next to him and he turned to look at her. "He just following his role model."

He looked at her before looking at who she was laughing at. Inuyasha was laying on his back as well. His stomach a hard round ball of fish. Neji shook his head "What a role model." He said before he joined Kagome and laughing at the two.

He looked up at the moon. Tomorrow night would be the quarter moon and hopefully they could get some answer. He looked back at Kagome who was wrapping up the fish that was left over. It was the first time he noticed that she had a yellow bag with her.

"How long do you spend time here?" Neji asked.

"Months sometimes or weeks. Anything I can do to get Naraku out of this world."

"Who is this Naraku?"

"Naraku is an evil demon that wants to find the Shikon Jewel to make himself stronger. He is a demon that has done really bad things to a lot of people." Kagome said. She looked over at Miroku and Sango making Neji look as well.

"Are those two some of the people Naraku hurt?"

She nodded slowly. "Naraku has Sango's little brother under his control. We run into him sometimes and we find ourselves having to fight him."

Neji frowned at that looking at Hinata. He would hate for that to happen to her or even his youngest sister. "What about Miroku?"

Kagome sighed. "He has it the worse. Naraku cursed his grandfather and created a black hole in the palm of his hand. It grows bigger and bigger till it consumes the wielder of the black hole. It passes down on the male offspring. The only way to stop it is to kill Naraku."

"IDIOT!" Kagome and Neji jumped up looking over to Sango and Miroku just in time to see Sango punch Miroku into the water. Kagome and Neji ran over to them.

"Sango what happen?" Neji asked.

She just walked right past him and Kagome sighed. "Something you have to get use too." Kagome said. She went after Sango and Neji went to the edge of the river to help Miroku up.

"Are you ok?"

"If anything is ego is hopefully finally broken." Inuyasha said. Neji looked at him almost sneezing at the arrogant scent coming off of him.

Neji pulled Miroku out and squatted down. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Miroku said. "It's nothing really."

"You must really like Sango you touch her so much."

"Correction." Inuyasha said. "He likes women."

"Now now Inuyasha I must take every opportunity I get my hands on." Miroku said.

Neji blinked. "Don't you think that isn't right. What if you hurt a Sango's feeling?"

"She's a strong girl." Inuyasha said. "That doesn't hurt her at all."

Neji looked at them before back at Sango. She didn't seem affected by it so he shrugged it off. Miroku sighed squeezing water out of his robe. "We better get some rest. The next town isn't close by."

They all headed back to the fire and Neji sat against a tree before falling asleep.

XXX

Inuyasha opened his eyes to a smell. It smelled sweet and made his mouth water. He sat up noticing the sun hadn't even fully gone up and it made him groan. He rolled on his back rubbing his eyes when the wind blew. His eyes snapped open.

The smell got stronger and it made him sit up this time. He lifted his head up to catch the scent following it to a certain neko. The smell was oozing off of him like gas from a volcano. He got closer smelling more of the boy. He never smelled anything like this a mix of something that sent blood right to his groin.

He couldn't stop himself as he got closer to Neji's neck. It was out there just asking for him to lick it. Sink his fangs into the pale skin just asking to be bitten into. Before he could even stop himself, he stuck out his tongue licking Neji's neck.

It woke him up instantly and he was smacked in the face. "What the fuck!" Neji said suddenly from the sudden assault of Inuyasha licking him. Licking him! "Inuyasha what the hell!"

The others were starting to wake up and Inuyasha could smell something else on the neko. A mix between fear for what Inuyasha may have been trying to do to him and confusion.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Neji and Inuyasha continued to stare at eachother before Inuyasha turned his head away. "This baby got scared because he had something on his neck and I got it off."

"You licked me!" Neji said his voice cracking slightly.

Everyone was looking at Inuyasha now confused just like Neji. "You...licked him?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha said sounding defensive. "How else am I going to take that thing off his neck. Use my hand!"

They were still looking at him and he turned his head away. "Anyway we are up now lets get moving."

"What no breakfast?" Shippo asked.

Miroku chuckled. "Inuyasha was just about to have his."

That comment made Inuyasha and Neji blushed and they looked away from everyone and each other.

"Can we just go!" Inuyasha said.

"Alright alright." Kagome said. "But we should cook the rest of the fish. It won't last much longer if we save it any more."

XXX

It was weird. Even though they had finished eating the last of their fish and were on the move again there was still at tingling feeling on his neck from where Inuyasha had licked him. He had to admit when he felt someone over him and licking at his neck he had feared the worse and he was just as surprised that Inuyasha was the one to licked him. He had licked him and it was weird.

"Neji." Neji turned to look at Shippo who jumped on his shoulder. "You smell good."

Neji blinked looking at him. "Oh...thank you."

"So do you Hinata." Shippo said looking down at her while she walked by Neji's feet.

"_Um__thank__you__."_ She said giving him a smile.

Neji found the comment weird since he hadn't bathed in two days but then again everyone here was use to going without a bath everyday. Just moments ago Kagome was saying how she hoped that there would be a bath at the next time.

"Baths are for baby." Inuyasha commented.

"Says the flea bitten mutt." Neji said rolling his eyes trying to get something out of Inuyasha. Since he licked his neck he had been distance and hadn't mocked Neji for anything he said or done. He even made himself trip twice in hopes the dog demon would comment on him.

"I don't have fleas." Inuyasha snapped looking back at Neji before looking forward again quickly. It was weird.

"Today is the quarter moon." Miroku said. "Hopefully something will come out from it."

Neji nodded at him also hoping the same. Something had to make itself apparent because of the quarter moon.

XXX

They made it to the village by noon. Neji was kind of surprised that they didn't run into much trouble coming here.

"Ok." Kagome said. "Let's get searching. Neji and Inuyasha why don't you-"

"Pass." Inuyasha said holding up his hand. "I'm not going with him."

Neji felt slightly hurt and he couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's nose twitch. He started to rub it. "I'll go with Miroku."

Before Miroku could comment against it he was dragged off. Kagome watched them. "Ok. Sango want to come with me. We'll swing by the inn before asking around about nekos."

"That means me and Neji?" Shippo asked sounding excited.

Neji smiled down at him picking him up. "Don't forget Hinata."

"He really likes you." Hinata said chuckling.

Again Neji blushed along with Shippo. Kagome smiled. "Around dinner time let's meet at the inn."

Neji nodded before looking down at Kirara who was rubbing against his leg. "Come on Kirara." Sango said going to pick her up. She got hissed at by the twin tailed cat demon. Neji blinked as Kirara jumped in his arms.

He blinked. "Um I don't know why she did that."

Sango laughed a little uneasy. "I'm not sure either but she seems dead set on going with you."

"I'll watch her for you." Neji said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks." Sango said. She seemed hurt and Neji felt bad. He really didn't know Sango and yet her pet wanted to spend time with him. Someone they just meet. It made him feel very bad.

He watched Sango and Kagome leave before turning to look at the small demons at his feet. He smiled going down to their height. "Which way should we go?"

"This way!" Shippo said point in the opposite direction Kagome went. Neji stood up tall.

"Yes sir."

He got in line behind Shippo and they began to march in the direction with Kirara and Hinata marching behind them.

XXX

It was around dinner time and Kagome and Sango waited at the inn for the other. They didn't get far with anything today and it made Kagome sigh. "Hopefully the others got somewhere."

"Here comes Miroku and Inuyasha." Sango pointed out.

Kagome watched as they both came over to them. "Hey did you guys get any clues?"

"No." Miroku said. "Nobody knows anything about neko's."

Kagome sighed. "Hopefully Neji and Shippo found something out."

"Excuse me." They turned around to see an old woman. "Did you say something about neko's?"

Kagome smiled clapping her hands together. "Yes we did. Do you know something about them."

"Just small details about what my family has pass down our family. Would you like to hear about them."

"Yes."They followed her into the inn and sat down in her room.

"Neko's are a rather mysterious they can also be very dangerous."

"Really?" Sango asked. "Neji hasn't shown any dangerous tendency."

"Oh? You are traveling with a neko?" The women asked. She sounded interested. "I would love to see him."

"Sure he should be coming soon." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sniffed the air before putting his arm over it. "He's on his way now."

"How can you tell?" Miroku asked.

Before Inuyasha could answer Hinata trotted in with Neji following behind with Shippo and Kirara. "Sorry I didn't get anywhere."

Inuyasha couldn't help but have his mouth water at the sight of Neji. He smelled delicious and looked good enough to eat.

"Amazing. Amazing." The woman said. "You smell delicious."

"I'm...sorry?" Neji asked blinking at the woman.

They all stood up as they old woman looked to be changing. She became bigger growing more arms and legs before her body itself exploded into a half spider half male demon with sharp fangs.

"Shit!" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword. How could he not tell that this woman was a demon? He got in front of Neji without much thought about it.

"Get outta my way half demon. You can't stop me." The demon said chewing on something before spinning around spitting everywhere. They all got hit by the spiders web getting stuck to the wall. Inuyasha growled in anger finding that he couldn't move. A smell hit him and he looked at Neji who was looking like a scared kitten.

"What the fuck are you doing! Get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled before a thick patch of web landed on his mouth.

Neji looked at him before backing up. Hinata grew bigger getting in front of him roaring in anger. The spider demon just laughed. " The lust dripping off you two is driving me crazy. Power is pumping through my veins. I can't wait to eat the both of you."

Neji stepped back going outside. He wasn't sure what this guy was talking about. He narrowed his eyes trying to stand his ground. His courage didn't last long when the demon jumped towards him.

He jumped back, moving out of the way of the demon trying to grab hold of him. One of the other arms grabbed him by the shirt. He was starting to be pulled towards the demon when Hinata pronced. She jumped onto his face scratching at it.

The demon let Neji go and Hinata turned to her bigger self. Neji jumped onto her back and they ran off the demon on their tail.

Inuyasha was getting more and more angry just being stuck here. He didn't know why but something about being so far off from Neji sent him into an angry frenze. He felt his heart race increasing as he started to growl and struggle harder. His fangs grew longer as well as his nails. Purple lines appeared on the sides of his face as his eyes turned a dark red.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled shocked to see that Inuyasha was turning into a demon.

"Kirara?" Sango asked looking at her cat demon. She was going just as crazy as Inuyasha was. She was trying her hardest to get out of the web that held her in place while hissing and roaring in anger.

"Shippo what's going on?" Miroku asked looking at the young fox demon that looked to be the only one calm enough to talk.

"I don't know." Shippo confessed. "I just want Neji."

With one angry yell Inuyasha ripped the webs off of him and he rushed off. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him but he didn't stop.

Kirara got out of the web as well and she followed Inuyasha out. "This is not good." Kagome looked to her shoulder to see Myoga.

"Myoga. Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes and we need to get Inuyasha away from that neko." Myoga said.

"I'll get us out of here." Shippo said. "FOX FIRE!"

XXX

The worse thing they could do was going into the woods. Once they stepped foot into the wood demons attacked them from all over. Neji and Hinata ran into a clearing and Neji fell over panting. He was tired of running around fighting off demons from around him and Hinata.

His shirt was torn and he was bleeding from a demon actually biting him. He put his hand on the wound looking at Hinata. "Are you ok?"

'_Neji__you__'__re__bleeding__.'_ Hinata said going to his bleeding side.

"It's nothing." He smiled before his ear twitched at a growing noise. He turned to the woods to see the spider demon again. It was coming towards them smiling. Neji could smell blood on the demon. He tried to crawl himself away from the demon but his foot was grabbed and he was dragged towards him.

"Get off!" Neji said scratching the demons hand with his foot. It got him to let go but his other hands were all over him. One tore off the rest of his shirt. Hinata tried to help but the demon spit at her holding her down on the ground.

"I'll get to you next."

Neji's hair was suddenly pulled back exposing his neck and before anything else could happen the demon's head was cut off. Blood, shot out of the neck while the body fell to the side. Neji let out a breath looking at who did it to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha thank-" He stopped himself when he noticed Inuyasha looked different. He smelled different and the way he dropped his sword and began to walk towards Neji.

"I-Inuyasha are you ok?" Neji asked crawling away from him. Inuyasha continued to move forward grabbing Neji's leg and getting onto his knees. He got between Neji's legs pulling him towards him, making Neji yelp in surprise. "INUYASHA!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha's necklace began to glow before he began to fall forward. Neji rolled out the way as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

Neji got to his feet looking as Inuyasha got up again. He was growling as he stood up moving towards Neji again.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said. Inuyasha fell again and Neji looked at the others.

"What is going on?" Neji asked. "Inuyasha and all these demons."

"Come on." Sango said. "We have to get you out of here."

Miroku cut Hinata out and then went over Sango and Neji getting them out of there.

XXX

Miroku sealed Sango, Neji, and Hinata into a room, sealing the room with seals to keep demons from getting in. Neji looked at Sango. "What is going on?"

Sango sighed. "Neji...you're in heat."

Neji blinked at her. "What?"

"The both of you." Sango said. "For neko's it happens every quarter moon first and third. When it happens...the scent of it drives other demons into a frenzy turning them into their full demon from like how you saw Inuyasha acting."

Neji opened his mouth not knowing what to say. "When will it stop?"

"By morning...I hope." Sango said.

Neji sighed sitting down. "Just when I thought we would have something." He shook his head. "I should have known from that perverted old man."

"It might not be all bad "Sango said. "We'll figure something out."

Neji looked at her and nodded. He looked at Hinata who was sleeping on his lap. He was tired as well and Sango put her hand on his head. "I'll watch out. You can sleep."

"Thank you." Neji said before falling asleep.

XXX

Neji woke up to a sound. He stood up noticing that Sango had fallen asleep. He looked towards the door smelling something and his ears flatten out. It was Inuyasha and he was fearing the worse before the door opened. Miroku and Kagome was looking in.

"Hey are you two ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Neji said looking down at his wound on the side. Sango must have wrapped it for him. Sango and Hinata woke up slowly and Neji looked at Inuyasha who was blushing slightly. "Um Inuyasha?"

"So we are back to not knowing anything right." Inuyasha pointed out. Neji looked at him before deciding to test the water.

"Yeah. You would think with having a mutt around he would at least smell them out." Neji said crossing his arms rolling his eyes.

He could smell Inuyasha's annoyance and it made him smile. "It would be easy if I could stand the smell demons that do nothing but eat rotten fish all day."

"Ok you guys." Kagome said. "Lets get moving."

They all left the shed that Miroku had put them in for the night and were out in the sunlight. Neji looked up before Inuyasha handed him his shirt. "Here. No one wants to look at you half naked."

Neji took the shirt putting it on. "Says the one that ripped it off. "Miroku said making both Inuyasha and Neji blush.

"So now what?" Shippo asked. "This wasn't...very helpful."

"Maybe it was." Miroku said.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"A neko in heat attracts a large amount of demon to a single location to where the neko is. Neji had his own large amount but what about a whole colony of nekos. Think about how big that amount of neko will be."

"What are you getting out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe we can figure out where those demons are." Miroku said. "They must know about the third quarter moon coming up. Lets go figure out where they would be going."

"It can't hurt." Neji said.

"Not us anyway." Inuyasha said as he headed in one direction. They all followed.

XOXOX

All done moonbeans! Lol thats what my math teacher use to call our class. Anyway please enjoy and review.


	4. Home

_Summary__: __The__last__thing__Neji__expected__for__the__summer__was__to__fall__through__a__hole__with__his__twins__sister__and__end__up__in__Feudal__Era__Japan__. __Now__he__must__find__a__way__to__get__back__to__the__present__in__hopes__to__get__everything__back__to__normal__. __Easier__said__than__done__when__he__has__to__deal__with__a__Hanyou__that__seems__to__think__he__'__s__always__right__._

_Warning__: __There__will__be__sex__and__violence__and__cursing__and__all__that__stuff__that__makes__this__rated__M__. __Really__you__shouldn__'__t__read__this__if__you__are__under__the__age__of__ 17 __and__or__don__'__t__like__to__read__yaoi__._

_Disclaimer__: __I__don__'__t__own__Naruto__or__Inuyasha__. __I__would__love__to__own__both__since__there__is__so__much__potential__yaoi__couples__to__have__in__each__._

_**XXX**____**Chapter**__** 4 **__**XXX**_

_Home_

Inuyasha was cleaning his ear with his pinkie while they stopped by another clearing where he was expected to sniff out demons. "I'm not getting this plan." Inuyasha said.

"Surprise there." Neji said rolling his eyes.

Inuyasha glared at him while Miroku sighed. "It's very simple Inuyasha." Miroku said as if he was talking to a child. "We are going towards where there has been the largest number of demons in hopes to find where the neko's are."

"If a neko in lust gives out such a strong scent that can turn other demons, even half bloods into full demons, we have to figure out where all these demons are doing."

"It probably never happened around here." Sango said. "So it's going to be a very long journey to go towards where this happens regularly."

"Thats why we are going back to Kaede's Village." Shippo said.

Kagome nodded. "I need to pack more things. I'm going to be staying here much longer then I though."

Neji looked at her before looking down. He felt bad. Kagome must of noticed because she grabbed his hand. "Do you want to come with?"

"What?" Neji asked looking at her.

"Come back to the present. I mean I'm not sure if it will turn you back to your old self but you can at least go to the present and see how your parents are doing." Kagome said.

Neji smiled at her as Hinata jumped into her hands. "We would like that."

Kagome smiled squeezing his hand before she picked up her bag. "Come in. We better get going."

XXX

Two days later they made it back to Kaede's Village. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango headed to Kaede's house saying they will wait there. Neji followed Kagome and Inuyasha towards the Bone Eaters Well.

"Are you coming with us?" Neji asked.

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha likes to go to the present with me sometimes. He tends to eat all my moms cooking when he goes and my brother loves him."

They made it to the well and Neji looked down it. "It looks pretty scary."

"Don't worry." Kagome said. She sat down on the well with her feet hanging in it. She held out her hand. "We can jump together if you want."

Neji looked at her before taking her hand. He sat down on the well with Hinata in his arms. "Ok so we just-"

"Jump." Inuyasha said pushing Neji into the well. He screamed out as he fell in before a light gathered around him and he soon hit the bottom. He blinked looking up and see blue skies and he sighed.

"Fucking Mutt...Kagome I didn't think it worked. "He called up but she didn't answer. He looked at Hinata before sighing again. "Sorry about this."He put the scruff of her fur before climbing up the well. Once he reached the top he pulled himself up and nearly dropped Hinata when his jaw dropped.

He was no longer in the woods but in what looked like to be an old building. He climbed out of it looking around.

"Kagome you're back!" Neji looked to see a boy. He looked around eight and sort of like Kagome. He had a cat in his hand and was holding a bright flash light. When he spotted Neji he dropped the flashlight and screamed before running off.

Neji climbed out of the well putting Hinata in his hands. He wasn't sure if he should run after him or not.

"Stupid Inuyasha." Neji turned back to the well at Kagome's voice. He let go of Hinata letting her drop at his feet before bending over and helping Kagome out.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked once she was out the well.

"Yes I am." Neji said rubbing his head. "So this is really the present?"

Kagome smiled nodding. "Yep. This is in the shrine behind my house."

Neji ears went up as he remembered. "Oh. I think your brother came in here and saw me. I think I saw him."

Kagome blinked before smiling. "He really doesn't like being in here so he's already on edge. He only expects me and Inuyasha. I'll go talk to him." She started to head out before turning to Neji. "Could you wait for Inuyasha?"

Neji rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "He's been here before don't you think he knows the way."

Kagome giggled. "I'm sure he does but I just thought you might want to get some payback."

Neji and Kagome meet each other eyes and he smiled. Kagome smiled back before leaving.

'_She__'__s__really__nice__.'_ Hinata said.

Neji looked down at his sister. "Yes she is. I feel like we should do something for her. Unlike the others she has a life here and I'm sure this is going to be a long journey. Her family is really going to miss her."

'_Shippo__-__kun__told__me__she__'__s__the__only__one__with__a__real__home__to__go__to__. __The__others__really__don__'__t__.'_

"That makes me want to do it more." He sighed.

"Hey will you stop talking to yourself."

Neji turned to look at Inuyasha who was climbing out. Once he was out Neji smacked him. "Oh what the hell."

"That was for pushing me in." Neji narrowed his eyes at him.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth crossing his arm. "Yeah because you were going to jump yourself." He mumbled something and Neji caught one word.

His fur went on end. "Did you just call me a pussy?"

Inuyasha walked past him. "It's what you are, aren't you."

Neji bared his fangs. "DON'T call me that." He crossed his arms. "Fucking bitch."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked turning to Neji.

"I called you a bitch." Neji spat out. He didn't know why but Inuyasha made him so angry sometimes. "Because that's what you are right?"

Inuyasha reached for his sword but Neji chuckled. "Can't do anything without that butter knife of yours?"

Inuyasha growled leaving his sword alone stepping up to Neji. "Watch it you pussy."

Neji's eye twitched. "Don't call me that?"

"Or what...pussy."

Neji wasted no time to tackle Inuyasha in the ground. Hinata jumped out of the way before running off out of the shrine. Neji and Inuyasha rolled over on the ground throwing punches.

"Show me what you got bitch." Neji snapped.

"Oh you fucking pussy."

In the end Neji found himself under Inuyasha, his hands pinned down . Inuyasha laughed. "Who's the bitch now, fucking bitch pussy."

Neji growled at him before he noticed how close Inuyasha was to his face. They weren't that far away from kissing eachother and he turned his head trying not to smirk. "Why are you so close Inuyasha? Are you going to lick me again or just go for the main course and eat me."

It got the response he wanted. Inuyasha went red before climbing off of Neji sitting down like a dog. Neji sat up to look at him. He wished Inuyasha hadn't moved away and gone for- Neji stopped himself from thinking anymore. Gone for what? Licking him again? Eating him. That thought alone made Neji turned his head with a blush.

"What's going on?" They both turned to see Kagome and Hinata at the door.

Inuyasha stood up. "Nothing." He headed towards them as Neji stood up.

"Inuyasha your face." Kagome reached up touching Inuyasha's face softly.

The touch made Neji stop in his tracks. A pang of jealousy hit him in his heart. He could feel how Inuyasha relaxed into the touch. Why was he-

A scratch on his foot made him look down at Hinata only to catch sight of the crystal glowing softly only starting to glow brighter. He put his hand over it. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to stop. It seemed thats all it took before the warmth coming from it slowly went away and he let out a breath.

'_What__were__you__desiring__?'_ Hinata asked him looking up at him.

Neji looked down at him. "I-I don't know."

"Hey you two coming?" Kagome asked.

Neji looked up at her. "Oh yeah."

They followed her out of the shrine and to Kagome's house where three people were waiting at the door. It was the boy from before, a woman, and an old man.

"Neji, Hinata this is my mother, my Grandpa, and my little brother Sato." Kagome introduced.

"I'm sorry to scare you like I did." Neji said putting his hand on his heart.

Sato turned his head crossing his arm. "I wasn't scared?"

"Don't try to hide it brat." Inuyasha said. "I can still smell fear all over you."

"No fair Inuyasha." Sato said.

Neji blinked at the conversation between them two. It made him wonder if Inuyasha was like this to everyone kid younger than him.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kagome's mother said. "My name is Nodoka but you can call me Mama Higurashi if you like."

Neji blushed at the familiarity she had. Before he could speak Kagome's Grandpa got in the way. "And you can call me Grandpa."

Neji opened his mouth to protest but Nodoka was playing with his ears. The soft hands brushing against his fur made him shiver. "Oh you're ears are so cute."

"T-thank you." He said feeling a tug on his tail. He looked back to look at Sato who was holding his tail.

"How come you don't have a tail Inuyasha?"

"Beats me." Inuyasha said. He was laying on the porch yawning. "I'm sure it gets in the way."

"It doesn't." Neji said lifting his tail up and out of Sato's grip. "I don't notice it at all."

"Please come inside. "Nodoka said. "Do you drink tea? Or maybe warm milk? Oh my. Kagome never brought home another demon before. She only brings Inuyasha." She gasped grabbing Neji's hands. "Could this mean that you are really my daughters boyfriend?"

Neji blinked. "B-boyfriend? Oh no I'm..." He trailed off not sure what he was going to say next. He was what gay? Last time he checked the last relationship he had was with his classmate Tenten. He shook his head. " not Kagome's boyfriend."

"Yeah mom don't you know Inuyasha is."Sato said.

"I'm not her boyfriend." Inuyasha said rather quickly.

Neji looked at him before feeling some what happy about the that. They all went into Kagome's living room where Kagome explained why she had brought Neji here. He was surprised that she didn't leave anything out.

"Oh my." Nodoka said. "Thats terrible." But she smiled. "You said you will be gone for a while. Thank goodness it is summer time now and you won't miss so much of your studies."

"Yeah." Kagome said laughing. "It's getting dark."

"I bet you would like to take a bath." Nodoka said to Neji.

The idea made Neji smile. "Yes I would."

"Come on I'll show you to it." Sato said standing up. Neji nodded following before looking at Hinata. She licked her paw and cleaned her head.

'_I__'__ll__be__fine__on__my__own__.' _Hinata said.

Neji smiled at her before following Sato.

XXX

After his words he went to Kagome's room where she was waiting with Hinata. She turned to him. "People have noticed that you are gone."

He went over to her to look at the computer that she was looking at. He looked at the screen at the missing person picture of him and Hinata. There was also a video of their father talking to the press about them.

"Do you want to watch it?" Kagome asked.

"No...I don't." He shook his head before looking out the window. "Um Kagome can I borrow a hat?"

"Ugh sure." She stood up grabbing a cap that she usually puts on Inuyasha. He smiled before grabbing her backpack as well. "We'll be back."

"Wait where are you going? Kagome asked standing up and going to him.

"We have to go see them."

"That's not a good idea." Kagome said. "What if they react badly?"

"We just have to see them." He put Hinata in his bag before putting it on his back and putting on the cap. He opened the window and climbed out of it. Once on the roof he saw Inuyasha and he rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Do you even know the way back?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can figure it out." Neji said before he jumped off the roof to the next one and headed towards his house.

XXX

Neji landed on his roof softly before crawling over to their shared bedroom and looked inside. The house was dark and he didn't hear anyone inside. He jumped down to the ground before opening his bag and letting Hinata slip into the basement window that never really worked right enough to open all the way.

He waited for Hinata to go into the living room and couldn't help but smile as she unlocked the window. He opened it and slipped inside. The smell of his family overtook him. Their father's coffee still on the table. It was like he didn't even touch it.

Hinata went upstairs while he looked around the room. He felt foreign in his own home and it made him frown. He went to the fire place picking up the family picture. His father, sisters, and himself standing together smiling and happy.

'_Neji__._' Hinata voice made him look at her.

Neji looked at her before looking at the time. "We should head back. No telling when they will get back in."

He let out a sigh before picking her up and putting her in the bag. With a second thought he slipped the picture into his bag as well before going out the window careful to shut it behind him. He ran down the back alley looking back at his house before facing forward. "I'll change us back to normal...and bring us back home." He promised outloud to Hinata. She rubbed against him and he continued to run.

XXX

Inuyasha sighed as he jumped out of the window with Kagome on his back. "He said he could find his way back." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha he doesn't live around here." Kagome said before sighing. "I should've let you go with him in the first place."

"What makes you think I would've gone?" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Do you smell him?" Kagome asked trying not to hit Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniffed the air before feeling some sort of pulse of energy. He headed towards that direction. "Inuyasha you're heading towards the beach."

"I know that Kagome." Inuyasha said in a mocking tone. "That's where he is."

They landed on the beach to see that Neji and Hinata were sitting by the shore. "There is he." Kagome said.

They went over to the two of them. "This is where we last were." Neji said looking over at the spot. "I wonder how long till they give up."

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose hating the smell of self-pity coming off of Neji. He sucked his teeth. "Stop whining." Inuyasha said. "The sooner we get back to the Feudal Era Japan and find those neko's."

Kagome looked at him ready to stomp on his feet before Neji stood up. "N-Neji."

"We shouldn't stay here long." Neji said turning around. "I thought maybe something would be here but nothing."

"Right." Kagome said. "Come on Inuyasha." She climbed up on his back.

Neji walked past Inuyasha while he was still crouched down letting Kagome climb on. He let his tail slap him in the face. "I told you mutt that I could find my own way back."

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "Kagome thought otherwise."

"I thought you might of lived farther away but you really are rather close." Kagome said.

Neji smiled back at her. "Yeah I didn't know till now either. To think we might have crossed pass at one point."

"Yeah yeah lets go." Inuyasha said. "Lead the way if you can."

Neji smirked. "I can." He picked up Hinata before he took off into the night with Inuyasha behind him.

XXX

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Kagome said hugging her mom and grandfather.

"I'm just happy to know that it is over the summer." Nodoka said. "You won't be missing school."

"I know mom." Kagome said smiling at her. "Tell my friends that I'm on vacation if they are wondering."

"Please be safe Kagome." Sato said before turning to Inuyasha and Neji. "Protect her."

"I'll do my best." Neji said nodding at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She can protect herself." He turned to the well before jumping in without another word. Neji sighed at that before looking at Kagome's family. He felt guilty for tearing Kagome away from them. His ears lowered themselves. "Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him before smiling. "I already told you I did. It's really ok Neji. I'm sure. Nothing is going to change my mind."

Neji smiled at that grabbing her hand and holding Hinata with the other one. They stood on the well saying their last goodbyes before jumping in together.

XXX

Shippo was waiting when they both climbed out. "Kagome, Neji your back." He said. Neji pulled himself up letting Hinata drop from his mouth.

Hinata rubbed herself against Shippo who laughed as Neji helped Kagome out. "Did you get everything you needed?" Miroku asked once they were out. Neji could see Inuyasha sitting by a tree

"Yep. We can head out." Kagome said she blinked before cocking her head to the side. "Wait which way would we be going anyway."

Miroku crossed his arms. "Well we've only been on the North and East side. So maybe if we go towards the West and South side we can find demons that are use to reacting to the neko's in heat."

"Then lets go." Neji said pumping his fist and his ears twitched some before he headed in one direction.

"Do you know where you are going?" Inuyasha asked.

Neji turned to look at him. "I'm good with directions like this."

"That is the South Inuyasha." Sango said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

XOXOX

Yay done. I might be moving to livejournal if my stories are deleted. I will be pissed but then again I deserve it because I am breaking the rule. Anyway please reveiw.


	5. Dreams

_Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each._

_**XXX Chapter 5 XXX**_

_Dreams_

_He wasn't sure where he was. It was bright and he seemed to be sitting on the steps of what he was sure was his house but it was weird. He was still in the Feudal Era and he wasn't alone. People walked by him smiling, mostly women giving him smiles and a wink. _

_He blinked looking up to see a women coming to him. She was beautiful with long purple hair and red painted lips, but he was less taking notice of her beautiful curvy body that he had a strange longing to touch but more on what was in her hand. _

_She was carrying a bundle. As she got closer he could see that it was a baby. He stood up going to her holding out his hand taking the baby from her. He could tell that it was his and one he looked at it he saw that it was a boy with dark hair._

"_I love you so much Miroku."_

XXX

Neji snapped his eyes open sitting up suddenly. He looked around at all of everyone. Miroku wasn't sleeping that far off and Neji put a hand on his head. That was a weird dream. It felt so real as if he was there but he was Miroku? He rubbed his eyes looking as Hinata lifted her head at him.

'_Are you ok?'_ She asked.

"Yeah." He said rubbing his head. "I'm fine." He laid back down but he couldn't fall asleep.

XXX

"Hey Neji you don't look so good." Shippo said.

"I didn't get much sleep." Neji said rubbing his eyes.

Kagome looked back at him. "I think I have instant coffee in my bag somewhere. Do you want it?"

Neji shook his head. "No. I don't like coffee." He smiled at her. "But thank you."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "We are coming up to a village."

"Well we shouldn't hang around too long." Sango said. "We do have a long journey."

"Yes we shouldn't stay too long." Miroku said.

They neared the entrance to the village. It looked small enough and as they walked through they looked around. People were staring but Neji was sure they got that along with the number of demons they had all together.

Neji noticed something quickly. "I don't see any men."

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Hi." They all stopped when two women stopped in the middle of their way. The others ones were gathering around them. "Welcome to our village. We don't get many visitors so please allow us to-"

"I'm sorry." Sango said waving her hand. "We are in a hurry and we are just passing through."

"Now now Sango." Miroku pushed past her to the women. "We have been invited by what I am sure is the leader of this village. We should take their offer without hesitation."

Sango glared daggers at the monk, her eyes burning. Miroku walked off with both women and Inuyasha sighed. "I don't see this going well." Inuyasha said as he followed. Sango stomped after him. Neji followed with her.

XXX

They all sat down in the leaders house. She had long purple hair with some of it covering her left eye. Her other purple eye could be fully seen. Her lips were painted red. "My name is Aiko and I am happy to welcome you." She smiled at them.

"If you don't mind us asking..."Kagome said. "But I've noticed that there aren't any men around."

Aiko put a hand to her mouth. "Yes. All the men in our village have gone off to war with another village towards the west. They have left us here all alone." As tears formed at her eyes.

Miroku grabbed her hand. "There, there. I'm sure they will be home soon."

Aiko looked at Miroku softly. "I am sure they will. I only wish...I had someone to come back to me. You see. As the leader of this village I have yet to find my own. To have someone to help me bare children."

Neji blinked before looking at Sango who was just burning up in her seat. "I know how you feel. I have yet to find someone to bare my own children." Miroku said.

Aiko smiled running her finger against Miroku's chin. "I think we just found something we have in common."

"You know we are here too." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Sango said sounding just as annoyed.

Aiko put a hand on her chest. "I am sorry. I just haven't had the company of a male in so very long." She turned to look at Miroku. "It's just something I can't help."

"I can help but be in the home of a beauty like you." Miroku said holding Aiko's hand before he kissed it.

It was the last straw and Sango stood up and left. Neji watched her go before looking at Miroku. He looked at Miroku who seemed not to care. Neji couldn't hold it as he stood up and followed.

"Sango? Sango!" He called after her before running up and catching up to her. "Sango are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sango said continued to walk. She suddenly stop and turned to look at him. "You would think that stupid monk only thought with his dick instead of that mind of his. Uh! He gets me so mad." She turned to leave again before turning back to Neji. "And this woman comes out of nowhere showing off her chest say 'I've always wanted a baby'. UH! I can't stand it." She turned to leave again but once again turned to look at Neji. "He looks like he's in some fucking dream."

Neji blinked at that. "Dream?"

She finally walked away and Neji blinked. He went to follow Sango only to hear that she had slammed the door to her room shut. He sighed going back to the dinner to see the others were leaving. They were all there except for Miroku.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Neji asked.

"Yeah we are fine." Inuyasha said. "Just nauseous." He walked past Neji and Neji blinked looking at him. He looked back at Kagome.

"It's just Miroku kind is getting really cozy Aiko." Kagome said.

Neji moved his ear to listen to the door before blushing when he heard what sounded like a moan. He turned to look at Kagome and Shippo. "Kagome I think Sango is very upset."

"I'm sure as well." Kagome said as she headed to the room the both of them shared. Neji looked down at Hinata. He sighed. "I think we may have a problem."

XXX

'_A dream?_' Hinata asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah. Last night I had a dream that I was Miroku. The weird part was Aiko was there as well."

'_That is weird.' _Hinata said licking her paw. _'But if it's a dream come true how is that possible?'_

Neji's ear twitched before he looked down at Hinata. "You don't think that thing we heard as children are true?"

Hinata blinked at him and he crossed his arms. "You know. A dream is a wish your heart makes."

Hinata's ears went up at that. _'You think because you had a dream that the crystal heart made it come true?'_

Neji shrugged. "I'm not sure but...the dream wasn't about Aiko but it was about a baby."

Neji looked back at Aiko's room moving his ears so he could listen. He started to get something when a tapping on his shoulder made him scream like a cat and jump. He covered his mouth turning around to glare at Inuyasha who was giving him a smirk.

"Try to hear a show?" Inuyasha asked.

Neji blushed. "No!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Right."

"What are you doing here?"

"Something is weird about this place." Inuyasha said. "I've never seen a place like this. I'm going to go look around."

He walked past him out towards the forest. Neji watched him go before turning to the wall behind him. He brought his nail to it and scratched it. The wood chipped and he cocked his head to the sided.

"Hello Neji." Neji turned to look at Miroku. "Are you having a good night?"

"Uh sure." Neji said putting his hand on the wall. "Miroku have you ever been here before?"

"To this village?" Miroku asked blinking. He put his arm around Neji. "If I've been here before...lets just say I will probably have my fill of children." He laughed loudly before suddenly pulling him and Neji down. Neji blinked at that before seeing a rock zoom past them. Neji turned around to see Sango.

"O-oh hi Sango." Miroku said laughing nervously.

She started to head their way but Neji jumped up getting in between them. "So um it's getting late, let's get some sleep." He picked up Miroku and pushed him into the room shutting the door behind him. He sighed before turning to Miroku. He looked content.

"I've never meet a women like her." Miroku said. "It's like a dream come true."

Neji turned away running his hand through his hair. "That's what I'm afraid of." Neji mumbled to himself.

XXX

_He was running alongside Inuyasha in the woods and was carrying something heavy. His heart pounding as the wind was running through his hair. There was a burning fear in the pit of his stomach. He turned his head to look at Inuyasha and Kirara on his left. When he turned his head to the right his eyes widen as he was himself with Hinata on the other side._

_They reached a clearing where Aiko was standing with Miroku in her hand. Her hair was flowing everywhere and her fingers had grown longer into sharp claws._

"_Sango!" Inuyasha said and he looked at him before nodding. _

"_HIRAIKOTSU!" _

XXX

"STOP!" Neji opened his eyes yelled. His heart was pounding and the fur on his tail was on end. He stood up going to Miroku to check to see if he was there. Before he could reach him something crashed through the wall pushing him out the other one and right into Inuyasha's and Shippo's room.

He fell into the hanyou waking him up. "What the hell?"

Neji sat himself up looking into his room to see Aiko was holding Miroku in her arms. "The monk is MINE!" She yelled. Her voice sounded more demonic and with a closer look he could see that her teeth were much sharper than before.

Neji stood up with Inuyasha by his side. "What the hell is that?"

"It's Aiko." Neji said. He put his hand on the crystal. "Did...I do this?" He mumbled before Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Look Lady. I don't know what up with you but you better put-"

Before Inuyasha could finish she extended one of her fingers right through Inuyasha's shoulder. Neji stepped back before turning to look at Aiko. She pulled her finger out of his shoulder before looking at Neji.

"Where are you taking Miroku?" Neji asked.

Aiko just smiled at him. "I plan to make him carry my children."

"What?" Miroku asked shocked. He started struggle but Aiko only laughed loudly before carrying him off.

Sango and Kagome ran out of the room just in time to see Aiko carrying Miroku off. "Miroku!"

"Sango!" Miroku reached out for her but they couldn't reach. Sango watched Miroku be carried away. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Th-this can't be happening." She said out loud.

"What the just happen?" Shippo asked jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ow that hurt." Inuyasha pushed him off. Neji turned to look at him but Kagome was already at his side.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said.

"We have to go." Sango said. "Kirara!"

Kirara turned to her bigger self. "Wait." Neji called after her but she was already gone.

Hinata came to him._ 'Neji what's going on?_' Hinata asked.

Neji bit his lip before looking at her. "Come on."

She nodded before turning like Kirara and they both ran after Sango. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome ran after them.

They meet up with Sango and Kirara. "What's going on?" Shippo asked. She was on Hinata's back. "Just a few hours ago she was human."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. "She now smells like a fucking demon."

Neji looked at Sango. They were in the same formation like the dream except Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. He narrowed his eyes. "Sango did you have a dream last night?"

They all looked at him. "What does that have anything to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked.

Neji looked forward. "I don't know why but...I think I saw it. The dream was that Aiko was a demon and was after Miroku."

Sango looked at him slowly down some. They all did and she looked at him. "That was my dream."

"What does that mean?" Shippo asked.

Neji put his hand on the crystal. "Last night I think I had another person's dream. It was of this Miroku holding a baby boy and Aiko was the mother of the child. Then we come here. Now Sango dreams that Aiko is a demon and Miroku needs to be saved and it happens."

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked.

"The crystal is making it happen." Neji said. "The crystal heart is making other peoples desires come true when they dream it."

They all stared at him before they heard a scream. Inuyasha let Kagome go before running off in top speed. Kagome and Sango got on Kirara's back and Shippo and Neji got on Hinata's. They ran off towards where the scream came from to see Miroku being dragged towards Aiko.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

Kagome got her bow and arrow ready shooting it at Aiko. It hit her in the heart and she roared in anger letting Miroku rushing at them. Inuyasha and Sango pulled out their swords running towards her.

They tried to slash at her but she blocked them using her claws. Neji rushed over to Miroku helping him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Miroku said standing. "Just moved out the way." He stood up pulling the beads from around his wrist and holding his hand out.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Neji stood behind Miroku and watched as wind suddenly picked up dragging the Aiko towards them.

Inuyasha stabbed his sword into the ground holding him and Sango while Kagome and Shippo held tight against a tree with Kirara and Hinata.

"I'm not taking her into the tunnel. So get ready Neji." Miroku said.

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Right."

Once Aiko was close enough Miroku pulled the tunnel back and Neji jumped over him slashing at Aiko. He got her in the throat cutting her open. He stumbled before turning around to see Aiko bleeding out and falling dead.

He let out a breath falling down on his butt. He felt tired and ready to sleep. They all gathered around him. "Miroku are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Miroku said. "I didn't even know she was a demon."

"She wasn't." Inuyasha said. "Not until Neji made her one."

Miroku looked at Neji. "Oh?"

Neji sighed nodding. "I guess...the crystal heart can make dreams come true."

Kagome gave a small smile. "I always thought that was just a kid saying. A dream is a wish your heart makes."

"A desire that you can picture in your mind." Neji said.

Miroku stared at him. "So you can...make any dream come true?"

Neji looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Aiko was yours. Aiko as a demon was Sango's."

Sango blushed at that turning her head away. Miroku went up to him. "Sango I'm shocked. You wanted to hurt me."

"Not hurt you...save you." Sango mumbled the last part. She was blushing. Neji smiled at that before she squeaked.

"I don't know what to say." Miroku said with his hand on Sango's ass groping it.

"Dirty monk." Sango said hitting Miroku.

Neji sighed. So maybe Miroku didn't change after all but he could tell they were doing better now. He stood up yawning.

"So what do we do about this?" Shippo asked.

Neji crossed his arms. "I can try to escape the dream by waking myself up but...I really need to figure out more about this crystal. If I can make a dream come true by myself what else can I do. I mean I made a whole village with only half of the crystal."

"Yeah there's no telling what else it can do." Kagome said.

"This is getting more and more annoying." Inuyasha said.

Neji looked at him. It did hurt him to hear that before he turned his head. "It would be less if you were helpful any you mutt."

"What was that?"

"You heard me mutt." He tapped his chin. "What was that thing Kagome did...um...OH! Sit boy."

"Psst. That shit doesn't work when you-" Before he could finish he was pulled down to the ground. Neji was surprised himself that he was able to do it but he smiled.

"I know you're weakness mutt." Neji said stepping on Inuyasha's back as he walked off. Kagome sighed before following Neji. The others did the same and Inuyasha sat up.

"What you guys are just going to leave me like that?" He asked before standing up and following them.

XXX

The mirror fogged up after showing the view the scene. A smirk pulled on the mans face. "It seems we have been wasting time searching for a jewel that isn't as powerful compared to this one."

"It requires a heart." A woman's voice said. "Do you have one?"

"Who needs my heart when I have yours." She clenched her jaw looking at the man before her.

"Do you want me to get it?" Another's voice said.

"No. Lets see what else this can do."

XOXOX

And the bad guy come into view. This isn't set in a real date on the series of Inuyasha but if I had to pick when this happen I would say after they beat the band of seven but thats the own real thing you should worry about please enjoy and review! I'll post again soon!


	6. The Dead

_Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each._

_A/N: I thought it was time to put a little yaoi action in this. Enjoy!_

_**XXX Chapter 6 XXX**_

_The Dead_

"This could be dangerous." Miroku said.

"More like annoying." Inuyasha said kicking acorn's out of his way. They had all tried to get some much needed rest when they seemed to be suddenly attacked...by acorns dropping from every tree around them dumping on and around them.

"Hey this is my dream." Shippo pointed out sitting on Neji's head. Inuyasha hit him off.

"Then it's your fault!"

"Ow that hurt." Shippo said rubbing his bumped head.

Neji sighed. "Sorry I couldn't wake up." He picked up an acorn looking at it. "Why are you dreaming of acorns anyway?"

"I use them for my magic." Shippo said. "I only wanted a few."

"Well your few turned to an ocean." Miroku said. He looked at Kagome and Sango. "Would you ladies like some help getting them out of your shirts?"

"Don't make me hurt you." Sango said.

Hinata jumped on Neji's shoulder. "Well we should wake up anyway." Neji said. He looked at the setting moon. It was close to a full moon. He bit his lip. The third quarter moon would be on its way soon.

"Are you coming kitten?" Inuyasha called back to him.

Neji looked up to see the others were already walking. "Yeah." He said following them. He caught up quickly before sighing. He looked at Inuyasha. He remembered how he acted the last quarter and it made him blush. He turned to look away. He didn't want to admit that the way Inuyasha acted that night sent his blood pumping. His scent drove him crazy and he almost wanted him to do it again.

The slight heat against his neck made him grab the crystal heart. "Damn it." He mumbled. He had to because what he thought about. Not even his thoughts were safe it seemed.

Hinata nuzzled his ear and he looked at her. He gave her a small smile before looking forward. He meet with Inuyasha's gold eyes. "You are lagging behind."

Neji blinked looking to see that it was only to the two of them. "Sorry...I'm lost in thought." His tail twitched before he smirked. "I'm sure you've never been lost in thought before since you have no brain." He walked past a ticked off Inuyasha before catching up with the others.

"Just think about it." Miroku said once Neji got closer. "Just one half of the crystal can make a village by itself imagine what a whole one can do."

"We have to make sure not to get it in the wrong hands." Kagome said.

Neji followed them before looking at Inuyasha who walked next to him. "We won't let that happen."

"And how do you plan to do that." Neji looked up to see a man and a women. They were both sitting on what looked to be a giant feather. The woman was sitting in the front wearing a white and crimson-violet kimono. He black hair was up with a feather in in and she had green earrings in them. Her eyes were a dark red and her lips were red.

Trying to stay seated behind her was a guy. He had long black hair in a ponytail and pale skin. His ears were pointed and he looked to have red lips like the women. He wobbled some before putting his hands on the feather. He let out a sigh.

"Kagura...Byakuya." Inuyasha growled.

Neji looked at Inuyasha and the other. They seemed to be on edge. Even Kirara turned to her biggerself. "Do you guys know these people?"

"Lets just say they aren't the good guys." Kagome said.

"What gives you the right to say what's right and wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"Calm down." Kagura said. "Just stick with the plan."

"I'm not stupid." Byakuya said standing up and holding out his hand. At first nothing happen before vines suddenly came into Neji's view. He jumped back, till he felt vines crawling over him. "W-what is this?"

"Neji." Shippo jumped to him but vines came all around them pulling them apart and holding their arms at their side. Neji cried out as the vines squeezed tighter and he looked up at Byakuya who was laughing.

"Is this really what we are looking for?" Byakuya asked before Inuyasha got himself out. He pulled out his sword cutting the others out. He went to cut Neji but the vines moved turning him upside down and right in the way of his sword.

"INUYASHA!" Neji cried out before the sword stopped right at his head. He stared at it shocked before his eye twitched. "Will you be careful?"

"Will you shut up." Inuyasha said. "I didn't hurt you."

"But I will!" Kagura said pulling out her fans. "Dance of Blades!"

With a swing of her fan blades of wind came towards the group. They all went to move but vines appeared around their ankles holding them in place. Neji gasped. "No!"

With a bright light a pink sphere appeared out of the crystal heart and expanded out around all of them. The vines holding Neji dissolved dropping him on the ground. He looked up to see the sphere completely covered them keeping Kagura and Byakuya out. He sat up looking at it.

"Wow." Shippo said.

He turned when banging came to his ears and he looked to see Byakuya banging at the sphere. Inuyasha pulled out his sword bringing it back. "Neji when I tell you to drop the sphere."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "R-right."

Inuyasha got his sword ready over his head. "NOW!"

Neji closed his eyes suddenly feeling wind and looked to see the sphere was gone. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha cried aiming it right at Byakuya and Kagura. It went out wide and straight at them. They couldn't dodge it.

The sound of screams were the last thing they heard before the dust from the wind scar cleared up. Neji blinked looking at where they were. He gasped when he looked at where their remains were only to see what looked like torn up paper.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Neji asked going up to him.

"Byakuya can make illusions with paper origami." Miroku said.

"Who are those two?" Neji asked.

"They are Naraku's detachment." Miroku said. "He can make incarnations to do his work for him."

"Does he have more?"

Sango crossed her arms. "We've run into nine all together. The only ones we know are still around are three. Kagura and Byakuya are two of the three."

"I wonder what they wanted?" Shippo asked.

"To see what the crystal heart can do." Miroku said.

Neji touched the heart before he gasped. "D-does this mean..."

Miroku sighed. "Yeah...Naraku may know about you."

XXX

They continued on their way till nightfall where Kagome insisted that they rest up. "This could be a bad idea." Inuyasha pointed out.

"We've been walking all day." Kagome said. "Taking a break can't be all that bad."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before looking at Neji. "Hey kitten let's go." Inuyasha grabbed Neji's arm making him blush.

"W-where are we going?" Neji asked.

Inuyasha pushed him before showing his claws. "We are going to fight."

"What?" Neji moved out of the way as Inuyasha tried to cut him across the face. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha stop." Kagome said.

"Now that Naraku knows about the crystal heart there is no doubt that he will be after you tenfold. You have to be ready for anything and you need to learn to use the crystal to protect yourself." Inuyasha said slashing at him again.

Neji moved out the way. "I have."

"That was because you panic. You can't wait till you absolutely have to do something. Don't wait till the last minute defend yourself."

Inuyasha went to attack again but was met with a pink shield blocking the hit. Neji stepped back looking at it before he was hit in the back. He stumbled forwards looking at Sango. "You too Sango."

"Inuyasha has a point." Sango said. "You have a power. As long as you don't over do it you should use it."

Neji did a backflip when they both tried to attack him at the same time. Sango went to kick him but came to hit a pink shield. Inuyasha got the same treatment. "Don't forget offense." Shippo said suddenly Neji turned around to look at him.

"And don't forget your opponents. If you leave anything open they will take it." Inuyasha said. Before he could touch him pink vines wrapped around his ankle yanking him upside down. Neji stepped back looking at it.

"Interesting." Miroku said looking at the vine that was hanging Inuyasha upside down. It looked just like the one Byakuya had used but pink and slightly see through. "You re-used what Byakuya did himself."

Neji blinked. "I didn't do that." Neji said.

They looked at him before looking at Hinata. Her crystal was glowing a light pink before it stopped. Inuyasha dropped on his head yelping in pain. Neji picked up Hinata with a sigh. "You're better then me already."

Hinata just licked her paw cleaning her face. He sighed sitting back. He looked up at the sky. He was sure that tomorrow was going to be a full moon. Tomorrow. Hinata sat on his lap. _'Tomorrow is our birthday.'_

Neji looked down at her before Shippo came up to him. "Your birthday is tomorrow!"

That got the other attention. "Yeah." Neji said. "We are turning eighteen."

"I wish I knew early." Kagome said. "I would of gotten you guys something from the present."

Neji shook his head. "You don't have to do anything."

"We aren't going to do anything." Inuyasha said. "No one cares about birthday."

Neji glared at him before laying back down. Everyone slowly started to fall asleep. He curled up next to Kagome before falling asleep.

XXX

He was happy to wake up from a dreamless sleep. He looked around to see anything out of the ordinary to make sure that was the case. He stretched out his legs and tail. He could feel the fur on him puff out and it made his shake it out. When he heard a laugh he look up at Inuyasha. He was sitting on a tree looking at Neji.

"I didn't think anyone could look more ridiculous." Inuyasha said.

Neji glared at him before going up to the tree. He jumped up grabbing onto the branch Inuyasha was on and pulled himself up slowly. He was stronger here and it made him smile.

He sat up on the branch with a sigh. "Whoa. It's high up here."

"Scared of hights?" Inuyasha asked.

Neji narrowed his eyes at him. "No I'm fine."

Inuyasha rolled his eye. His hands were in his sleeve. "Why did you come up here?"

"I was going to kick your mutt ass off." Neji said.

"I would like to see you try." Inuyasha said.

Neji stood up trying not to fall over when the branch wobbled. "What makes you think I-"

Before he could finish Inuyasha kicked out a foot almost making him fall before it moved again making Neji fall onto his stomach. "You talk big for someone who can't really do anything."

"Shut up." Neji said trying to pull himself up before giving up and letting himself drop down on his feet. Inuyasha dropped down as well.

"Happy birthday Neji." Shippo said jumping up to him.

Neji smiled. "Thank you."

Shippo smiled before looking at Hinata. "Happy birthday Hinata."

'_Thank you.'_ Hinata said.

"Why are we wasting time saying happy birthday." Inuyasha said. "Who cares about how old you get? It's only one year closer to your death."

"Really nice Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Neji smiled at that. Kagome stood up happily. "We'll go get something to eat for your birthday."

"You don't have to do that." Neji said.

"We aren't doing that." Inuyasha said.

"But we are." Kagome said. "Come on." He smiled at Neji sitting him down. "Just sit here and we'll be back."

Neji smiled at them before Kagome pushed them all into the woods. Neji shook his head before picking up Hinata.

"It's not as good as being at home but I'm glad that they are so friendly." Neji said with Hinata agreeing before a noise came to their ears. He looked to see a little girl. She looked to be around ten-years-old and was crying. Neji stood up with Hinata on her shoulder before walking over to her.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked as he walked towards her. She looked scared and backed up some. "No you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." He held up his hands to show that he meant no harm and she came out of the shadow.

His heart almost stopped when he saw her. She had white hair and pale skins and dark eyes. She was dress in all white that was covered in blood but that wasn't what made his heart stop. She had cat ears and a slick white tail.

"A...neko?" He said out of awe. She looked up at him before gasping.

"You are like me."

Neji nodded. "Ye-yeah. What happen to you?"

She closed cried more rubbing her eyes. "We were attacked."

"You mean your family?"

She nodded before running up to him and hugging him crying on his chest. "They attacked us and ate mommy." Neji swallowed at the words. He put his arms around her and picked her up. "Hey it's ok." He touched her ears surprised that he was actually seeing another neko like him.

"You have it." He looked down at Neji to see that she was looking at his and Hinata's crystal heart.

"You know what this is?"

She nodded before gasping. "You can bring them back."

She got out of Neji's hands and instead grabbed it running to the woods with him. Hinata followed behind on the ground. "Wait what did you say?"

"Bring them back." She said again.

"You mean to life!" The thought alone seemed impossible.

"Yes. You can do it. You hold the crystal heart. You can do anything."

She pulled him to a river where there was a pile of bones. They looked to be picked clean with only some blood and flesh on them. He swallowed hard. "I-I don't..."

"Please." She latched onto his leg and squeezed hard.

Neji looked down at her before Hinata brushed up against him. _'Do you think we really can?'_

"I don't know." Neji said.

"Just concentrate." The girl said. "Bring back the people infront of you. Bring them back to life."

Neji looked at the bones. "Bring them back...bring them back." He closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing. He could tell Hinata's was doing the same. The wind picked up some before he felt a warm feeling against his skin. He opened his eyes to look at the bone to see that they were beginning to glow. He was doing it.

XXX

Inuyasha suddenly stopped when he felt something. He turned around to the way he came, to where Neji and Hinata were waiting. The others ran up to him. "Inuyasha what happen. You almost caught that boar." Sango said.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said.

Sango looked at him shocked by that but Kirara and Shippo was looking the same way. "Is something wrong?"

"I think so." Shippo said.

Inuyasha started to head that way before a sharp air almost cut him. He backed up to look at Kagura. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Kagura." Inuyasha said. "What are you-"

"I can't have you leaving so fast." She pulled out her fan. "We have much to do. Dance of Wind Blades!" She waved her fan at them making them move out of the way.

"She wants us to stay here. Somethings wrong." Miroku said.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and swung at her. "Whatever the hell it is we are going to cut her down."

"I'm right behind you." Sango said. "You guys go ahead."

Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome ran back towards Neji and Hinata. "You aren't going-"

"Blades of Blood." Inuyasha said. He sent his blood at Kagura stopping her from talking.

"You aren't going anywhere." Inuyasha barked.

XXX

He fell to his knees panting. The pink light that was around him disappeared. Hinata fell as well next to him. He never felt so drained.

"You have to keep going."

"I can't." Neji said.

"You have to." Neji blinked at the voice. It was beginning to sound different. He looked up at her before someone called his name.

"Neji!" He turned to look to see Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Guys." Before they could get closer vines appeared under them and wrapped around them holding them in place. He gasped trying to stand only to hear chuckling.

"Well there's no use in holding it any more. Kanna." The voice of Byakuya came up to his ears. He seemed to appear out of nowhere behind the girl and to Neji's shock her ears and tail disappeared and Byakuya laughed. "I never thought you would be so easy to trick." He laughed louder.

"We don't have much time." Kanna said. Her voice sounded dead and so did her eyes. Neji tried to get up but he could till Byakuya grabbed his hair pulling him up and grabbing Hinata by the scruff.

"Right. You guys have a job to do. You are going to bring back our friends that mutt killed off. We need them and I even gathered up their bones and everything and to say it was easy. But what my master one my master gets and he wants to see what you can do."

"What makes you think I will do it?" Neji asked looking at Byakuya.

The sound of the others in pain made Neji turned to look at them. The vines were squeezing them.

"Stop!"

"Then do it!" Byakuya yelled back.

Neji looked at them before standing on his two feet. He put Hinata in his arms. She didn't seem to be awake but he squeezed her and she licked his arm.

"Just a little more." Neji said.

"Don't do it!" Miroku yelled but Neji closed his eyes already concentration. He could feel the crystal powers beginning to work. The pulse of power ran through him and he could feel it connecting with Hinata's making the power stronger.

"That's it." Byakuya said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha's voice suddenly yelled out before he felt something on the back of his head pushing him forwards. He lost his focus and opened his eyes when he suddenly fell face first into the ground.

Byakuya jumped back on the other bank and Neji lifted up his head. "Why did you kick me?"

"Because you just screwed us over." Inuyasha said.

Neji looked over at river bank to see Byakuya standing back and there were four guys laying on the ground. They were all naked and as they began to wake up Neji blushed.

One looked very handsome with a tattoo on his forehead of a four point star. He had long black hair that ran down his back and longer it seemed. His eyes were dark and he had tan skin.

Laying next to him was another guy with dark hair as well that went to the middle of his shoulder. His eyes were light with two purple marks under them. He looked rather girlie compared to the others one.

The next one was bald with light purple marks going up from the bottom of his face all the way up, past his eyes to his forehead where he had another tattoo in the middle.

The last one had short dark hair to his ears and dark eyes. He, like the other looked surprised to be back alive.

The one that looked like a girl wrapped his arms around the long haired one. "Bankotsu can you believe it. Again we are back to life."

Bankotsu look continued to look at his hands before looking up and meeting eyes at Neji.

"Byakuya." Neji turned his eyes away to look at Kagura who appeared from the trees. She let herself drop from the feather and stood next to Byakuya.

"As you can see he only brought back four." Byakuya said.

Neji looked at her before he was grabbed suddenly and pulled to someone's chest. It was the girlie one again. He felt too weak to push him away even when his ears were grabbed roughly. "Your ears are the cutest I have seen."

"Let him go." Inuyasha said finally letting his presence known. "Jakotsu."

Jakotsu looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Oh. So fiesty. It seen a thrill down me and I don't think I'm the only one aye kitty." He flickered Neji's ear making it twitch.

"Thats enough." Kagura said. "We got what we wanted.

"But I want to play." Bankotsu said with a smile. He stood up disregarding that he was naked and without a weapon.

"I agree." The bald one said.

"Naraku wishes us back." Kanna said.

Everyone turned to her before the ground began to shake. Vines started to appear from the ground separating the two groups. Jakotsu smiled before licking Neji's face. "I'll be back for you kitty."

He stopped licking before biting at Neji's ear before jumping back as the vines separated them.

"Neji." Kagome said finally free of the vines. Inuyasha stepped up before Neji fell over. He felt faint and Hinata was already out of it.

The others came over to him. "Is he ok?" Shippo asked.

"He's just fainted." Miroku said. They looked at where there were still bones left over. "I guess bring back the dead took a lot out of him."

Inuyasha growled. "We are only digging ourselves deeper into problems and we still know nothing about the damn crystal."

"We have to find someone that does." Kagome said.

They all looked at her before looking at Neji. They all silently agreed with her.

XOXOXO

All done. And before Neji's birthday is over. Anyway Happy Birthday to him and I hope if anyones birthday is today happy birthday!


	7. Lost

_Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each._

_A/N: I thought it was time to put a little yaoi action in this. Enjoy!_

XXX Chapter 7 XXX

Lost

He opened his eyes slowly. He was moving but was not using his own legs. A scent filled his nose and he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his back. "Inuyasha." He whispered into the hanyou ear.

"Bout time you woke up." Inuyasha said. "I've been waiting."

Inuyasha was waiting for him to wake up. He felt his face heat up. He was blushing at that alone and his tail curled. He got ready to say something only to have Inuyasha to let him go letting him drop down onto the ground. Neji looked up at him before Inuyasha stuck his foot in his face pushing him down.

"Thanks to you idiot we have more problems to deal with." Inuyasha barked at him as he put his foot on his face.

"Get your foot out of my face." Neji snapped scratching his leg. The others had showed up and Neji sat up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You brought back to life four out of the seven members of the Band of Seven." Miroku said helping Neji stand up.

"Band of Seven? Who are they?" Neji asked.

"They are a band of mercenaries that lived a long time ago but Naraku had brought them back to life. We did beat them but it took us awhile." Sango said.

"And you brought back the four we had the most problems with." Kagome said.

Neji's ears went down. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"But you did it." Inuyasha said. He shook his head walking off. "This is beginning to be more of a problem then it is wort."

That comment hurt Neji and he looked down. "Come on. "Kagome said. "Don't let Inuyasha get to you."

"I just feel bad." Neji said. "I only seem to be causing you guys problems."

"It's not like that." Kagome said. "We've gotten to problems ourselves. Thats one thing that we seem to be good at."

Neji smiled at that before following with Kagome after the others. They caught up quickly and they saw the others were waiting. Inuyasha glared at him. "Are you done crying?"

"Sit boy." Neji said walking past Inuyasha as he fell down face first into the ground. Hinata stepped on his head before following Neji.

"Man you really need to know to shut up sometimes." Shippo said as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "He wouldn't be so high and mighty if I could tell him to sit down."

He sat up shaking his head before a scent came to him. He sniffed the air growling at the scent. He ran back to Kagome grabbing her by her waist. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Neji looked back at them. She was blushing and Inuyasha was looking around for something. "What is he doing here?"

"Who?" Neji asked.

Before he got an answer there was a whirlwind came from above separating him and Inuyasha. At first he thought it was Kagura but blinked when he saw a guy. He had blue eyes and a long black hair in a ponytail. He was wearing brown what smelt like some kind of animal pelts. He also had a brown bushy tail.

"Koga." Inuyasha said.

"Mutt." Koga said back with a smirk. "I think you have something I want."

"You aren't getting Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped.

Koga laughed. "Yeah I will get her but that isn't what I'm talking about."

Koga turned to Neji and he stood up straight. Before Inuyasha or the others could do something Koga moved quickly ran around Neji. Before he knew it he was tied up and gagged with Hinata tied up on his side. It surprised him at Koga's quickness and at once he started to struggle. Koga threw him over his shoulder.

"Wow pretty light."

"Put him down." Kagome snapped.

"No can do baby." Koga said. "Don't worry. No matter if he's a neko you are still the girl of my dreams. I just need to take care of something."

"Koga." Inuyasha jumped to attack him but Koga jumped up stepping on Inuyasha's head before running off. "See ya mutt!"

Inuyasha started to chase him but Koga was already gone. "Damn it!"

"Come on." Kagome said already running off the way Koga had gone. Inuyasha and the others followed.

XXX

Neji felt like he was getting sick. Everything was moving by so fast and being on his shoulder was not comfortable. He shook his head before trying to move his leg. He got the rope past his knee. With one big kick he hit Koga right between the legs.

It made them both take a tumble and Koga dropped Neji on the ground as he fell down rolling. "Damn!" Koga yelled holding his balls. Neji used his claws and cut the rope and he rolled to stand up grabbing Hinata.

"What do you want with me?" Neji asked keeping his distance from Koga.

Koga stood up still holding his crotch. "That really hurt."

"You kidnapped me!" Neji snapped.

"Not you!" Koga snapped back. "That." He pointed to Neji.

It took Neji a few seconds before he put his hand over the crystal heart. "You aren't getting it." He hissed out.

"I don't want it." Koga said. "That thing is dangerous."

"You know about the crystal heart?"

"Know about it? I've seen it's deadly power with my own eyes." Koga said. There was a chill in his voice that made Neji shiver. The wind blew through their hair and Neji stared at him.

"Look. I'll go where you want me to go as long as you tell me what it is you saw." Neji said.

Koga looked at Neji before looking around. "I guess we are far enough from that mutt."

Koga calling Inuyasha a mutt bothered Neji for some reason. His tail twitched with annoyance. Koga turned and continued to walk in the forest. Neji and Hinata followed him. "I was just a pup when it happened. This was back when neko's were almost everywhere and before they were suppose to keep tabs on the Crystal Heart."

"They still do." Neji protested as if he really knew. For some reason the Crystal Heart had made it to the present. He just wanted to know how.

"Then what are you doing?" Koga asked him harshly. "Just decided to take a stroll. Why aren't you with the other nekos and instead with that Kagome and her friends?"

Neji bite his lip before looking at Koga. "Do you know where the other neko's are? I...was taken and I don't know the way back." He rubbed the back of his head. "I grew up in the colony and I never left so I don't know how to get back there."

"After what happen with the Crystal Heart they took it upon themselves to go into hiding." Koga said.

"What happen?" Neji asked.

"Before the creator of the crystal heart gave it took the neko's they wanted to test it out. Whatever their heart wanted they got without question it was slowly becoming too much for them. They wanted more. Test its power to see what it really could do. So they decided to use it against demons."

Neji looked at him shocked. "W-what?"

"They used the crystal to turn demons against each other. More than usually anyway. They would slaughter each other friends or foes. My parents killed each other right in front of me because of that damn crystal." Koga glared at him and Neji looked away. Koga looked so angry and Neji couldn't look at it.

"One night millions of demons died by each others hands. It was after that the creator gave the crystal to the neko's and left. No one had seen them since." Koga clenched his fist.

"Did you know them?"

"No." Koga waved his hand. "But I did confront them. Left a scar right down their face."

"Do you know why they gave it to the nekos?"

"I don't." Koga turned to look at him. "But I would think you would know that."

Neji blushed as Koga got closer smelling him. "W-what are you doing?"

"You smell like Kagome." Koga pointed out.

"Well she is my friend." Neji said looking at Koga who looked him over before grabbing his ear and pulling. "Ow!" Neji kicked him away. "That hurt!"

"Just wanted to make sure they were real."

"Why wouldn't they?" Neji snapped.

Koga shrugged. "You smell like Kagome."

"You've said that before." Neji said his ear twitching. "You smell like a wet dog like Inuyasha."

"Don't compare me to that mutt."

"Stop calling him a mutt." Neji argued. "Only I can call him that."

"What makes you think that? I've known the mutt longer."

"I hang out with the mutt more."

"So what? Doesn't mean you can tell me I can call him a mutt or not. What gives you the right?"

"I give myself the right." Neji's fur were on end and him and Koga were glaring at each other. Hinata looked between the two of them before Koga smirked.

"Oh." Koga smirked. "You_ like_ him."

Neji looked at him shocked blushing. "W-what? As a friend y-yeah."

Koga chuckled. "Right." He laughed before turning around. "Well it's a lost cause anyway."

"What do you mean?" Neji tried to sound like he didn't care but he knew he did.

"Beside the fact that he is not gay. He is very much in love with Kagome and I can tell that she loves him too."

Neji opened his mouth a little. He didn't want to believe that but something told him he sort of knew. Inuyasha and Kagome argued so much but always ended up making up. They were quick to help each other if they were in trouble or hurt. The way they looked at each other it was slowly becoming clear.

"And if that isn't enough." Koga suddenly said making Neji look at him. "Inuyasha isn't over his ex."

Neji blinked at that before Koga shrugged. "So the best thing to do is get over this crush you have with him before it gets worse."

Neji looked down before Koga grabbed his arm. "Come. We are almost there."

XXX

"I'm bored." Jakotsu said. He sighed loudly untying the band holding Bankotsu hair in it's braid letting the brown locks untangle themselves. He began to braid his hair again while Bankotsu sharpened Banryu.

"We can't do anything till master Naraku commands so." Byakuya said from his seat on a rock.

"I don't want to wait!" Jakotsu yelled letting himself fall against Bankotsu back. He sat up on his knees wrapping his arms around Bankotsu. "I want out. Help me Bankotsu. Help me!"

"This is out of my hand." Bankotsu said with a sigh. "I want to get out just as bad. I want to see that crystal in action again."

"That was amazing." Jakotsu said. "And those ears and that fluffy tail. Oh he's so cute I can just eat him." He licked his lips.

"Will you stop being gay." Renkotsu snapped.

Jakotsu stuck out his tongue at Renkotsu. Bankotsu stopped sharpening Banryu to look at it. He could still feel it. The tingling feeling in his chest with every heartbeat. That power that brought him back to life. It was different from how Naraku had brought him back. He couldn't get that feeling out of him.

XXX

Neji followed Koga through a vine curtains. He pushed them aside before stepping into a clearing. It was a cavern full of wolves and other wolf demon. Some of them lifted their heads to look. They knew what he was and what he had. He picked up Hinata holding her in his arms as he followed Koga.

"Koga." Neji looked up as a girl ran up to Koga. She had red hair in pigtails and green eyes wearing wolf pelt and arm just like Koga. "Where did you go?"

"What it's to you?" Koga asked bak.

The girl stomped her feet. "I'm your wife."

"Wife?" Neji asked. "Weren't you flirting with Kagome a few minutes ago."

The girl gasped. "Koga! How could you!"

"Will you shut up!" Koga snapped. "You aren't my wife! How many times do I have to say that to you!"

"Stop being mean." The girl turned to Neji. "Hi I'm Ayame. Koga's wife."

"You aren't my wife!"

"I'm Neji." Neji said. "And this is Hinata."

"Hi." Ayame smiled. "My father is waiting for you."

"Oh?" Neji asked. "What for?"

"For that." She pointed to the crystal heart. "Come on."

She held out her hand and Neji took. Koga followed the two of them grumbling about something before they headed to the back. Sitting up waiting for them was an old wolf. He had white fur and black eyes. There was a scar on his left eye.

"This is him grandfather." Ayame said. "I mean them."

"Neji, Hinata, this is Yorozoku the Northern leader of the wolf demons." Koga said.

"Are you the southern?" Neji asked looking at Koga. "I'm the Eastern tribe leader."

Neji's ear twitched. He wasn't sure if he was happy with the fact that he didn't know the southern tribe leader. "Why am I here?"

"I wanted to see the crystal." Yorozoku said. "I heard it was out in the open again. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't expect it to be in two pieces or in the hands of someone who doesn't even come from around here."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Hey old man what are you talking about?" Koga asked. "If anything we are the ones who aren't from around here. This is south territory. Why did we even come here?"

"We came here to find the crystal." Yorozoku stood up. "Even as demons we much take care of things like this. This crystal is dangerous to everyone around it. We have to destroy it."

"You can't." Neji said. He put his hand on it. "I mean it can be dangerous but only if you make it that way. I've used it before and it-"

"You used it?" Yorozoku yelled.

"Yes but-"

"You don't know what it can do. The damaged it doesn't not just to others. It is better to be destroyed."

"You don't understand." Neji stepped up to Yorozoku. "I need it to get home."

Yorozoku stared at him. It was silent before their ears picked up a sound. From the front of the cavern Neji could hear the others wolves growling and barking. "Koga come out here!"

Koga rushed out and Neji followed without much thought. "Koga wait!" Ayame called out. She followed even though her grandfather called her back. They reached the entrance where the other wolf demons were growling as they looked out the entrance. Koga, Neji, Ayame, and Hinata moved to the front.

"Well if it isn't my favorite wolf tribes." A boy around their age stood with his own pack of wolves behind him. He had spiky brown hair and dark eyes. A white wolf stood by his side. "So tell me what are you doing in the south territory."

"None of your damn business Kiba." Koga growled.

Kiba just smirked on him before his eyes landed on Neji. "Hey kitten. What are you doing away from home? Are you asking to get eaten or something?"

"You are the wolf tribe from the south?" Neji asked.

"Thats right." Kiba said. "And I don't like other wolf tribes in my territory. You understand right Koga?"

They were growling and baring their fangs at each other. Neji stood in in front of Koga to get between them. "You know the south pretty well...can you tell me where the neko's are."

"What makes you think I will know?" Kiba asked. "They make it their job that no one can find them. Are you lost kitten?" Kiba smirked at him. "I can keep you safe."

"Back off." Koga barked from behind Neji. Ayame grabbed his arm.

"You mean you don't know where they are even if you live in the south." Neji said to himself. He put his hand on the crystal heart without much thought to it.

"What is that?" Kiba pointed to him.

Neji looked up at him and saw as Kiba realized what it was.

"Give me him." Kiba barked out to his wolves. They started to get closer. Koga stepped up with his wolves behind him.

"If you think I'm going to let you get a hand on the crystal heart you're dead wrong."

"I've wanted to beat you down since the first time we've meet." Kiba growled. "And you being on my territory with something I want only makes this even better."

Koga growled before jumping and attacking Kiba. Neji gasped before a wolf jumped at him but Ayame kicked it away. "Come on we have to get you out of here." She grabbed his hand and ran off into the woods. Neji followed with Hinata on his shoulder. Ayame was dragging him deeper into the woods away from the commotion. He could smell the worry on her and he pulled her to a stop.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Go help Koga. I can get away on my own?" Neji said looking at her.

She bite her lip. "I can't do that. Koga would kill me."

"Tell him I got away from you." Neji said. "Just go."

She stared at him but let his hand go. He gave her a nod before she ran back towards the fight. Neji ran the opposite direction. He didn't have any idea where he was going and it was showing as he stopped to look around. He was really lost and before he could do anything he felt bite on his shoulder. He screamed in pain as Hinata jumped out of the way on the ground. Neji threw off the wolf before other came and attack him.

Hinata made herself bigger attacking the wolves that tried to get at Neji. She kept them at bay while they backed up till Neji almost fell back. He turned around to see that they were at a waterfall. There were only two ways out. Get killed by wolves or jump.

"Stupid mutt." Neji said to himself before grabbing Hinata by the collar before jumping back and letting them fall down the waterfall.

XXX

"Hurry up Rin!" Jaken yelled at the girl who was taking her time going back to their camp. They didn't have all day. He turned back to Rin who had stopped walking all together. "RIN! We don't have all day!"

"Look Jaken." Rin said grabbing her Kimono and running into the water. It was to the girls ankles and she headed over to what looked like a boy and a cat. Jaken stood on the other side before Rin stood up.

"Jaken! Go get Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

"Rin get back over here. Whatever you found I'm sure it's not important enough to brother Master Sesshomaru with!" Jaken yelled back.

"But he's hurt Jaken. And so is his cat." She picked up the cat holding her in her arms. Jaken's eyes widen. He knew what a neko looked like and as he got closer, jumping from one stone to another he realized that they were neko's.

He blinked before looking at Rin who was heading back to him. The neko still in her arms. "What are you doing Rin! Put down that neko!"

"But she's hurt. And so is her friend. Jaken I can carry him. We have to get Ah-Un to carry him." Rin said running off.

"Rin get back here." Jaken said chasing her.

XXX

"Lord Sesshomaru. Look what I found." Rin said running up to the demon.

Sesshomaru turned to her as the demon he was fighting fell to their knees. Tokijin was in his hand as he fully faced her. He looked down at her to see that she was carrying a neko. "Look. Jaken says its a neko whatever that is but she's hurt. I think it's her paw. And there was this other one by her. We have to go back for him."

"Rin stop running!" Jaken yelled finally catching up.

"But we have to go help him." Rin said. She reached for Ah-Un's reins but Jaken snatched them.

"NO! We won't put ourselves in danger. Neko's are nothing but troublemakers that attract too much attention-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru warned putting his sword away.

Rin turned to him. "Come on." She ran off back the way she came. Sesshomaru looked after her before following.

XXX

Sesshomaru looked down at the neko. He was out cold and the bite on his shoulder was bleeding. He was staring at the neko with Rin and Jaken leaning forwards looking over the neko just as well.

When the neko groaned making Rin and Jaken jump back surprised. Sesshomaru didn't move away as the neko said something. "Inuyasha."

"Jaken. Get him on Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said walking away.

"What! How can I do that Lord Sesshomaru."

Ah-Un lowered themselves down and dug their heads under him before rolling him down onto their back. "Good job Ah-Un." Rin said petting them before following Sesshomaru.

"Wait for me!" Jaken yelled following them.


	8. The Human, The Lord, The Demon Follower

_Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each._

XXX Chapter 8 XXX

The Human, The Lord, The Demon Follower

Inuyasha was annoyed. They could all tell that. Annoyed about Neji being taken from him by Koga and they could see that he wasn't going to cool off anytime now. When they found Koga he was getting patched up by Ayame before Inuyasha grabbed him by his armor.

"Where is Neji?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha put him down." Ayame said trying to pull Inuyasha off.

"Not until he tells me where Neji is." Inuyasha growled.

"He doesn't know you wolf wannabe." Inuyasha turned around to see another wolf demon. He looked to be beaten up but standing.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked dropping Koga.

"Kiba, leader of the wolf demon pack of the south." The demon said with his hands on his hips. "And that neko you are looking for is gone."

"Do you know where he is?" Kagome asked.

Kiba turned his head as a white wolf approached who shook its white muzzle had blood on it. "I don't but when I do I'm going to rip that crystal heart right from around that pretty neck of his."

Inuyasha growled. "If you put a hand on him-"

"What mutt?" Kiba barked back.

"Let's calm down." Sango said.

Kiba turned his head away. "I don't have time for this. As soon as I get that neko I will expect you to be out of my territory by then Koga." He glared at Inuyasha before turning and running off with his pack. Inuyasha started to follow but Shippo grabbed him by his sleeve. "Come on we have to find Neji."

"I took him into that direction." Ayame said pointing to the forest. "But I lost him..."

Koga stood up. "Come on we have to go after him."

"We?" Miroku asked. "You are the one that took him."

"And now I'm going to get him back." Koga said. "You gotta problem with it."

"Yeah I do." Inuyasha growled.

They were glaring at each other but Kagome and Ayame got between them. "We can use all the help we can get finding him." Kagome said.

"So we better get along with each other." Ayame said.

Koga and Inuyasha glared at each other before turning away. "Fine."

"Lets go." Shippo said standing Miroku's head. "Neji and Hinata could be all alone."

They looked at each other before rushing in the direction Ayame lost Neji.

XXX

He wasn't expecting to be hit on the head when his eyes open. He looked up at the sky before sitting up and putting a hand on his head. "Ow?"

"Jaken! You let him fall." A small voice made him turn his head. He looked to see a girl coming up to him. He looked behind her to see a small demon chasing her. He stood up quickly grabbing the girl and kicking the demon away.

"Stay back!" Neji growled at the demon who fell back into the dirt. The demon stayed down and Neji turned to look at the girl. "Are you o-"

"Don't hurt Jaken." She got out of his arms and ran over to the demon. "Jaken are you ok."

Neji blinked before looking around. He had no idea where he was. There was a two headed demon type thing that looked like it could be road on. He looked and saw Hinata was on it. Her front leg was wrapped up and Neji went up to her.

"Hinata." He said softly.

"Stay back Rin." Neji turned around to see the demon was now standing in front of the girl. He blinked.

"Are you guys companions?" Neji asked.

"Yes we are." The girl, Rin said. The demon turned to her.

"Don't tell this neko anything like that! You don't know what it can do. Especially with the Crystal Heart." The demon Jaken said.

Neji held up his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you. I just saw you chasing her and I thought you were attacking her."

That seemed to easy Rin's fears and she ran up to Neji who got down to her height. "Hi. My name is Rin."

"Rin. Nice to meet you. My name is Neji."

Rin smiled turning to Jaken. "That's Jaken. And over there is Ah-Un."

Neji nodded to Jaken then to Ah-Un. He looked down to see that his shoulder was also wrapped up. "I did that. Also for your friend."

"Thank you." He stood up but Rin grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Master Sesshomaru won't be happy if we get so far back." She began to drag him off and Neji followed.

"Listen here neko." Jaken said making Neji look at him. "You better not cause any trouble. Master Sesshomaru has no room for people that only cause problems and as a neko you can only be trouble."

"That isn't something I can help." Neji said. "But I won't stay too long. I have to find my friends."

"You mean Inuyasha?" Rin asked. "Lord Sesshomaru wasn't happy when he found out you knew him."

"He was?" Neji asked. "Why?"

"Don't you know. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers. Half brothers and they don't like each other." Rin said.

Neji looked hurt. "I...I didn't know he had a brother." His ears lowered. He didn't know a lot about Inuyasha. While he had got to know the others some he still wasn't getting anywhere from Inuyasha. Most of the things he knew were from others tell him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin let go of his hand and Neji looked up to see Sesshomaru. He could see how he was Inuyasha's brother. They both had long silver/white hair and gold eyes. He didn't have dog ears like Inuyasha but had pointy ears. He had magenta stripes on his cheeks, wrist, and eye lids. On his forehead he had a crescent moon.

Crescent moon. He looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark and the moon was out. It was almost the third quarter moon. He looked over to Sesshomaru who was looking back at him. Everything about him was...powerful. He could feel the demonic power coming out to him and it made his tail on end. He was shivered.

"Ses-"

"That's Master or Lord Sesshomaru to you." Jaken said. "He is the most powerful dog demon and ruler of the western land! Pay him some respect."

"Oh sorry." Neji said. "Um Lord Sesshomaru...it's nice to meet you." He bent over in a bow. "And thank you for helping me."

He stood up straight to see that Sesshomaru was a ways away walking along the dirty path. Neji looked at him before rolling his eyes. "I guess being rude runs in the family."

Something hit him in the head and he looked at Jaken. "Don't be rude! You should watch your mouth!"

He rubbed his head looking at Sesshomaru who was still walking. Rin grabbed Neji's hand again. "Come on Neji."

He nodded letting Rin drag him after Sesshomaru. They caught up and Neji cleared his throat. "So um...are you Inuyasha's older brother?"

"Do not speak of that half blood." Sesshomaru said.

"Why are you still following us?" Jaken asked.

"My sister is still out." Neji said. He looked at Hinata before sighing. An idea came to mind and he stopped walking.

Rin noticed and stopped walking. "Are you ok Neji?"

"I'm going to try something." He said. He picked up Hinata holding him in his hands before closing his eyes. He felt a warm glow against his neck before he opened his eyes to look at his sister who was opening her eyes.

"Hinata." He smiled holding her against his chest. He looked down at Rin who was looking at him shocked.

"Wow that was so amazing." Rin said. "Is that what the Crystal Heart can do."

"The Crystal Heart can do a lot of things." Neji said.

"Don't be stupid." Jaken said. "The crystal heart can do anything. If it was a whole crystal. How can you break such a sacred thing."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I did that?"

"Because you are a neko."

"Can it give Sesshomaru his arm back?" Rin asked.

Neji blinked before looking at Sesshomaru. He didn't even notice that Sesshomaru didn't have an arm. Now that he paid attention he couldn't really look away from it. "I've already brought the dead back to life...an arm seems like nothing."

He began to put his hand on the crystal. "No." Sesshomaru said stopping Neji.

Neji blinked before running to get in front of him. "Really Lord Sesshomaru it isn't a big deal. I can do it easy."

"No." Sesshomaru said again continued to walk making Neji walk backwards.

"I just want to help." Neji said. He looked down. "From what Jaken is telling me neko's are nothing but trouble."

"They are!" Jaken yelled.

Neji glared at him before his ears lowered someone. "And...I've done some things that proves that so...I rather help you or anyone in anyway I can."

He looked up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes. He looked to have not changed his expression at all and it made Neji sigh. He moved out of the way to let Sesshomaru walk.

XXX

They had been walking for some time. Hinata jumped out of his hands and she walked next to Rin who let go of Neji's hands to hold Hinata instead.

"How come your sister is like this and you are like that?" Rin asked.

"Well...we are different types of nekos?" He cocked his head to the side.

"You mean you don't know!" Jaken yelled.

Neji picked up Jaken. "Unhand me!"

"Why are you yelling at me so much?"

"Because you seem not to get my point that you shouldn't be here!"

"Jaken, Neji that's enough." Sesshomaru said.

Neji couldn't keep the blush off his face. Sesshomaru knew his name. For some reason that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He hadn't noticed that he had stopped walking till Jaken hit him with his staff. "Ow."

"What are you doing? Let me go or catch up!" Jaken said.

Neji shook his head before he caught up with Sesshomaru and Rin. He let Jaken get out of his hands taking the reins for Ah-Un as Neji walked. "Where are you guys heading?"

"Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

Neji blinked. "You guys are after him too?"

"Naraku is a bad guy." Rin said. "A lot of people what him gone."

Neji nodded before moving his ears around. He really had to find Inuyasha and the others but he couldn't hear anything or smell anything besides Sesshomaru's overpowering scent and power.

He couldn't understand why he was noticing it so much. It was just everywhere around him and it was making his mouth water. "Jaken do you know anything about neko's?"

"I know they are troublemakers." Jaken said.

Neji sighed. "_Why_ are they troublemakers?"

"Because they only cause trouble!"

"Why do they _only_ cause trouble?"

"Because they_ are_ troublemakers!"

"That doesn't help!"

"Enough." Sesshomaru said looking back at the two of them.

"He started it." They both said.

Neji went up to Sesshomaru. "Do you know anything about neko's Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was quiet before he stopped walking. Neji looked at Sesshomaru before their eyes met. "They were given the crystal heart because they had no desire to get back to those who hurt them."

Sesshomaru looked ahead. "They are strictly neutral to everything they can not control. Their only purpose in life is to guard the crystal heart out of the hands of those who could use it for evil." He looked back at Neji. "So why are you here standing in front of me with it?"

Neji looked at him before lowering his head. "I...I just wanted to see it for a second. I didn't think...I would break it and then get myself lost." Neji said.

By the look of Sesshomaru's face he didn't believe it. Neji looked away. "I...I don't belong here."

"You can say that again." Jaken said.

Neji narrowed his eyes at him. "In a way you wouldn't understand...The crystal heart turned me into a neko and I need to find the neko's to turn me back to what I was." He looked at Sesshomaru who looked at him before looking forward. He began to walk and they followed.

"We can help you find them." Rin said. "It can't be too hard right Jaken?"

"They make it their life to-"

"Stay hidden." Neji said rolling his eyes. "Well I'm going to find them. And I'm going to figure out why I was able to find the crystal heart."

"And then you and Hinata-chan can go home?" Rin asked.

Neji nodded looking down at her. "Yeah." An idea came to mind. He looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you think it's possible for you maybe smell them out? Since you are a dog demon!"

Sesshomaru looked at him before he hit him on the head. Neji got down on his knees holding the newly formed bump on the head. "I was just asking."

Jakan laughed. "That will teach you to insult Lord Sesshomaru. Don't you think if he could he would of sniffed them out! His nose might not be powerful enough!"

Jaken got hit on the head and was now holding his hurt head. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru. You are treating Neji like Jaken? Are you trying to say that Neji can be a part of our group?"

Neji looked up to look at Sesshomaru. His back was too him as he stopped walking again. "I am not saying anything. He can stay if he wants."

Neji blushed at that before standing up. "I would love to stay."

'_What about Inuyasha.'_ Hinata said.

Neji looked down at her before blinking. Being around Sesshomaru made him forget about Inuyasha. "Right...we should find him and the others."

"Aw you don't want to stay with us?" Rin asked. She was pouting and Neji gave her a sad look.

"It's not like I wouldn't want to but...they are looking for me." Neji said.

Rin looked down. "Right..."

Neji looked at Hinata who was on her own four paws looking at Rin. Neji picked Rin up holding her up. "But until I find them. Why don't we just have a blast?"

Rin smiled. "Yeah."

Neji let her go and she ran on ahead. "Come on Neji and Hinata. We can go pick flowers."

Neji looked at Sesshomaru who didn't seem to notice. Hinata ran on after Rin and Neji followed.

XXX

When started to get dark they too up camp. Sesshomaru sat against a tree while Jaken started a fire. Ah-Un was also resting. Neji was helping Rin and Hinata catch fish. They were in the river and while Hinata dipped her paw in at times to hit a fish out of water for Rin to catch Neji crouched on a rock looking down at the water.

From time to time he would shoot his hand in catching a fish between his claws and hold it out to Rin. She would smile happily. "You are better then Jaken!"

"What? A neko better then me!" Jaken yelled once the fire was on. He ran into the water trying to catch fish with his own hand. He was failing and Neji took pity on him. He touched the crystal heart closing his eyes.

"HA, Ha!" Neji opened his eyes to see Jaken holding up a big fish. "See what I can do."

"Wow Jaken! That's amazing." Rin said.

Neji smiled at the two sitting on the rock before looking at Sesshomaru. He was looking at him with an amusing look in his eyes. Neji blushed looking away. His heart beating against his chest.

They cooked and ate the fish before Neji laid down with Rin and Hinata in his arms as they slept. Jaken laid on his back on the other side of him. Sesshomaru looked at the four of them. His eyes lingering on Neji before he looked up at the sky.

XXX

The next morning they were on the move again. It was mostly quiet, from time to time Jaken and Neji would bicker but they just enjoyed the woods around them. Once again Hinata had to remind him that Inuyasha and the others were still looking for him. He just found that he didn't care.

"Neji will you pick flowers with me?" Rin asked once they stopped to rest.

Neji looked at her before smiling. "Yes. I would love to." He stole a glance to Sesshomaru before following Rin.

Rin found a meadow filled with light colored flowers. She ran into it and began to pick flowers. Hinata ran up to her to help. Neji looked around keeping an eye open. Inuyasha made it clear to him that the four guys he had brought back were working for Naraku and the southern wolf tribe leader Kiba.

He sighed sitting down. Hinata and Rin were running around chasing butterflies. His ear twitched when he heard Jaken and Sesshomaru approached. "Does Rin pick flowers often for you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"A pretty girl like that picking flowers for me? Not really my style. I rather have you."

Neji turned his head quickly moving out of the way to look at Kiba. Wolves were coming out of the woods. Neji stood up backing up to where Rin had stood holding the flowers closer to her chest. Hinata turned to her biggers self growling as other wolves started to surround them.

"Now all you have to do is come with me." Kiba said. "The both of you and I won't hurt that little girl of yours or this Sesshomaru."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You can make this easy or you can make this hard." Kiba said.

"I always like challenges." Neji said flashing his claws. Kiba smirked. Neji got ready for Kiba to make his move but almost fell over when Rin screamed. He looked back at her to see if she was hurt but she was fine. "Rin what are you-"

He trailed off when the sound of the wolf demon dogs yelping in pain came to him. He turned his head to look as Sesshomaru came out of the woods with his sword out and dripping with the blood of the wolf demons that laid dead on the ground. More turned to attack him but with one slash of his sword they were cut down.

Kiba growled turning to Sesshomaru. "You must be Sesshomaru. I guess I'll have to get rid of you before getting the crystal.

"Foolish demon." Sesshomaru said. "To think you can take me will cost you your life."

"Sesshomaru." Neji said in awe. Rin grabbed onto his leg while Hinata pressed against his other side.

Kiba smirked looking back at Neji. "You should cool it some, kitten. The smell of lust seeping off you will draw you unwanted attention."

Neji couldn't help but blush at that. Kiba gave him a toothy smile before moving out the way of Sesshomaru trying to attack him. He moved to the other side of the woods with a huff. "I'm not stupid to pick a fight I can't win. Just watch your back cat." He whistled and the other wolves backed into the darkness of the woods.

Neji let out a breath looking up at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru th-"

"SESSHOMARU!" Neji turned his head right as Inuyasha jumped out of the woods. He did a mid air flip with his hair sticking out to kick Sesshomaru who only put his arm up to block it. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Neji.

"Inuyasha." Neji said.

"Neji." The others came out of the woods following Koga. Koga stopped at the sight of Sesshomaru then looked at Rin who was hiding behind Neji.

"You...found me." Neji said trying not to sound too disappointed. He wasn't sure why he felt disappointed but the thought of leaving Sesshomaru laid heavy on his heart. Not just Sesshomaru but Rin and even Jaken.

"My Lord! My Lord! The wolf demons have retreated we can-" Jaken stopped at the sight of Inuyasha and the others before he yelped and ran over to Sesshomaru. "My Lord. Inuyasha is here."

Neji could feel the tension between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Hinata jumped up turning smaller to laying on his shoulders. He went around Sesshomaru to stand between the two brothers. "Ok you two. Calm down. Everything is fine. I'm safe and not in danger."

"You wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if you didn't keep your guard up." Inuyasha said.

"Well it took you long enough to find me didn't it, Inuyasha." Neji growled back.

"Come you guys." Shippo said. He was on Miroku's shoulder. He hid back some. "Lets just get away from Sesshomaru." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru put his sword away but Inuyasha didn't. "Why is he here anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"He helped me." Neji said. "He saved me. After I...jumped off the waterfall Rin found me and Sesshomaru took me with him till I got back on my feet."

'You embellished that a lot don't you think nii-san?' Hinata purred out.

"Just trying to calm Inuyasha down." Neji mumbled under his breath.

Inuyasha just put his sword away turning away putting his hands in his sleeves. "Whatever. Just hurry up so we can go."

Neji let out a breath as Hinata jumped off his shoulders and went to Rin rubbing against her. Neji went over to her as well. "Do you really have to go?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. They are my group like Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken our in yours."

Ah-Un made a noise making Neji look at them. He smiled petting them. "Right. How could I forget you two?"

"But you like Sesshomaru don't you. Why don't you stay with him?" Rin asked.

Neji gasped blushing. He turned his head to look at the others. They had heard and Inuyasha was giving him an odd look. Neji turned back to Rin before gasping again and looking at Sesshomaru. He was also looking at Neji.

By this time his face was redder then he was sure they had ever scene. He lowered his ears and tried to keep the desire to disappear at bay. "He's great but I belong with them."

She looked down sadly before hugging him. "We will see eachother again right?"

Neji hugged her back. "I sure hope so."

He let go of Rin before looking at Jaken. He wasn't looking at him but Neji couldn't help but smile. "We'll bump into each other I'm sure Jaken."

"What makes you think I care?" Jaken asked.

Neji smiled before turning to look at Sesshomaru. "Thank you...for helping me."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and Neji was fine with that. With a blush on his face he hugged Sesshomaru. He had to stop himself from screaming in joy when Sesshomaru put his arm around his waist hugging him back. He felt like he was going to melt.

"Come on." Inuyasha barked.

Neji let go of Sesshomaru before going up to the others. Kagome hugged him. "I'm glad you are ok."

"Come on." Inuyasha said sniffing the air. "I can still smell the wolf demons around."

They began to leave but Neji turned around to look at Sesshomaru. Jaken look like he was crying and Rin was waving at him. Neji smiled waving back. He hoped he could run into them again.

XOXOXO

All done. Got a little Sesshomaru/Neji going on but that's only a slightly thing. It's really about Inuyasha/Neji. Neji just has an over powerful attraction to Sesshomaru. He'll find out about it later. Sorry I haven't been doing this much but I'm on roll now. Starting Chapter 9 right now!


	9. Festivities

_Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each._

_Chapter warning: Sweet sweet Yaoi._

XXX Chapter 9 XXX

Neji could just tell Inuyasha wasn't happy. He seemed to be annoyed more than anything. Hinata was over Neji's shoulders as she rubbed against his ear._ 'I wonder what's up with him.' _Hinata said.

Neji sighed. "Beats me. But maybe it has to do with..." He noticed Inuyasha's ear turned to him just waiting for him to say his name. Neji sighed. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't want to hear about his brother. "He didn't want me to talk about you either. I guess it runs in the family."

Inuyasha's ear twitched before he rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I don't care what that ass does or doesn't do."

Neji rolled his eyes. Miroku looked back at him. "It's just good to see you are ok."

Neji nodded as well. "Yes. I'm happy you guys are ok too. From what I hear Koga and Inuyasha don't get along."

"We don't." Koga and Inuyasha said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Why are you still here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I could ask you the same question mutt. You don't usually come this far south." Koga said back.

"Koga why is your wolf tribe in the south if there is another wolf tribe here already. They don't seem to not like you at all." Kagome said.

"Like I care what Kiba likes or doesn't like. He wants to get his hand on the crystal heart and I'm not going to let him get his hands on it."

"How do you plan to do that?" Neji asked.

"By doing what we wolf demons do best." Koga said ran past Neji and Hinata before standing in front of them. He had a lock of Neji's hair and some of Hinata's fur. "I'll get him off your tail. Whatever you want to do with the crystal heart do it fast and get rid of it." He looked up at the sky. "I just have a feeling something bad is coming."

"Koga is the best." Ayame said.

Koga ignored her and grabbed Kagome's hands. "Be careful Kagome. I'll come back to you in no time."

"Koga!" Ayame yelled pouting. "Stop cheating on me."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and pushed Koga away. "Yeah Koga stop cheating."

"I'm not cheating you mutt. Just because I know what I want and you don't, doesn't mean you can hog Kagome!"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga cross his arms shaking his head. "It must suck to be you." He looked over at Neji with a knowing glance before turning away. "Come on Ayame."

"Right behind-Hey! Koga wait up!" She ran after him at top speed.

"Annoying." Inuyasha said.

"We better get moving." Sango said.

They continued to walk. Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing with each other about something. Shippo was on his head. They were in the back. Neji looked up at Shippo. "Hey Shippo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do...Kagome and Inuyasha like each other?"

Shippo bent over to look right in his face. "I would think so. They are always arguing with each other. They like each other. I think he likes her more then Kikyo."

'_Who is Kikyo?_' Hinata asked on Neji's shoulder.

"She's Inuyasha's ex. Kagome is her reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" Neji and Hinata both said.

"Not really sure what that means but I think they share the same soul so they are kinda the same person I guess but...different?" Shippo laid down on his back making Neji trying to balance him.

"How is that possible?" Neji asked.

"I don't know it's really hard to explain but Kikyo is died and she used Kagome's soul to come back to life but Kagome got her soul back so Kikyo has to steal souls from people to stay around."

"So...she's back to life?"

Shippo nodded almost falling off his head. Neji caught him turning him around the right way. "Yeah. We run into her sometimes."

Neji sighed putting Shippo back on his head. "I feel like I know nothing about Inuyasha."

"Hey it's ok." Shippo said. "The only reason we know all about that is because we've been around Inuyasha and has run into it all together. He doesn't like to talk about Kikyo or his brother."

"Neither does Lord Sesshomaru."

"What did you call him?" Inuyasha asked from the front.

Neji looked up at him before looking around. "You really heard me say his name from up there."

"Yeah so what." Inuyasha said. "Why are you talking about him so much anyway?"

Neji blushed. "What does it matter to you who I talk about?"

"Calm down Inuyasha he can't help it." Miroku said.

"Oh, how do you know?" Shippo asked.

"Something Jiraiya told me. I wasn't sure if it was true till we ran into him and Sesshomaru."

"What did he say?" Sango said.

Miroku crossed his arms giving them a serious look. He put a hand on his chin. "Neko's have an overpowering attraction to powerful demons, like Sesshomaru."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded. "It's their nature around the mating seasons. They attract themselves to the most powerful demon, usually a neko, but since there isn't any around he is attracted to Sesshomaru. His strong aura around him just draws Neji to him."

Inuyasha mumbled something under his voice but Neji didn't catch it. "So we need to be careful."

"Careful about what?" Shippo asked.

"Neji's judgement can be compromised if he is around powerful demons. That might include if he gets around Naraku." Miroku said.

They all had a grave face and Neji looked down. "You think...the stronger the power...the stronger the attraction."

Miroku nodded. "It is possible that that is how it works."

Sango crossed her arms. "Tell us monk. What else did Jiraiya tell you?"

Miroku blushed and waved his hands. "That's about it."

"Did he say anything about who made it?"

Miroku got serious again. "He briefly told me that they disappeared after they tested the crystal out."

"What did they test it on?" Shippo asked.

"They tested it on demons." Neji said. "That's what I got for the wolves. They desired on the demons to kill each other and they did."

"I think I heard about that." Sango said. "It was more like a tall tale we demon slayers tell. That demons went crazy and did our job themselves."

"That was when the crystal was whole." Neji said putting his hand on his half. "Whatever the hearts desire. I never thought something like that could be so powerful."

"I'm more then ready to find these neko's and give it back to them."

"Before we can do that. We need to find a village. The third quarter moon will be coming soon. We need a place to lock Neji away." Kagome said.

Neji sighed at that. "If this happens every month I don't think I can do it."

They laughed. "Well Kirara goes into heat around this time as well so it might just be the summer season."

"Hopefully." Neji said with a sigh.

"Can we go already?" Neji looked at Inuyasha. He was scratching his ear with his foot.

"You should really get him tested for fleas Kagome." Neji said as he walked past Inuyasha.

"I don't have fleas!" Inuyasha argued.

XXX

They walked the rest of the day till Inuyasha stopped walking. They all stopped as well. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I hear something. "Inuyasha said.

Neji lifted his ears straining to hear something. He got a faint sound of drums. "I hear it too." Neji said. "It sounds like drums?"

They headed in that direction and the drumming sound started to get louder. They were coming up to a village. Shippo stood up on Neji's head. "Whoa! It's a festival!"

Shippo was right. It was a festival going on. Everyone was in the street dancing and drinking, playing and laughing. They headed towards the entrance. "I wonder what they are celebrating?"Miroku asked.

A group of girls passed by him and he couldn't help but stare after them. "Whatever it is...I'm glad they are doing it."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"Welcome." They turned to see a big man come up to them. "You all look new. Welcome."

"Hi. We are just passing through." Kagome said. "But what are you all celebrating."

"We have this celebration every year. In celebration that he local demons go away."

"Where do they go?" Shippo asked from Neji's head.

He was surprised that the guy didn't react . "We don't really know but we know that they go away. A reason to celebrate."

Neji looked at Miroku who was giving him the same look. He turned back to the guy picking up Shippo and holding him in his hands. "Sir do you know what a neko is?"

The guy laughed. "Why yes. Who doesn't know what a neko? They are cats."

"I mean the demons." Neji said. "Every quarter moon during the summer is their mating time. It attracts demons to them and that's why all the demons are gone."

"Well I don't care about that." He pat his belly hard laughing still. "As long as they are gone I don't care why they left. Now come enjoy the festivities."

Before they could protest he grabbed the closest people to him, Neji and Sango, and started to drag them to his house. The others had no use but to follow. Inuyasha huffed. "We don't have time for this shit." Inuyasha said.

"You of all people need to relax the most." Shippo said.

"Do you happen to have a bath maybe?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we do. It is open to the public if you would like to go."

"Yes please." Neji and Kagome said at once. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I almost forgot. My name is Chozo. Chozo Akimichi."

Neji's ears went up. "A-Akimichi?"

Chozo nodded. "Yes. That's my name. I have a son who is quite the looker." He elbowed Sango who just laughed nervously.

"Is his name Choji?" Neji asked cocking his head to the side.

"Why yes it is? Have you meet?"

They were all looking at him and he just waved his hands. "Oh no...I just heard of Choji Akimichi being a...nice guy."

Chozo laughed loudly. "Yes he is. Only one in the family that doesn't have the family big gene if you know what I mean."

He continued to talk about his son while they followed. "What was that about?" Miroku asked.

"I know a guy name Choji Akimichi in the present." Neji said. Hinata jumped in his hands. "He's one of our friends. Him and a girl name Ino and a boy name Shikamaru." He blushed a little at the name of Shikamaru clearing his throat. "They come from a long line of family friends and the three of them were named after their relatives in their family."

"It is possible that that could be them." Kagome said. "I meet a relative of one of my friends here."

They made it to the Akimichi household and Chozo showed them a place where they could stay the night before showing them to the bath. "This is my families private spring. Please enjoy."

"Oh we couldn't." Kagome said.

"You should expect. The public baths are not good." Neji's ears picked up at that voice and turned to look at Shikamaru. He was leaning against a wall. He was smoking something and had a small goatee. He looked more like his father then the Shikamaru Neji knew.

"Shikamaru." Neji said softly. Shikamaru looked at him before Chozo pulled him into a hug.

"Shikamaru. My boy what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Choji." He rubbed the back of his neck when Chozo let him go. "I didn't know you had guest."

"They are visiting with the village for the first time." He turned to them opening his mouth before shutting it again. "I...I didn't get your names."

"Sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi. This is Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Hinata and Neji Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you all." Chozo said. "Now through those doors there are the baths. I'll have clothes you can change into to come celebrate with."

He walked off and Shikamaru followed. "I don't think you should be staying here long." Shikamaru said.

"Why not?" Inuyasha growled.

Shikamaru turned to look at him before sighing. "Troublesome demon. If a neko is in town don't you think that could cause problems when the time comes."

"You know about neko's?" Neji asked stepping to Shikamaru. "Do you know anything else?"

"I know they can drive demons crazy. One neko can drive in a 50 mile radius crazy. If there are still demons in that radius where do you think they will come too."

"We won't stay long." Neji said looking down. His ears flattened down with shame. There was just no place where he could be free to not worry about being a bother to someone. "I promise."

Shikamaru stared at him before sighing. "Just try not to cause so much problems."

Neji nodded before Shikamaru walked away. Shippo pulled Neji's head back . "Come on. Let's take a bath."

XXX

Neji was trying to relax in the water but there was one thing bothering him. He turned his head to look at Miroku who was staring at him hard. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm testing something out." Miroku said.

It took Neji a moment to see that Miroku wasn't looking at him but looking at the crystal heart. Neji put a hand on his face and pushing him away. "Stop being weird!"

"Why bother?" Inuyasha asked sitting in the water. "He can't help but be annoying."

"Hey." Miroku said trying to defend himself.

Shippo laughed as Miroku and Inuyasha argued. Neji looked at them before his ears lowered. The other reason he felt bad was because he felt like he was going bringing trouble. Ancestor Shikamaru, Jaken, and even Inuyasha.

Neji looked at Inuyasha. Out of every hearing that all of the trouble caused was annoying to Inuyasha made his heart ache. Sometimes he just wished that Inuyasha didn't feel that way about him But instead a different way.

He was pulled out of his thought when he felt a warm heat on his neck. There was a soft glow and he realized he was wishing something. He didn't want to force Inuyasha to change the way he was so he closed his eyes wishing something else. Whatever Miroku wanted.

The sound of giggling came to his ears and he turned his head around to see Kagome and Sango and another blonde girl. The wall that separated them was gone. Miroku and Inuyasha stopped talking and they stared as well.

"AHH! Neji you pervert!" Kagome yelled.

"Me? No this was what Miroku wanted." Neji said on instinct. He ducked when Sango threw something at him. It hit Miroku in the face.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell face first into the water. Neji lowered his ears looking at the girls. He was feared the worse. "I'm sorry." He said bowing his head to them. Shippo doing the same next to him.

XXX

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino said with a smile. "Nice to meet you all."

All the boys were beaten up some but still said hello. Shikamaru had come back and they had meet Choji. Neji couldn't help but smile. They were just like present Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"Nice to meet you. And thank you for the clothes." Kagome said holding up her arms to let her kimono sleeves hang.

"No problem." Ino said. "So...can I touch your ears."

"No."Inuyasha growled

"Yes." Neji said without much thought. Ino sat next to him and started to scratch his ear. It felt good and he leaned into the touch. Ino was also touching his tail. He started to purr from the touch.

"Oh so cute." Ino gushed over his fur. She moved to pick up Shippo's feet playing with them. He giggled like a little kid.

"So are you guys staying long?" Choji asked.

"No." Neji said meeting Shikamaru's eyes. "We aren't. We are really just passing through."

"That's a good idea." Ino said.

Neji looked at her fearing the worse before she turned Shippo onto his stomach and started to play with his tail. "The demons that live around here will be coming back soon you know. They are very dangerous when then they get back from the breeding grounds."

"Breeding grounds?" Kagome asked. "You mean you know where the neko's go during this mating season?"

"Neko?" Ino and Choji looked at each other before looking at Kagome. "I thought they all died out?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru. He seemed to be the only one out of the friends that really knew what was going on. He wasn't surprised there.

"During the summer every quarter moon neko's go into heat." Shikamaru said. "It attracts other demons. That's why in the south demons mating seasons are different from the east, west, and north. Even if they are the same type of demons. They've adapted to be this way because of neko's."

"But I thought all the neko's were gone." Choji said before looking at Neji. "Except for you?"

Neji looked at him. He didn't want to tell them about the crystal heart. It was the only thing Shikamaru didn't seem to know. "They might be going to that same spot because that is where neko's use to be."

They seemed to buy that and Neji turned to look at Hinata who licked his ear. _'The mating grounds must be where the neko's are.'_

"I was thinking the same thing." Neji said in her ear. "Um...do you guys know where the mating grounds are?"

The three of them looked at him. "We've never been there but far from the village." Ino said.

"Right when you start to head towards that Hano place. There is a warning sign on to where the mating place is." Choji said. "But it's dangerous there."

"Well we would be passing it anyway." Miroku said. "But we won't get too close when we leave."

Ino stood up suddenly. "Enough talking about demons and stuff like that. There is a party going on outside and we aren't out there enjoying it."

She pushed everyone out of the house and out into the streets to the outside.

XXX

Neji lost the others somehow. He wasn't too upset. Hinata was with HInata and they weren't too far away from him considering the collars weren't reacting the way they did if they were too far away.

He was walking in the forest enjoying the night air and breeze. It was a nice starry night. The type of night he never saw back home in the present. It was nothing like this. He stared up at the sky in amazement. Too preoccupied with the sky to notice someone stare at him.

"What are you doing?"

Neji jumped looking up at Inuyasha. He was sitting in a tree like he normally did. His leg swinging. Neji crossed his arms. "I'm looking at the stars. I never seen them like this before. In the present there is too much artificial light to see them."

Inuyasha jumped down next to Neji. "Yeah. Besides the snacks the present doesn't have much to offer."

Neji looked at him before looking away. "The present has Kagome doesn't it."

Inuyasha was silent. Neji stole a glance to see Inuyasha was blushing. Neji couldn't help but look at him hurt. So Inuyasha really did like Kagome.

"So what?" Inuyasha said."

"Don't you like her?"

"No!" Inuyasha said trying to fight the blush on his face. Neji sighed leaning against a tree.

"You suck at lying about it."

"I'm not lying? You lie about liking Sesshomaru."

Neji blushed before turning his head. "What do I have to lie about? Lord Sesshomaru is amazing."

"Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha rolled his eye. "The only think he is a lord about is being an ass."

"It runs in the family." Neji said. "Because you are an ass as well."

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked stepping to Neji.

"I called you an ass." Neji said back getting to Inuyasha's face. "You are an ass. And everyone knows it."

"And you are a burden and everyone knows that." Inuyasha shot back.

That hit Neji hard making him swallow the growing lump in his throat. For some reason whenever Inuyasha said something like that it hurt him more then anyone else would say that. He didn't want to cry infront of Inuyasha so he pushed him away.

"Shut up! That's why you are an ass! You don't care what you say to people. If it hurts them or not. You don't care."

Neji turned away knowing he was ready to cry but he wasn't going to do it infront of Inuyasha. "Stupid mutt. Sit boy!"

He ran off as Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. He stopped to turn to look at him. "AND so what if I like Lord Sesshomaru. He may be an ass but he doesn't tell me I'm a fucking burden all the damn time! SIT! SIT! SIT!" He ran off leaving Inuyasha.

XXX

Neji was sitting in the water in hot spring waters again. Trying to soak pain he felt in his heart away. His tail was floating on the surface of the water as he relaxed. It wasn't helping but he didn't want to leave. He was trying to hide after all.

"Hey." Neji turned to look Shikamaru. "What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Neji said back turning to look at the water again.

"I'm fixing the wall that seemed to just disappear." Shikamaru said going to where the water had gone. He knelt down to look at it. "That's what Ino said."

"It's my fault. I'll fix it."

Shikamaru turned to look at him. There was a dark cloud over Neji's head that made Shikamaru raise an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't be bothersome. What's up?"

"It's nothing?" He let himself sink into the water till only his eyes and ears were sticking out. He was was blowing bubbles.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but they both heard the door open. "There you are."

Neji and Shikamaru looked at Inuyasha. "Come on get out the wa-"

"Sit boy." Neji said standing up as Inuyasha fell to the ground. He grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. "Good night Shikamaru."

He walked towards the door stepping on Inuyasha's back and headed to his room. Inuyasha followed. "Look I'm trying to say something."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Look Neji I'm not going to do this as much as you may want so you better listen." Inuyasha grabbed his arm stopping him. He pulled Neji back to his chest.

Neji blushed pushing back some. "What do you want to say?"

"Sorry." Inuyasha said. "Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I didn't think you would take it so bad."

"Why wouldn't I? You hurt my feelings."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for thinking you were stronger than that."

Neji looked at him shocked pulling his arm away. "I am stronger than that?"

"Then why did it hurt you so much, huh baby?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms with a smirk.

Neji tighten his fist. He couldn't. He grabbed Inuyasha's head and slammed his lips against his. He didn't dare move his lips. Inuyasha was shocked and he wasn't moving either. Neji pulled away already near tears. "Because...because I think I like you."

Inuyasha just stared at him and Neji let his face go. "Well don't leave him hanging Inuyasha. Tell him how you feel."

They turned to look at Bankotsu. His sword was on his shoulder and Neji widen at the size of it. It was huge and looked way too heavy for anyone to carry. "Th-that's huge." Neji said shocked.

"I can tell you I have something much bigger that you might enjoy." Bankotsu said with a smirk.

Neji blushed at that but Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "Bankotsu!"

He rushed at Bankotsu. Their swords clashed sending a wave of air and power around them. It sent a shiver over Neji but he didn't have time for that. He had to help. "Right help." He tried to make a what Hinata had made. Copying Byakuya's work. The ground started to shake before pink vines climbed out of the earth. They wrapped around Bankotsu holding him up before they lifted up.

Bankotsu yelled in pain as he was squeezed him tightly before pulling, ripping him apart. Neji stared in shock as blood sprayed all over before the Bankotsu's two half fell down. Neji fell to his knees. He...he just killed a man without a thought. All to protect Inuyasha.

"What the hell." Inuyasha cursed. Neji looked up to see Bankotsu's two halves were connecting themselves in a pink light. Neji stood up as Bankotsu became whole in only a few seconds.

Bankotsu stood up cracking his back. "That hurt kitty. It makes me want to return the favor."

XOXOX

Oh boy, oh boy. Neji kissed Inuyasha, Bankotsu was cut in half, and then he came back to one again! So much. Next time Inuyasha and Bankotsu fight it out while Neji tries his best to help out.


	10. Found

Neji brought himself out of the shock of Bankotsu coming back to life as soon as Inuyasha and Bankotsu's sword clashed again. Their strength was matched which scared Neji. Bankotsu was a human yet he was as strong as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swung his sword but missed crashing into a building instead. Neji took a step up putting a hand on the crystal heart. The house started to glow pink before the collapsing roof stopped falling. He held it till the family inside was able to get out.

"Inuyasha you have to move this out of the village." Neji said.

"It isn't as easy as you think." Inuyasha growled out.

Bankotsu laughed. "Do you guys need a moment to kiss and makeup?"

Inuyasha growled louder pushing him away. "Shut up."

"Or maybe you want me to leave so you can get under that towel he's only wearing."

Neji blushed. "W-what!"

He put his arms around himself remembering that he was infact naked. The comment didn't stop Inuyasha thought. He swung his sword at Bankotsu. "I could careless."

"Of course." Bankotsu said with a smirk.

Neji narrowed his eyes and concentrated. Two large pink vines grew out of the earth twirling up trying to capture Bankotsu. He twirled out the way laughing. "You don't learn do you. What makes you think you can hear me. YOU created me."

Bankotsu held up his sword. Storm clouds started to collect. "Here. I'll give you a thank you gift. Dragon Thunder!"

His sword started to turn a bright yellow as lightening started to collect around it. A bright light shot up into a ball of lightning. It shot out into random lightning.

One shot right at him but he was suddenly picked up. "Idiot just don't stand there." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha...we have to get people out of here." Neji said.

"I'm the only one that can match his power and he's after you. The others can handle it." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha took them into the woods and blushed. He was half naked in Inuyasha's hand. He looked down before his eyes widen. "Inuyasha put me down!"

Inuyasha looked down at him weird before seeing what Neji ment. Without thinking he dropped the naked Neji out of his hands making him fall to the ground. He landed on his tail and yelped in pain before he covered his private. Somehow along the way he had lost his towel. He blushed red not able to look at Inuyasha.

"Here." Inuyasha said.

Neji looked up to see Inuyasha holding out his red top. He dropped it on top of Neji's head turning his back to Neji. Neji put it on tying it around his waist. It came up to his tighes which made him blush. He looked at Inuyasha before taking a deep breath. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry that-"

"Do you think this is the time for that?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

Neji's ears flatten. "Right." He said farther.

"He's right it's time to fight." Bankotsu rushed out of the darkness clashing swords with Inuyasha. They held it fighting for power.

Neji stayed back not sure what more he could do. He clasped his hands together watching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed him off chuckling. "What makes you are going to win? I killed you once I'll kill you again."

"Its different this time." Bankotsu said. "I'm alive with his power coursing through my veins. What makes you think this time will be easy."

Neji's eyes lowered. This was his fault.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu continued to fight. Swords clashing and power matching equally. Without Neji helping Inuyasha wasn't going to win. He took a step forward bumping his toe against something. He looked down at the tree root when an idea came to him. It was a stupid childish idea but it would give Inuyasha a moment to get a hit in.

Closing his eyes Neji concentrated on the trees. He turned the closes one near Bankotsu. It slowly started to glow pink before one of it's branches moved. When Bankotsu went to swing his at Inuyasha he found himself stuck. His balance was off as his head was pulled back slightly. His braid caught in a tree branch.

"Shit." He said trying to angle his blade but it was also tangled in trees. Inuyasha took his swing but a sound came to his ears. Neji watched with wide eyes as a bomb was thrown right next to Inuyasha.

It exploded in a bright light and the blast sent Neji flying back. He hit a tree hard and cried out falling to the ground. He was out for a few second before he opened his eyes. The forest was on fire and he sat up. He looked towards where Inuyasha and Bankotsu use to be but he couldn't see them.

He caught sight of Renkotsu holding an out could Bankotsu. His braid was out and burnt at the end. He was also burned badly but was healing slowly. Renkotsu jumped up onto Kagura's feather before they flew off.

Neji stood up coughing. He put his arm over his mouth coughing into it. The fire was getting bigger. He had to find Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

He started to look around before he spotted white hair. He ran over jumping over at dropped tree before stopping. Laying on the ground was Inuyasha. His right side was burned badly. Too bad.

Neji reached out to touch but stopped. Tears were already in his eyes and he wasn't sure if it was because of the smoke or the thought that Inuyasha might be hurt.

"Inuyasha..." He trailed off before the crystal heart started to glow. He could feel it. Power coming out of it and into Inuyasha.

Slowly his wounds started to heal but he could feel his power draining. He didn't stop. He need to heal Inuyasha, they needed Inuyasha. Kagome needs Inuyasha.

He leaned over Inuyasha as his face and hair was healed. His right side was starting to get hot like it was on fire. A tear landed on Inuyasha's cheek. "I need you." Neji said before he brushed his lips against Inuyasha's. His body collapsed onto Inuyasha as it started to rain pink rain.

XXX

Inuyasha opened his eyes looking at the wooden ceiling. He sat up looking around. He turned his head to look at Neji. Hinata was sitting on his chest. Both of their crystal's were glowing. "Inuyasha."

He turned his head right when Kagome hugged him. "I'm so glad you are ok."

"What happen?" Miroku asked.

"Bankotsu and that ass Renkotsu. He threw a bomb at my fucking face." Inuyasha said.

Kagome touched it. "It doesn't look that way."

Hinata meowed laying down. Shippo turned to them. "She says Neji has used almost all of his energy. He might have used it to heal you."

Inuyasha looked at Neji before rolling his eyes. "Idiot. No one asked him to use that much. He should have just waited for you."

Hinata looked at him before laying her head onto Neji's chest. Somehow, Inuyasha just knew that she was getting tired as well. "Was there a fire?"

"Yeah but Hinata put it out." Sango said.

The light on their crystal's stopped glowing. Neji opened his eyes slowly. Hinata licked his chin, before brushing over it. She purred and Neji sat up.

"Neji are you alright?" Kagome asked.

Neji looked at her. "Yeah I think so."

Inuyasha noticed he was avoiding his eyes not that he minded. He didn't want to talk to him anyway.

"Do you mind if I ask something?" Miroku asked.

They both looked at him. "Where are you clothes?"

Neji blushed looking down. He was still wearing Inuyasha's shirt with nothing underneath. "I was taking a bath when Bankotsu attacked. "He looked up suddenly. "The bath! Is Akimichi-san's house and bath ok?"

"The village...is...it took some hits." Miroku said. "But we did get everyone out."

Neji sighed nodding. "It's my fault..."

"It isn't your fault." Inuyasha said standing up. He cracked his back before stretching out his arms "Bankotsu is destructive. If anything this should drive you to find out how to get rid of him more."

Neji looked up at him before nodding. "I guess...but how. I tried to kill him but he came back to life."

"It must be an effect of the crystal being in half. Once you make something you can make it go away with just half of the crystal. It needs to be whole." Miroku said.

Neji nodded before they left the house they were in. Tomorrow night would be the third quarter moon. They meet Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino at the entrance of the village.

Neji bowed his head low to them. "I am so sorry about your home...and village."

"It's not too bad." Choji tried but Neji still felt bad. "Nothing we can't fix."

Neji bowed lower. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Neji." Ino said.

Neji stood up. "Is there anything I can do to help you guys?"

"You can leave." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled hitting him. "You don't have to be an ass!"

"No he's right." Neji said shaking his head. "I should leave." He gave them a small smile. "It was nice to meet you all." He bowed his head to them one more time before turned to the others. "I'll waited for you guys at the gate."

Before they could say anything he left with Hinata trotting off after him. They went to the back gates, the direction they would be going. He leaned against a tree as Hinata sat in front of him. _'Neji what happen?'_

Neji sighed running his hand through his hair. "I'm an idiot that's what happen." He squatted down to her level picking her up. "Sometimes I think they would be better off without us."

'_You can't really think that?'_ HInata looked up at him.

"How can I not! I've only caused trouble. Only me. I can't control the crystal heart and when I do I only cause more problems." He looked up to see that they were approaching. Inuyasha and Kagome was talking. "We don't belong."

Before they could reach the gates the earth started to shake. They looked as it lush green vines started to climb up and around the gates blocking the way. They had sharp thorns on them pointing in every direction. The last thing they saw was Neji's crystal glowing.

'_What are you doing?' _Hinata batted at his chin but he ignored her. She noticed that he was crying. _'Neji?'_

"We can't stay." He backed up before turning and running off into the woods.

XXX

They were far enough away that Neji stopped running. He landed on a tree squatting down to catch his breathe. It was nightfall. Tomorrow was going to be the quarter moon. He was a little nervous about the fact that he was without the others during this time. He shook his head.

Standing up he jumped down into a bush stepping onto something. It was cold and it took him a second to realize it was a trap. He did a backflip, Hinata crawling on him, and got his foot out of the way.

He landed safely and he looked at the trap. It looked like a bear trap but was more square and the teeth broke off when they hit each other. "That was close."

He jumped at the sudden voice and turned away almost tripping on the trap. A hand shot up grabbing his shirt and he was pulled back up looking into red eyes. They were like cat eyes but he could tell they weren't. The wind blew and in the moonlight he could see the captors face. He had fangs poking out of his lips as he smirked at Neji. He had dark hair with pointy ears. Besides his read pupils the rest of his eyes were black. He had black marks on the side of his face under his eyes and on his forehead.

"You shouldn't be out here." He said.

For some reason Neji couldn't look away from him. Hinata hissed at the guy making him let go. Neji stumbled back and into the moonlight. He knew something was up. "W-what are you?"

"You don't know?" He heard a deep laugh behind him and he quickly turned around. The demon was standing behind him. Black bat wings and a arrow pointed tail behind him. He was wearing a kimono but the top was pushed down revealing his chiselled chest. Neji looked it over feeling his breathing quicken. He was suddenly so hot. "This makes this all the fun."

Hinata stood in front of Neji hissing but the demon closed his eyes looking down at her. "Don't you think that's enough."

There was a sudden pulse coming from his eyes and Hinata's tail went straight up before she fell faint. "Hinata." Neji reached down to her but he was forced up by his neck. The demon grabbed him by his neck holding him against a tree. "Let me go-" Neji tried to growl out.

"But thats not fun. Even an incubus like me likes to have fun."

Neji's eyes widen. "A...incubus!"

The incubus got closer blowing into his ear. It twitched uncontrollably. "Let me go."

"You don't have to fight."

"I don't want it." Neji growled pushing against him.

The incubus laughed looking straight into Neji's eyes. "You don't want it yet."

Neji found himself not looking away and he slowly start to feel sleepy. He felt himself leaning to the side and before he knew it he was falling into the incubus arms.

With a sigh the incubus picked him into his arms. Using his tail he picked up Hinata as well dropping her on to Neji's stomach. He sighed. "This better be worth it."

XXX

Neji turned onto his side opening them. He felt so well rested like he never did before. He sat up stretching out his legs and tail before noticing he was laying on fur. He looked at it smelling it. It smelt like some kind of wolf or bear. "It's a bear."

The voice made him jump and he turned to look at the incubus from last night. He stood up quickly backing up from him almost falling off the bed. "Stay away from me!" Neji yelled.

"Will you shut up." The incubus snapped. "I'm not going to do anything." He rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and get up."

He turned and walked away.

Neji blinked looking around. He looked to be in a cavern of some kind. He stood up and walked to the entrance. His eyes widen as he stared at an even bigger cave. It looked like it was some sort of underground lair with more holes in the walls like the one he exit from. But that wasn't what made him stare. It was the other neko's walking away.

"N-neko's?" He asked himself. He wasn't really sure.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Neji looked up at the incubus. He was hovering over him.

"Where are we?" Neji asked starting to head down the path to the bottom. Nekos were in the holes in the wall. Some like Hinata and some like him. They all stared out to look at him before turning to their partner whispering.

"The Neko Camp."

"So...this is real?" Neji asked as he walked down the path. The incubus landed next to him pulling his wings to him.

"It's not a dream." Neji turned to look at him.

"Who are you anyway?" Neji asked crossing his arms.

"My name is Sai."

Neji looked him over. "Sai. If you are an incubus why are you here. I thought neko's went into hiding."

"They are in hiding. They just need things they can't get down here. Like food and other stuff. Incubus and succubus are the only ones they trust and are pretty much alike."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Sai smirked. "We'll we are easy to please."

The look Sai was giving him made him turn his head away. "Neko's aren't sluts-"

"I never said they were."

"And I'm pretty sure they don't rape people either!"

"You can't rape the willing can you." Sai said. "With just a kiss I can make anyone do anything I want out of their own free will. I don't expect you to know that though."

Neji looked at him. "W-why?"

Sai didn't answer before they reached the bottom. He lead Neji to another entrance and by then other neko's were out of their holes looking at them. More like looking at him. "Come on." Sai said. "He's expecting you."

Neji looked at him before following him in. He noticed Hinata was already there sitting, licking her paw. She noticed him running up and jumping into his arms. "So this is he"

Neji looked up, his eyes widening. Before him was a giant cat demon. Bigger than Neji had ever seen a demon. He was laying down and only had one yellow eye opened. "I had hope not so see you again."

"We've met before?" Neji asked.

"I am not talking to you." The large demon said. He mouth was moving but he leaned his head forward. Neji backed up till he bumped into Sai who didn't move. The demon touched his nose to the crystal and his and Hinata's started to glow. "Nengan."

"Nengan." Neji repeated. "What is...?"

The crystal heart began to glow brighter and the cat demon moved back. "You have brought this power back where it doesn't belong."

"What do you-" He stopped himself before looking up at the demon. "You...you took the crystal to the present."

"I sent it to where it can not harm demons." He laid back down letting out breath. A white smoke came out and Neji waved it off stepping to him.

"Why didn't you destroy it?"

"Only its creator can destroy it." Sai said. "So we tried to send it away but it came back." Sai rolled his eyes. "But somehow you broke it."

Neji put his hand on it. "I...I'm not sure how I did but...I can't go back home till I get it back into one."

"No!" The floor began to shake and Sai almost fell over. "It cause too much damaged whole."

"It causes too much damaged in two pieces." Neji snapped. "I have to go back home."

"And then what. You go home leaving the crystal to fall into the hands of anyone's desire. You do not understand the damaged it can create. It is a selfish power that makes can destroy the world if one wishes it."

"What if I found out who made it and destroyed after I got home. Would that make you happy?"

"How will that help us?" Neji and Sai turned around to look at some neko's. They were at the entrance. "That crystal heart has brought nothing but trouble. It makes demons come near us more. We have to go deeper so they don't have to smell us out. And you bring it back. Don't you know that things creates war."

"It only brings death and hardship. You shouldn't of brought him here you damn incubus."

"Don't drag me into this. I'm just following orders."

"Our mating day is tomorrow. With the crystal heart around you will bring death to us."

They all continued to yell at him and Neji looked at them all. Tears started to fill his eyes. Even here...people didn't want him. He wished someone wanted him.

There was a loud explosion and the earth started to rumble. Neji looked at Sai who was looking around. "W-what's going on?"

The two of them rushed out to look around only to see the roof was beginning to fall. Neji stepped back before turning to everyone. "Quick into a cave."

Everyone started to rush into the nearest cave entrance. Neji entered the one with the leader in it and with Hinata's help they filled put a barrier at every entrance. They all watched as rocks caved in from above hitting the ground creating dust.

It started to get dark as the dust grew Neji couldn't see anything outside. "What is going on?" Sai asked next to him.

Before he could answer a hand banged against the barrier and they all jumped. Neji gasped as it hit him. "D-demons got in."

"This is your fault!" A neko said.

Neji turned back to look at them. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"But it did happened. Just go before you hurt more people." The neko that yelled that stepped up and pushed Neji out. He went right through the barrier and fell down on the ground.

The dust started to settle and Neji opened his eyes to see the red and black eyes of demons. He sat up trying to back away but a demon grabbed his leg holding him upside down.

"Look what we got here! Something tasty. He looks like he hasn't even been touched ever."

Hinata was snatched away from him. She yelped, hissing and scratching at the demon holding her. "Hinata!" Neji tried to reach for her but he was thrown down on his back. The air was knocked out of him and at once demons were on him.

One bite his neck and he cried out putting his hands on the demons shoulder. "Stop! GET OFF!"

"WIND SCAR!"

The sound of the voice he had fallen in love with made him opened his eyes. The demon holding him down looked up as well. "Inuyasha." Neji said looking at Inuyasha in the moonlight.

The moonlight. The demon on top of him tighten his hold on him and he cringed crying in pain. He heard growling and he looked to see Inuyasha. He was in his full demon form and was growling. He dropped his sword before running towards the demon holding Neji down.

Other demons tried to stop him but he cut them down. His eye on getting to Neji. Shippo, Sango, and Kirara were fighting demons as well as Kagome and Miroku were trying to get the neko's out of there.

Inuyasha finally got to Neji and he tackled the demon that was on him. Neji rolled onto his side holding his neck before he was picked up. He yelped thinking it was another demon but it was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I-YAH!"

Inuyasha sunk his teeth into Neji's neck making him cry out in pain. He tried to squirm out of Inuyasha's grip but he only held tighter.

Neji slumped in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha picked him up in his arms, holding him bridal style. Inuyasha jumped up stepping on some demons heads before he got out of the hole. The others were out to, have gotten out the neko's. Kagome put up a scared barrier around them to keep them safe in case any other demons tried to get them.

Miroku went up to the giant hole in the ground pulling out some sacred sutras. "This should end this."

He threw them down into the hole and Hinata stepped up using her half of the crystal to make the sutras more powerful. They fell over the demons making them burst into flames. The demons cried out in pain. as they burned.

Miroku looked down at it before turning to look at Inuyasha. He was licking Neji's neck where he bite him.

"You need to stop him." Miroku turned around to look at an incubus. He pulled out a sutras but Hinata got in front of him. She gave a soft hiss. Shippo landed on his shoulder.

"She said Sai is a good demon."

"Especially in bed." Sai said winking at Sango. Miroku narrowed his eyes.

"What were you saying?" Miroku asked. "About stopping him."

Sai landed on his feet. "That dog demon is trying to mark him. It'll be interesting to see if they get mated for life."

"What!" They all said. Kagome was the shockest. She turned to Inuyasha who was busy licking Neji's neck.

"As long as Neji stays out he'll be fine but if he wakes up while he is like this it won't be good."

"Like what?" Shippo asked.

"Well that dog demon-"

"His name is Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"-bit Neji on the neck. That's the mark. He drunk some of his blood and he's waiting for Neji to wake up so he can make him drink some of his blood. Pretty quick process." Sai licked his lip as he looked at the neko's in the barrier. "God they smell so good."

"Hey focus." Miroku clapped his hands in front of Sai making him look at him. "What else do you know about neko's."

"They are tighter then I don't know what."

"Other than that?" Sango asked.

"Like why neko's were given the crystal heart?" Shippo asked.

Sai rolled his eyes. "That's easy. It's because the maker was in love with a neko priestess. They created it together and really only a neko could use it. He wanted to use it to get rid of evil demons but she realized that if it were to fall in the wrong hands it would cause great pain. After he tested it on the demons around the area she knew that it had to power to corrupt the hearts of even the nicest of people. So she went into hiding with her people." Sai said.

"But how did it get to the present?" Kagome asked.

"She wished it to go there. Not too long ago the neko's were fighting over it. It was corrupting them as well. It seemed like only she could truly keep it from affecting her so she sent it to the future so no one could get to it. It took all of her energy to do it and she later died after it."

"Then how come Neji and Hinata were able to bring it back?" Shippo asked.

"Beats me." He picked up HInata holding her in his hands. "Oh you so soft." He rubbed his face against her.

They stared at him not sure what to do with him. Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you focus."

"What more do you want..." Sai groaned holding Hinata out so she couldn't scratch him.

"Would you let her go?" Sango asked. "She doesn't like being picked up."

Sai just shrugged not letting her go. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was still holding Neji. The sun was starting to come up and he laid Neji down on the ground. Neji groaned opening his eyes.

Inuyasha started to turn back to normal but he didn't take his eyes off of Neji. Kagome stared before she noticed the way Neji was looking at Inuyasha. The amazement, the happiness, the love. She gasped as it dawned on him. Neji liked Inuyasha.

"You stupid mutt you bite me!" Neji yelled hitting Inuyasha in the face with his foot.

"You make it sound like it's my fault. You're the damn neko." Inuyasha barked back.

"It fucking hurt!" Kagome head over to them.

"Let me see it." Kagome said getting down to her knees. Neji's ears went up looking at her. She seemed different. Kagome started to patch him up as everything started to settle down. Sai went over to the neko's who seemed not happy.

Neji, Inuyasha, and Kagome went over to the others. "There are so many of them." Shippo said.

"And they were living underground. I couldn't imagine having to be forced underground." Sango said.

Neji went up to their leader with Hinata trotting next to him. The elder stood up looking as Neji approached. The other nekos moved out the way and glared. "Neko-sama...what will you do now."

"What do you think!" One of the neko's said. "We will die!"

Neji looked at him. He was the one that pushed him out. Neji opened his mouth to say something but Inuyasha chuckling made him turn to him. "I thought only Neji was annoying but I guess all neko's are."

Neji glared at him but Inuyasha stepped up ignoring him. "What do you expect us to do?" A female neko asked.

"I expect you to get off your tails and fight back. You guys are demons. Act like it! Stop being fucking useless and fight back for once. You guys are more than capable of doing it."

Neji looked at Inuyasha shocked before a small smile came to his face. He turned to the leader. "He's right. You should let the world define you as the demons that can't handle themselves. You guys can fight back."

They all looked at him before looking at the elder. Sai was sitting on his head. "He's got a point." Sai said. "We can handle ourselves. We can start over here. Make this the new neko camp."

Sai jumped down to stand in front of Neji. "So don't worry about us. We can handle it."

"Wait what about the crystal heart?" Shippo asked. "What do we do about it?"

"Find the other creator." Sai said. "I haven't heard much about him since him and his wife split but I heard that someone in the next town is his friend. Best friend. You should look there. If you find him, you can find out how to get back home."

Neji nodded. He grabbed Sai's hands. "Thank you Sai. You have been very helpful."

"It's how I get what I want." Sai said before he wrapped his tail around Neji' and pulled him into a kiss. Neji's eyes widen before he suddenly felt so relaxed. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sai kissing him back.

Inuyasha kicked Sai in the face away from him. "What the fuck do you think you doing! Fucking incubus!"

Sai laughed. "I just had to try once. I've never smelt a neko like him and it isn't because he's not from here. It's something else." He licked his lips smiling. "Something tasty."

Inuyasha continued to beat him up before Miroku pulled him away and the left the neko camp.

XOXOXO

Hey guys. Another episode. I'm glad people are liking this. Someone asked me why I am working on crossovers more then just regular naruto fic. I told them because not many people do a crossover with Neji and Inuyasha or Neji and Ouran High or any other cross over I may think Neji should be apart of. Either way. I like them and since they aren't enough of them I should just do my own. Anyway please review!


	11. Emotion

They were heading to the next village and from what Sai told them it was a new town that he hadn't been in yet. It was just starting out and the creators best friend was one of the few villagers that wanted to start out there.

'It doesn't even have a name.' Sai said chuckling. He had been floating over them before he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. 'I doubt it will last.'

Neji looked at Kagome. For some reason since last night he had a strange vibe from her. She wasn't joking and laughing with him like she use too. He wondered what happened. "Hey Shippo?"

"Yeah?" Shippo asked from Neji's head. Neji wasn't really sure why Shippo liked to sit on his head so much but he thought maybe it was because he liked to use Neji's ears as if he was driving him in the right direction and he was sure Inuyasha wouldn't let him do that.

"Do you have any idea why Kagome would be mad at me?" Neji asked.

Shippo let go of his ears and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure...you don't do anything that would make you so upset like Inuyasha said."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo ducked down behind Neji's head holding on to him with both his feet and hands. Neji looked at Inuyasha before narrowing his eyes. "Did you say anything to her that would make her upset with me?"

"Like I would care if she is upset with you or not." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "She probably realized how annoying you are."

Neji's eye twitched. "Sit boy."

He walked past Inuyasha as he fell face first and Shippo climbed back up. "He just never knows when to shut up."

XXX

They had been walking for a while and didn't seem to be getting any closer. Miroku sighed as they sat down. "I thought this class was suppose to be a close village."

"Is it possible that we passed it?" Shippo asked.

"No." Inuyasha said. "I haven't smelt a large amount of humans around."

"I guess it's not as close as we thought." Kagome said.

"Lets take a break." Neji said sitting down.

They all agreed. Neji and Hinata went to look for wood as the others settled down. They all seemed to be tired. Neji never felt more awake. Hinata trotted next to him as they collected wood. She picked up a stick as he broke on off a tree.

'Is something wrong?' Hinata asked.

Neji sighed shaking his head. "I don't think so...It's just...Kagome seems mad at me."

'Do you think she knows you like Inuyasha.'

"I don't-" He took a deep breath before looking at her. "I don't like him. Besides he likes her."

He reached down to pick up a stick when another hand did the same. He looked up to come to meet large lavender eyes. He gasped not sure if he was seeing right. He fell back just in time to see long brown hair disappearing in the darkness.

"I...did you see that?" Neji asked.

'They had our eyes.' Hinata said dropping her stick.

They looked at each other before getting on their feet and giving chase. They caught up to them pretty quickly and he grabbed them by the arm and made them turn. "Wait."

He looked into the terrified eyes of the teenage girls. He let her go and she stumbled back almost tripping over a log. "Please don't hurt me."

Hinata jumped on his shoulder and Neji put his hands up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just...your eyes are amazing."

She seemed to notice his and calmed down. She stepped up to him making him back up. "Wow...I thought I was the only one that had them."

"My name is Hyuga Neji."

"I'm Kaname." She smiled sadly. "I don't have a family name...or a family."

"You're an orphan?" Neji asked.

She shook her head clapping her hands together. "It's ok. Everyone at my village is very nice."

Neji nodded. "Thats good." Hinata jumped into his hands. "This is my sister Hinata."

"Hi." Kaname leaned forward to look at Hinata before Neji's ear picked up a noise.

"You should go back home." Neji said. "It's dangerous out here."

She nodded. She started to leave before turning back to Neji. "You should come to the village. It's not much and it's not that far away."

Neji nodded and watched her go. He waited before he couldn't hear her footsteps. She turned around to see Inuyasha. He was sniffing the air. "Who was here?"

"Just a villager from the next village." Neji said. "It's not that far from here. We can take this path."

Inuyasha nodded before he turned to leave. Neji bite his lip. He let Hinata jump out of his hand and she trotted off. "I-Inuyasha can we talk?"

"I rather not." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha please."

Inuyasha sighed. He stopped and turned to Neji crossing his arms. "What?"

"I'm sorry. That I kissed you. I don't know what I was thinking." Neji put his head down.

He waited for Inuyasha to say something, and waited, and waited. He looked up to see Inuyasha. He looked to be thinking really hard. Neji's ear twitch. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped. "You should be lucky that I'm trying to say the right thing. Stuff like this happens but...not from someone so close to me."

That made Neji blush and he looked away. He looked up when Inuyasha got closer to him. "Neji...I don't like you in that way."

Neji's ears went down. "I figured as much."

"Um...sorry."

Inuyasha reached to him before he stopped. He turned and left. Neji stayed there before let out a breath. His chest was tight. He had never felt like this. "Did you hear what you wanted?"

Neji turned to the side to see Kagome. She was hiding behind tree. "Neji...I'm sorry."

"Right." He looked away ready to cry. He felt bitter towards her. Inuyasha liked her not him. He felt heartbroken.

The sudden sound of a crack made him stop walking. Kagome noticed. "What's wrong?"

Neji put his hand on the crystal heart feeling a new crack going through it. "I-it just cracked."

XXX

They went back to camp to show the others. There was a small crack on the left side. "What does it mean?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." Neji said. "I don't even know why it happened." He actually had an idea. He just didn't want to say it.

"Well it's not on Hinata's. It's just on yours." Miroku said.

"Do you think it may affect the way he makes wishes?" Sango asked.

Neji looked at her before closing his eyes. He started to imagine an old boar coming to them so they could kill it. He could feel the warmth of the crystal on it before he opened his eyes looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Miroku asked.

"I wished for a boar to come by so we could kill it." Neji said.

He stood up when the sound of a rustling bush made them turn to look. They all got ready before an old woman came out. They relaxed at the sight of her. "Well it's screwed up." Inuyasha said.

"Hello miss can we help you?" Sango asked.

"Not unless you have enough." She said.

Shippo cocked his head to the side. "Enough what."

Miroku made a noise between a laugh and a cough. "Um...Neji I think instead of an old boar you got an old...whore."

They all jumped away from her. Neji shook his head. "T-that isn't what I meant! I mean I wanted a boar not a whore!"

"Who are you calling a whore neko!" The old women said before she started to cough.

"Where did you come from?" Miroku asked.

"The town nearby." She said.

"We should take you back."

Shippo and Inuyasha sighed. "But I'm tired." They said.

"Can't he wish her away." Inuyasha said.

"I wouldn't risk seeing what that would do to her." Neji said. Hinata hopped onto his shoulder. "Beside their might be an inn or something we can stay in."

They followed her to back to the village. The old lady, Lady Aki, flirted with Miroku the whole way. They made it to the entrance two what looked to be nothing. Inuyasha put his face in his palm.

"Nothing is here." He said.

"That's impossible." Neji said.

"DO you see anything?" Inuyasha snapped making Neji flinch.

His ears flattened as he glared at Inuyasha. "She wouldn't lead us to nowhere."

"She probably doesn't even know where she is." Inuyasha said.

"Well you're the mutt here Inuyasha why don't you smell out the town."

"Why don't _you_ smell out the town!"

"Guys." Kagome tried to get between them.

"You really are a stupid mutt!"

"Better than an useless cat!"

"Guys!"

"Hello there."

They all turned around to see a small crowd of people. Two men were in the front. One tall with tan skin long straight black hair and brown eyes.. The other was tall with fair skin and long black spikey hair with red eyes.

Neji straighten up as Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves. "Sorry for the disturbance." Neji said bowing to them.

"Um...right. Hello. What can we help you with this night?" The man asked.

Neji blinked. He looked familiar. He stared hard at him and the other guy before it hit him. His ears and tail shot up. "Y-your Hashirama Senju! And Madara Uchiha!"

Kagome and Hinata looked at him then at the two men.

Hashirama opened his mouth before shutting it. "I...It's nice to meet you."

Neji stepped up shaking his hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

He then shook Madara's hand before Hinata bite his ear. 'Neji! This is before they founded Konoha.'

He blinked letting his hand go and laughing loudly. "I've heard such good thing from about you two..."

"Smooth." Miroku and Inuyasha said.

Hashirama laughed. "To think people talk about us Madara! You see. This was a good idea." He grabbed Neji's hand smiling. "It's a pleasure to see you my dear neko. This is my wife Mito Uzumaki and my younger brother Tobirama Senju. And lets not forget my dear friend Madara...you already know though!" He laughed. "Oh and his little Izuna Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you all." Neji said. "This is my sister Hinata and our friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome. Oh and this a mutt that refuses to stop following us, Inuyasha."

"I refuses to stop following!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That is what I said." Neji said.

"What a group you have." Madara said.

"Yes." Hashirama said. "What is your name neko?"

"Oh sorry. My name is-"

"Neji!"

Neji looked at Kaname. She gave him a smile. "You found this place pretty quick."

Neji blinked. "T-this is your village?"

"But there's nothing here." Shippo said shocked before ducking.

"It's a work in progress." Hashirama said. He turned to the people. "You all may return back to your homes. Everything is taken care of." He turned to his brother. "Could you take Mito back to home."

"Yes." Hashirama smiled before turning to them. "Why don't I show you to a place where you can sleep?"

XXX

The place they could sleep was a half made inn with little to no rooms for them all. Hashirama laughed. "I know it's not much but it has a roof and enough space for you all to share a room."

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"I guess it will do." Inuyasha said walking in. Neji rolled his eyes before bowing to Hashirama.

"We will see you in the morning." Hashirama said. "I would love to hear how we know about us."

He walked off with Madara. Neji went into the building with the others. "So Neji. How do you know about these two?" Miroku asked.

"They are the founders of Konoha!" Neji said excited.

The others just blinked. Kagome shook her head. "It's a town not to far off from where we live. It was built by Harashima and Madara around this time before they had a falling out and Madara killed Harashima."

"Wow." Neji said. "I never imagine myself bumping into someone from history." He jumped up. "We have to save Harashima!"

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha asked. "I even know messing with history is a bad idea. No telling what will happen if you stop Madara from killing Harashima. We shouldn't even know about it you jackass."

"You want me to sit around and let that happen."

"YES!" They all said. Even Hinata. Neji sat down.

"Fine. I don't like it but...you have a point."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Inuyasha asked. "Speak up. I couldn't quite hear you."

Neji growled, steaming. "You were right."

Inuyasha laughed jumping up. "Let it be a night to remember. When Mr. Pussycat told me I'm right."

"It's a night on it's own when Inuyasha is right." Shippo said.

The others laughed at that. Neji frowned to himself. It still hurt. He could play and act with Inuyasha like it was nothing but it still hurt to be rejected by him. He sat in silence before another loud crack made them all stop.

He gasped looking at the crystal again. "I-It's breaking!"

"What are you doing Neji?!" Miroku asked.

"I-I don't know!" Neji said.

XXX

Neji didn't get much sleep last night. He was afraid that something would happen during the night that would make the crystal break more. He didn't want that. He was still awake in the early morning so he decided to look around. People were starting to wake up and get started on the day. They were building the village.

"Neji good morning."

Neji turned to look at Kaname. He smiled. "Hey."

They started to walk around the village. Neji rubbed the back of his head. "When you said your village wasn't much I didn't know you meant it wasn't done being built."

Kaname laughed. "Yeah. Most of us didn't have anywhere else to go so we all sort of found each other and all decided to create a new life with each other and start anew."

"By making your own village." Neji said with a smile.

She laughed. "It was really Madara and Harashima doing. They work so well together."

Neji bite his lip. He couldn't say anything. As much as he wanted to he couldn't stop history from happening. "Are they really close?"

"Yeah." Kaname said. "As far as I've seen them together they get along so well with each other and the best for friends...in their own way. Like you and that oy with the dog ears."

Neji cocked his head. "W-what do you mean?"

"They fight and bicker but in the end they care a lot about each other."

Neji's ears flatten. They cared a lot from each other. From what Neji could see he only argued with Inuyasha and watched him protect Kagome over him. Kaname began to say something before the sound a cracking came to them. Neji put his hand on the crystal. Why was it doing that?

"Hey I've seen that somewhere." Kaname said.

Neji looked up at her. "You have?"

She nodded. "Oh! Iruka!"

She grabbed Neji's hand and started to quickly walk across the street to a bunch of men. One of them she skipped up to him. "Iruka!"

A man with a scar across his face turned to look at her. "Kaname. What have you gotten yourself into?"

She pouted. "Nothing." She said. "This is Neji. One of the visitors from last night."

Neji bowed his head. "Nice to meet you."

Iruka did the same. "I've never meet a neko up close and personal."

Neji blushed scratching his cheek. "Oh...well-"

"I find your ears to be very cute." Iruka said.

Neji blushed. "Oh. Thank you."

"Iruka you drew this before right." She pointed to the crystal around his neck.

As soon as Iruka's brown eyes landed on it he dropped his hammer. "W-where did you get that."

Neji looked at him seriously. "I found it and...well it kind of put me in a situation I don't belong in. I can't take it off and I'm trying to find the creator so he can take it off."

Iruka sighed. "Finding him is impossible."

Neji lowered his ears before Iruka got closer. "It seems to be severely damaged. What happen?"

Neji looked down. "It's a long story but it started off whole but then broke in half. The other half is with my sister. But for some reason my half is cracking more and more."

Iruka rubbed his head. "Well...I know a little bit about it. I know that it is connected to the owners heart. Whatever they are feeling is reflected onto it."

Kaname gasped. "And yours is cracking! Neji are you heartbroken."

"I-I..." Neji was a loss of words. Inuyasha rejecting him certainly couldn't have such a strong effect on him that it was leaving him heartbroken. 'Could it?' He thought.

"I don't think that-"

"YOHOO! NEKO-CHAN!"

Neji turned around just in time to move out the way of a blade. He wrapped his tail around Iruka's leg tripping him up so it would hit him. Instead hitting the building behind him. Neji fell back with Kaname to stare at the blades.

It looked like blades connected to each other by pins. They were pulled back and Neji turned to look at Jakotsu holding a sword. "Well aren't you fast."

Neji rolled onto his feet and backed away from Kaname and Iruka. "How did you find me?"

Jakotsu laughed. "What kind of question is that! Don't you know Lord Naraku can see anything he wants. And he thought it was time that we come get you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Neji growled.

Jakotsu smirked. "We'll see about that."

XXX

Neji jumped out of the way of the blades again. It had come to his attention that he had strayed to far from the others. Not only were they taking to long to find him but his collar was beginning to get tighter around his neck slowing him down.

He rolled out of the way again almost getting his tail cut off. They both screamed at how close it was. Neji let out a sigh holding his tail before looking at Jakotsu. "Why did you scream?"

"Well I don't want you tail to get cut off before I can see how it's attached to that cute butt of yours." Neji blushed almost missing the next swing. He had got away from the part of town where any villagers were.

"Why don't you fight back? Or are you waiting for your puppy to come save you."

"Shut up!" Neji said. He didn't fight back because with the crystal cracked like it was he wasn't sure what it would do. But it was worth a try.

He moved out the way again before desiring a vine to fight for him. He landed on the ground as vines started to grow from the Earth. They were thick and a transparent pink. They shot out in every direction and at first he thought he did it right. He went to move out the way when he was suddenly on the ground. A vine on his ankle holding him put. He tried to pull before more wrapped around him. "NO!"

Jakotsu laughed. "What a way to give yourself up kitty." Jakotsu said. "You make this so easy."

Neji tried to fight against the vines that seemed to just pile on. The more he wished for it to stop the more they got tighter. It was over his mouth now keeping him from saying anything but he could see. Jakotsu stabbed his sword into the ground and was looking over at Neji's state.

"Now how do I...get you out? Or do I just pick you up and take you with me." He kicked the vine thinking before something caught Neji's eyes. Long white hair and the sun bouncing off a sword. Inuyasha finally found him.

"NEJI!" His ears picked up at the voice.

'Rin?'

Sesshomaru landed swinging at Jakotsu who moved out the way. A smile on his face. "Hey. If it isn't the puppies older brother."

Sesshomaru turned to look at Neji who blushed. He was suddenly embarrassed to be caught in this situation. It would only make it worse if Inuyasha was here as well.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Neji sighed to himself. Of course. Inuyasha and the others ran up and stopped to look at the scene. Neji glared at Inuyasha as he saw it coming. Inuyasha began to laugh.

"Good job Neji."

Neji blushed red trying to fight against the vines before they loosen up. He crawled out of it looking at Hinata who was doing it. "Shut up Inuyasha!"

"Yeah." Jakotsu said. "From what I've heard from Bankotsu and what that villager said this is all your fault."

Neji looked at him. "Wait no-"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

Jakotsu smiled at Neji grabbing him. "Well little puppy. This little kitten likes you. But I think you already know that. And since you rejected him he's heart broken which is breaking the crystal." Jakotsu laughed pulling Neji closer to him. "Such a shame being heartbroken. I'm not really sure about how it feels but I'm sure it sucks."

Neji just stared shocked. It was bad enough that Inuyasha already knew how he felt but now everyone knew. Even Sesshomaru. Not just that. Everyone knew that Inuyasha rejected him and he was heartbroken about it. His ears flatten. Things were just getting worse.

"N-Neji?" Kagome said noticing the crystal. It was getting darker. From a dark pink to a dark red before turning into a black.

Jakotsu looked down at it. "Well that is a more appropriate color."

Neji closed his eyes. He wanted to be alone.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got ready to get Neji away from Jakotsu when a sudden burst of power sent everyone away. Inuyasha grabbed of Kagome keeping her from harm. He rolled and laid in the dirt before sitting up. Neji had sent them all a ways away. He stood up charging towards Neji again only to get hit back from a force. Neji was keep them a great distance away.

"NEJI!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He can't hear you." They turned to look at some of the villagers. Iruka was looking straight ahead at Neji.

"What's going on Iruka?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah Iruka." Inuyasha said "What's goin on?"

"It's the crystal heart." Iruka said. "It reflects what the holder of it is feeling. And right now black isn't good."

"How come you know so much about it?" Miroku asked.

"My friend created it and I saw it first hand on how it worked." Iruka said. He rubbed his scar. "This part especially."

"What happen?" Shippo asked.

"Emotions got out of control. Anything negative is like this." Iruka said. "You have to get him out of here. It could be dangerous if he stays in this state for too long."

Inuyasha looked over at Neji before pulling out his sword. Kagome looked at him. "W-what are you doing?'

"I'm going to go get him."

Inuyasha turned to Neji before he started to head over to him. He didn't get far before a force started to push him back. He stabbed his sword into the ground holding strong. He dug his feet into the Earth pulling the sword out of the ground and pulling himself forward. As he started to get closer the forces started to get stronger.. Cutting and slicing at his clothes and skin. It started to cut his face shredding his clothes.

He stabbed the sword into the ground. He was standing right next to Neji now. "You idiot. Stop being a brat."

He pulled his fist back and punched Neji in the face. The sudden force made Neji fall onto the side. Inuyasha panted grabbing Neji by the shirt. "You stupid brat. Always getting into your emotion."

"Shut up." Neji said softly.

"No you shut up!" Inuyasha said. "So what if I don't like you the way you want me too. You just going to give up and pout like a fucking kid."

Neji looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..."

"And here I thought you were stronger than that."

Neji looked down. "You were wrong..."

"Well get stronger!" Inuyasha stood up and pushed him down. "Even if you had the slightest chance with me, which you don't, you have to be strong not weak."

Inuyasha picked up his sword putting it away and started to walk away. At first he wasn't sure he got through to Neji. He was sure he didn't even help the situation. But he's never had to deal with something like this.

"Sit boy."

He suddenly fell forward before he picked himself up to look at Neji. Neji was staring at him with hard eyes. "I'm not weak Inuyasha. Just in love."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Might as well be a weakness if it makes you act like a brat."

"You're the brat you mutt."

Inuyasha jumped up. "I'm the brat! You're the one throwing a fucking tantrum!"

Neji jumped up as well. "It wasn't a tantrum!"

The two of them started to argue with each other. The others just stared. "Wow...it's just like before." Iruka said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Her name was Ryoka. She helped create the crystal heart with her soon to be husband. She got like that once and he was able to pull her out of it. Only he could. When I tried she did this." He ran his hand over his scar.

Kagome looked at Neji and Inuyasha who were still arguing with each other. More like Neji telling Inuyasha to sit over and over again.

"Where is he?" Miroku asked.

"The last time I saw him was here but...I haven't seen him since. I heard that he was living in the Southern Mountain."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Neji again. Somehow Inuyasha had gotten Neji off his feet and they were rolling around with each other wrestling. For some reason seeing the two of them doing that hurt her. It seemed like Inuyasha and Neji argued more than she and Inuyasha use to.

"If you all are done." They turned to look at Jakotsu. "I still am here."

Neji and Inuyasha tangled themselves from each other and Inuyasha stood grabbing his sword. "Not for long. I'm going to-"

Before he could finish Sesshomaru was already attacking Jakotsu. It annoyed him and he turned to Neji. "Don't be a brat."

"Shut up." Neji said before Inuyasha jumped off. Neji put a hand on the crystal. It didn't feel cracked anymore and it made him smile.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought Jakotsu who held his own against the two of them. "I don't have time to play boys but lets have a little fun."

He threw his sword up in the air before in a bright light it began to break apart in the surrounding area.

Neji gasped acting quickly and put a force field over the villagers while Hinata put one around the others. Neji got ready to help any other way he didn't notice a blade headed straight for him. "Neji look out."

He was suddenly tackled by Iruka. Inuyasha looked away to see what happen only for Jakotsu to kick him into his brother. "See ya kittens and puppies."

Inuyasha stood up to see Jakotsu was gone. "Iruka!"Kaname yelled.

Inuyasha ran over to see the damaged. Iruka was hurt bad. Neji crawled from under him leaning forward to see Iruka. "I-I can heal you."

"No don't." Iruka said. "I-I don't want you to use the crystal heart on me."

"Iruka." Kaname said. "D-don't leave me."

Iruka gave her a small smile. "You can live without me. Be strong." He turned to look at Neji. "You can find him. I know you...can. Tell him about...her."

Neji stared as Iruka died on his lap. Kaname grabbed him. "Please! Bring him back."

"I can't. He doesn't want to come back."

"Neji!"

"I can't!" Neji looked at her. "In his heart he doesn't want to come back so I can't use the crystal heart to bring him back."

She looked at him before tears started to fall from her eyes. She cried on to Iruka's chest.

XXX

"You really have to go?" Kaname asked looking at Neji and the others.

Neji nodded. "Yes. We can't stay here. As you can see I have a lot of baggage thanks to that mutt. I'll only cause problems."

Kaname nodded looking down. Neji put his hands on his knees looking at her. "Hey. You are going to be fine by yourself."

"But I have no one? I have no family."

"Then make one." Neji said. "You came here to Konoha for a reason."

"Konoha?" Kaname asked.

"Um...I thought it would be a good name for this place. Tell it to Harashima as you start your own family here."

She looked at Neji and nodded. "I...guess."

Neji tapped his chin before smiling. "Here. You can have my name. Kaname Hyuga."

Tears started to fill his eyes and he smiled. "So there. Start the Hyuga family."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

Neji smiled hugging her back. "Keep an eye on Madara." He whispered before letting her go. He kissed her on the forehead before running up to the others. "So you guys ready to go."

"Sure." Shippo said jumping onto Neji's head. "But...do they have to come with us."

Neji turned to look at Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. Rin smiled at him. "Us running into each other was fate! Can't we go with them Master Sesshomaru."

"No." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said.

Neji grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "I would love for you-"

"No." Inuyasha grabbed Neji throwing him on his shoulder. "He's not coming with us."

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Neji asked. "Put me down."

"Will you shut up or I'll drop you." Inuyasha said.

"I'll drop you you fleabag mutt. Get your hands off of me."

"Yeah like you don't want my hands on you."

Neji went red and he pouted crossing his arms. "That's a low blow Inuyasha."

"Yeah shut up."

XOXOXO

All's well that ends well. Neji's really in his feelings about Inuyasha but love shall win in the end. Hopefully. Please review!


	12. The Longest Night

A/N: I've got some weird reviews before. Someone told me they wanted to rape my story and I just cracked up at that. But there hasn't been anyone who propose to me even if they were joking. Lol. Thanks to my new fan Moonkat17. I'll put in some more yaoi for you now.

The longest Night

Kaname pointed the in the right direction to the mountain. "It gets pretty cold there." She said.

"We can take care of it." Neji said giving her a smile. "Just remember what I said."

She smiled waving them off. Neji waved back before running after the others. He sighed putting his hands behind his back. "So all we have to do is head this way. We'll pass a beach at some point."

"A beach." Kagome said. "What a way to spend a summer. I haven't spent it on the beach at all."

"It would be fun to go there." Neji said. "Maybe when we get there we can rest."

"Do you think we rest too much?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can never rest too much." Miroku said.

"I agree with Miroku." Sango said. "But we shouldn't get carried away."

"Pick a side." Inuyasha said.

"I'm so excited to see it now." Neji said. "I bet it looks pretty good."

XXX

Kagome, Shippo, and Neji looked at the beach with pure amazement. It was a beautiful sight. The water was crystal clear. "Wow it's beautiful." Kagome said.

"I see no point." Inuyasha said. "It's just water and sand."

"Come on Inuyasha. Can't you have some fun for once." Neji said.

"We take too much breaks as it is. We should just be going."

"Inuyasha." Shippo whined. "All the breaks we have taken turn up to be bad you know. We usually get into trouble or something happens."

"It's that damn cat that gets us into trouble." Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"You could use a bath don't you think." Neji said with his hands on his hip. His crystal light started to glow and before Inuyasha could do anything about it he was picked up by the shirt and tossed into the ocean. Neji smirked to himself as Inuyasha surface. The others laughed. "Come on Inuyasha." Miroku said. "We could really use this."

Neji smiled. "And you are out voted. Lets make this more fun." Hinata jumped on his shoulder and their crystal hearts started to glow together. They all were in gulfed by a light pink glow before it disappeared. Their clothes had changed into more beach appropriate.

Miroku looked down at his purple and black shorts before looking up at Sango. His jaw dropped as he looked at her. She was wearing a strapless bikini.

"This is what you guys where in your time?" Sango asked looking down at herself.

"Yeah." Neji said. "I tried to make it a one piece but something disrupted it...or someone."

Sango started to say something before she froze as Miroku stood next to her. His hand planted firmly on her ass. "This will be better for movement anyway. The less clothes the better."

Sango slapped him and Neji shook his head. Inuyasha was slowly coming out the water before Shippo jumped on him and sent him back in the water. Neji turned to Kagome as Hinata went to play with Kirara. "I put some things in your bag." Neji said.

She smiled at him. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded as she opened her yellow bag and pulled out sunscreen, towels, and buckets and pails. She smiled. "You really put effort into this one."

Neji nodded. "Yeah and I can feel it." He let out a breath. "I feel like I could fall out any second now."

"Maybe you should rest." Kagome said standing up. "Till you get your strength back."

Before he could say anything else she had stood up. "Inuyasha. Come here. Let me put this on you."

Inuyasha came over to her carrying Shippo by his tail. He dropped him in the sand before sitting in front of Kagome who started to put sunscreen on him. Neji's ears flatten hostility. He didn't like that. Before he could control himself the crystal was glowing and the sunscreen bottle erupted right in Inuyasha's face. Neji gasped not realizing he had done that. He quickly went over to Shippo to show him how to make a sand castle.

Neji had made sure everyone had sunscreen on. While he was doing Shippo Miroku was trying to do Sango. It was doing well till his hand 'slipped' and touched her breast. She elbowed him in the face. Kagome did Sango and Inuyasha had to do Miroku.

Once they were all screened up they began to play. Neji and Kagome taught Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku how to play chicken fight. Inuyasha had Sango on his shoulders and Miroku had Kagome. Neji played the referee. They played three rounds with Sango and Inuyasha winning them all. Just for fun Neji tripped up Inuyasha so they fell in the water. While he was laughing, his tail was grabbed and he was pulled underwater.

He came up and the others were laughing at him. He just glared. From all the fun going on, at one point Miroku fell asleep.

"How the hell did he fall asleep?" Inuyasha asked ready to kick Miroku but Kagome grabbed his foot.

"Don't do that." Kagome said.

"Yeah there is another way we can take care of this." Neji said with a smirk.

XXX

"Miroku~" Miroku slowly opened his eyes to see Sango staring at him. "What are you doing? You fell asleep on me. Don't you want to play?" Sango played with her top.

Miroku gasped and tried to move his arm but found he couldn't. He looked down to see that he was buried. "W-what!"

"Come on Miroku don't you want to play?" Sango asked again blowing him a kiss.

"No fair!" Miroku yelle trying to get out of the sand. The others came over laugh.

"That's what you get for falling asleep." Shippo said.

"Let me go." Miroku said.

"Well we were about to have lunch." Neji said.

"And I feed you." Sango said. "But if you want to get up."

Miroku blinked before he cleared his throat. "Well if we are only going to eat."

They laughed and like Sango said she feed Miroku. Inuyasha was done eating first and was starting to head back to the water. "You should wait before going out to the water again Inuyasha." Neji said.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked ignoring Neji.

XXX

Inuyasha laid on his back holding his stomach. They stood around him. "That's why." Neji said before he laughed.

Inuyasha glared at him before he grabbed Neji and pulled him down into his arms before he stood. He carried Neji kicking and screaming to a small cliff before he threw him into the water.

Neji surfaced glaring at Inuyasha who smirked back. "What's wrong cat don't like the water?"

"You're the mutt that needs the bath!"

The two of them started to argue before Neji used the crystal to get Inuyasha into the water. There they continued to argue before splashing each other. Miroku sighed. "Well Kagome they argue more than you two do."

Kagome didn't say anything. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha went face first in the water and Neji jumped back tripping on a rock and going under himself. When blood started to appear in the water they went over to them.

XXX

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at the new scar he had on his forehead. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha growled.

The sun was setting and Neji collapsed on the sand. "I really needed this." Neji said sitting up. The others came around him out of the water.

"It's starting to get cold." Sango said.

"I found these dried leaves." Shippo said.

"Lets heat them up." Miroku said.

Shippo smiled starting the fire and Inuyasha stuck the fish into the sand for them to cook.

"Do you guys ever get tired of fish?" Shippo asked.

"I don't." Neji said.

They all laughed together at that.

Inuyasha sighed. "This wasn't that bad."

Neji knocked against him. "I told you the beach is fun." Neji said.

"I'm so hungry." Shippo said looking at the fish. His eyes were starting to drop. "I'm getting sleepy thought too."

"Shippo can't you wait till we eat?" Kagome asked trying not to yawn.

Neji yawned as well. "I'm starting to feel kinda sleepy as well." He sniffed before a smell came to him. "What is that smell?"

He looked at the others. They looked like they were getting drowsy as well.

"It's smells weird." Kagome said.

"That smell..." Sango jumped up. "This is hydrangea!"

"Hydrangea?" Shippo asked. "Those are pretty flowers."

Neji covered his mouth and nose while the others did the same. "Don't breathe in the smoke!" Sango said. "It affects your mind and causes hallucinations..."

"What?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"Get away from the fire." Neji said standing up. "Quick!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned. She grabbed onto his leg before he could get away. He tripped looking at her.

"K-Kagome get off of me." Inuyasha said.

"Come on Inuyasha spread the love." Shippo jumped on his face.

Inuyasha pulled him off tossing him away. He slipped out of Kagome's hold and crawled away. Neji helped him up. "Sango...Miroku?"

"Sango. I feel like I'm on fire." Miroku said.

"Me too Miroku." Sango said. "I think all these clothes."

Neji jumped in pulling them apart. "Hey snap out of it." He slapped them both across their faces.

They both held their cheeks before looking at him. "Hit me again." Miroku said

"Are you serious!" Inuyasha snapped. He grabbed Neji's collar and pulled him away. "Come on we have to get out of here before it effects us."

"B-but we can't leave Miroku and Sango here."

"Don't worry they can't handle themselves." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Shippo cried out.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Neji said. He looked around. "Why does it look like we aren't affected."

"Because we aren't stupid humans." They were far away from the beach to not smell it anymore. Neji let out a sigh.

"I think in a little while we can go check up on them once the fires die out." Nej said.

He looked at Inuyasha who was holding his chest. Neji went over to him "W-what's wrong?" Neji asked.

Inuyasha was panting. Neji was starting to feel weird too. His body was getting hot. "A-are you sure it won't affect us?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said in his ear. His ear twitched and he put his head in Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha grabbed him. "We might be too close still." He grabbed Neji's hand pulling him away.

They walked some more before Neji fell to his knees. "I-I can't bear it any longer."

Inuyasha went down to him. "It's..so hot."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said panting.

Neji leaned against it. When their skin touched a shiver went through him. "My body...desires-"

"Neji." Inuyasha said.

"It might affect us differently but I still want you so much. I want all of you."

Neji looked at Inuyasha before pressing their lips together. He tighten his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. His ear twitched at the sound of wood cracking.

Inuyasha pulled away. "Neji." He said before he pushed Neji down kissing him again.

Neji's eyes shot open as Inuyasha ran his hand over Neji's chest pinching his nipple. Neji opened his mouth in a moan letting Inuyasha's tongue into his mouth. He spread his legs open to give Inuyasha more room. He could feel his growing erection. He pushed up against Inuyasha before they parted again.

Inuyasha panted over him before kissing Neji on the neck. He could hear the wood cracking again and he moaned as Inuyasha nibbling and sucking his neck. He looked up at the sky. There were no stars.

Inuyasha brushed over his collar and Neji blinked. "W-where is Hinata?"

Inuyasha nibbled at his ear licking on the sensitive skin before he reached behind grabbing at Neji's tail. He brushed over the part where his tail sprouted out of him. He moaned out and began to melt into Inuyasha's arms. But Hinata. They had left her at the fire and yet he couldn't feel the tightness of the collar. They did leave her right?

"I-Inuyasha wait." He grabbed his shoulders pushing him off. "S-somethings wrong."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said trying to kiss him again.

Neji shoved him off sitting up. His eyes widen as he looked at the ocean. He put his hand on his head looking around. He turned to the sound of moaning. He went red.

"Miroku." Sango moaned as Kagome kissed her neck.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned.

"Love!" He looked at Shippo who was humping Inuyasha's leg. "I want more!"

Neji stood up and turned to the fire. He used the crystal heart to put it out. "H-Hinata?"

He looked to see her and Kirara grooming each other. "No."

Neji turned to look at Miroku who was laying on the ground on his back. It slowly came to him on who he was kissing. He went red and almost fell over. He scooted backed all the way up to a tree covering his mouth. "H-how did this happen?"

He shook his head trying to clear his head. He could still feel the effect trying to drive him to sleep. He suddenly felt it. The crystal heart was glowing. He stood up picking up Shippo pulling him off of Inuyasha who was moaning about something. He opened his eyes to see that they were a bright shade of pink.

Neji dropped Shippo and held his head before he fell over. The smell was still in the air. He felt himself falling before he hit the sand. As the fire died down he caught another smell. He turned his head to see a sharp teeth. He could smell something that smelt like wet dog.

He tried to get up but was finding it weak. "Well look what we have here." He tried to glare but was just getting drowsy. Kiba covered his mouth and nose with his hand as his wolf stayed behind. He kicked Inuyasha who seemed to be out of it. He smirked before going to Hinata.

He scooped her up before going to Neji. He knelt down to his level and moved his hand when the aftermath of the smoke cleared. "You waited for me. That's sweet."

The last thing he saw was Kiba's smirk. As his eyes finally closed he felt Kiba pick him up and put him over his shoulder. He had to tell the others. He used the crystal heart to write a message.

XXX

Inuyasha turned his head spitting out sands that got in his mouth. He growled to himself. He never felt more sore and tired in his life. He sat up holding his head. "My head..."

His old clothes were back on him but they were a little wet. The others were waking up slowly as well. "What the hell happened?"

"I feel drunk." Miroku said sitting up. He looked around to see something in the sand. He turned his head to see shells. He stood himself up trying not to tip over before looking down at the shells. They spelled something out.

"G-guys!"

"Stop yelling." Sango said.

They came over to look at the shells spelled out S.O.S and then what looked like some kind of animal. "Who made this?"

"I'm guessing Neji." Kagome said. "I can't find him."

"Crap!" Inuyasha snapped. "I told him every time we take a damn break he get's himself into something."

He reached for his sword only to find that it was gone. "My...my Tessaiga is gone."

"So is my Hiraikotsu!" Sango said looking everywhere for it.

Miroku's shakujo was gone as well as Kagome's bow and arrow. "Our weapons are gone." Kagome said.

"No shit Kagome." Inuyasha said.

He started to sniff around before growling. "I smell wolf."

"Do you think it might be that Kiba guy!" Shippo asked jumping on Miroku's head.

"Yeah." Inuyasha narrowing his eyes. He wasn't sure what annoyed him more. That this Kiba guy had come to their camp and taken Neji behind his back or the fact that he was more worried about Neji then his Tessaiga. He picked up Kagome letting her get on his back.

"Come on. I want what's mine." Inuyasha growled.

XOXOX

I had some writers block in this chapter and I'm sorry. Anyway here you go. I'm going to add some more yaoi soon. I'm sorry it's taking so long to get it started but it's coming. Don't worry. Anyway since I'm letting Second year settle before I start third year I'm going to try and get more chapters of this out. It's going to end soon. I don't want it to be so long like highschool days. Anyway please enjoy.


	13. New Moon

_Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each._

A/N: Soooo Sorry it's so late. I mean really. I'm sorry.

XXX Chapter 13 XXX

New Moon

A sudden splash hit him in the face made him sit up. He coughed looking around to see a bunch of wolves and wolf demons around him. He looked around to see Kiba standing up. "Wake up kitten."

"Where am I?" Neji asked looking around.

"The last place you will ever see." Kiba said putting his hands on his hips. Neji looked him over. On his back were Sango's boomerang and Kagome's bow and arrow. On his side was Inuyasha's side. Neji's ears went up. "H-how did you get that?!"

"I stole it." Kiba said. He pulled it out and Neji blinked at the rusty battered katana. "Don't know how those wolves wanna be can fight with that."

Kiba shrugged putting it back. Neji watched him walk off before looking at Hinata. "I thought demons couldn't touch his sword."

'I thought so too.' Hinata said.

Neji looked at her before lowering his head some to let start to use the crystal. All the dogs noticed and they stood up growling at him. Neji stopped right away putting his ears down. He swallowed looking at Hinata. She moved closer to him.

XXX

Inuyasha was annoyed. "How the hell did he touch my sword?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well the Tessaiga was made to protect human's right?" Shippo asked. "Maybe he has a human he wants to protect."

"I doubt that." Sango said. "Maybe he had such a strong desire to take it that he used the crystal heart to do so."

"Whatever the reason." Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to break his fingers so he can never touch it again."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. She was getting worried. He never had been this upset to lose Tessaiga. She was starting to think maybe it wasn't the sword he was after. "You have to calm down. Remember Neji is with them as well. If you go to crazy you might hurt him."

"I'm getting my sword." Inuyasha growled as he started to go faster.

XXX

Neji watched everyone around him move around. They seemed to be all ignoring him. "When are you going to just kill me?" Neji snapped when he caught sight of Kiba who was whistling as he walked.

"As soon as the sun falls." Kiba said. He looked up at the sky before growling. Akamaru whined next to him. They both walked off and Neji looked up at the sky. What was Kiba looking at?

'Neji...I feel weird.' Hinata said.

Neji turned his head to look at her. He put his tail around hers. "I'll get us out of here."

He took a deep breath trying to desire to get out of here. When he didn't feel the warmth of the crystal he looked down. It wasn't working. "I...I think something is wrong."

XXX

Inuyasha was pissed off. He could feel it. He was slowing down and he felt as if he was getting weaker. His sense of smell wasn't as strong as it was before. He growled stopping. They stopped next to him. "Oh no...Don't tell me." Kagome said looking up at the new moon. She looked at Inuyasha. Human Inuyasha who was tightening his fist.

"I lost the trail."

XXX

Neji was finding it harder to breath. The ropes around him were getting tighter. "W-what is going on there Hinata?"

He turned his head expecting to see a cat but instead his eyes widen. The sound of ropes snapping made him gasp as he looked at his human sister. "H-Hinata."

She looked at her hands before looking at him. They stared at each other before Neji noticed she was naked. He turned away quickly before he heard the sound of barking. He reached out for Hinata who took his hand before they took off running. "W-what is going on?" Neji asked looking down at his clawless fingers. "We are...human."

He passed by some clothes hanging on the line and Neji grabbed them handing them back to Hinata. She dressed as they ran before she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a cave. It wasn't enough room for them so they stayed close. Neji could hear the dogs getting closer. There had to be a way out of here.

Hinata held onto him tightly as the wolves were getting closer. Neji held his breath as the white wolf lead the way right past them while the other wolf pact followed behind. They didn't even look their way as they past.

It was a while before they were all gone and the both of them let out a breath. "Th-they didn't see us." Neji said.

"I-I wonder why." Hinata said.

Neji looked at her before looking at what she was wearing. It looked like something Ayame would wear. He got closer to her to smell her. She smelled like wet dog and he stood back. "The smell of dog overpowered the smell of human on us." Neji said.

They climbed out of the cave and Neji looked around. "I think if you stick close we will be ok."

He turned to look at her to see she was looking at her hands. "Why am I human?"

Neji looked at her before shaking his head. "I'm not sure...but we have to get back to the others."

"The hell you are."

They turned around to see Kiba. He was glaring at them as he clenched and unclenched his fist. "You are coming with me."

Neji put Hinata behind him as they started to back up. "S-stay back." He said.

Kiba continued to walk towards them and growling at them. Neji blinked. It sounded different. Not as animal as it used to. His eyes weren't as wild and his nails weren't as sharp. He couldn't see any fangs in his mouth and his ears weren't pointed. He stopped walking and Hinata looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"You're human?" Neji asked.

Kiba's eye twitched. "What the hell did you say to me? I'm not human. I'm a wolf demon."

"Where are you fangs, and claws?"

Kiba looked down at his hands and Neji rushed forward. He jumped up, bringing his knee to Kiba's face. Kiba fell back holding his nose as Neji stumbled almost falling over. Hinata ran up to him. They grabbed hands and began to run again.

"Neji where are we going?"

"We have to get the others weapons back." Neji said. "We have to go back to camp."

"What if some of them are still there?"

Neji turned and smiled at her. "We will have weapons by then."

XXX

As far as Neji could tell no one was left in the camp. He looked around before pulling his sister along. It was harder to see without the moon out and his cat night vision. "Why did this happen?"

"I-I don't know." Hinata said. She reached up to the crystal before looking at Neji. "Do you think it will last forever? We won't be able to go back like this."

Neji looked at her before looking forward. It had crossed his mind that that could happen. That they would be stuck here for the rest of their lives but he didn't want to think on it too long. "There they are."

Neji looked up to see Hinata pointing to the weapons. They ran up to them and Neji picked up Hiraikotsu. He tried to anyway. "How does she carry this?"

He looked at Hinata who already had Kagome's bow and arrows on her back and Miroku's staff. Neji narrowed his eyes at her. "Right just let _me_ carry it." Neji said rolling his eyes. He picked up Inuyasha's sword and put it on his back before trying to lift up Hiraikotsu.

At the sound of moving bushes they looked up and ducked. "It's the wolf demons." Hinata said.

Neji looked at her before looking at Hiraikotsu then back at her. "Ok...on the count of three we will attack."

"You care barely lift that up." Hinata pointed out.

"Just do what I say!" Neji snapped before covering his mouth.

"Who's there?'

Neji and Hinata looked at each other before Neji started to count on his fingers. On the count of three they jumped out.

"AH!" Hinata jumped swinging Miroku's staff as Neji jumped up trying to pull up Hiraikotsu but fell over instead. He shook his head before watching Hinata slam the staff right into the demons throat. Or what they thought was a demon that seemed to be now choking on their Adam's apple.

Neji stood up as they fell over before Hinata held up her staff to hit the demon but Neji held up his hand. "I-I think it's a human."

She stopped and Neji getting closer. The guy was wearing all red, like Inuyasha, and was barefooted. They had long black hair. Neji lifted up some of the hair to look at their face.

"Inuyasha!"

Neji and Hinata looked over to see Kagome, Sango, and Miroku running up to them. "Guys." Neji stood up before Kagome ran right over to the guy. Neji looked before Miroku and Sango came over.

"What happen?" Miroku asked.

"This guy was attacking us." Hinata said.

Miroku and Sango looked Hinata up and down before the guy sat up. "I wasn't attacking you stupid cat! I was seeing who you were! You attacked me."

Neji blinked. "He sounds like Inuyasha."

"I am Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snapped.

Hinata gasped dropping the staff. "I-Inuyasha."

Neji blinked. "Inuyasha?" He went over and grabbed his hair pulling on it. Inuyasha smacked his hand away. "But you're hair..." He grabbed his head and tilted it forward. "And your ears are gone."

Inuyasha pushed him off. "I know that you idiot!"

Neji's eye twitched. "You sure as hell act like him."

"I AM HIM!" He yelled.

"Why are you human?"

"Why are we human?" Hinata asked.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked. "And why haven't we met before?" He grabbed Hinata's hand kissing it. Hinata pulled her hand away.

"It's me...Hinata."

"Hinata!" Shippo yelled. "But...you're human! Does this mean when it's a new moon all three of you become human?"

Neji looked up at the sky before looking at Inuyasha who was pouting. He looked over the demon (...half demon...human) of Inuyasha. Everything was different in his looks even his eyes. If Inuyasha was human this was what he would look like. Neji blinked looking away. For some reason he...found this attractive as well. Human Inuyasha. 'I guess it's not about power with him.' Neji thought. He chuckled. "Like he's powerful anyway."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

Neji stood up along with Inuyasha. "So...every new moon you turn human."

"It's a half-blood thing." Kagome said.

Neji and Hinata looked at each other. "That must explain Kiba." They both said at once. They others looked at each other before smiling.

"You guys really are twins." Sango said.

Neji smiled nodding before looking at the others. "Kiba...the wolf demon that took us. He's a human as well."

"He must be a half demon." Shippo said.

"It might explain why he was able to touch my sword." Inuyasha said picking up his sword.

"We have to get out of here." Miroku said. "If he's human and can get his hand on Neji or Hinata or worse both he can easily take it off of them."

"That sucks."

Neji gasped at the voice turning around to look at Jakotsu. He wasn't alone; with him were Bankotsu and Renkotsu.

"Your ears and tail are gone. Oh poop." Jakotsu said with a pout.

In the blink of an eye the others were in front of him and Hinata. Bankotsu sucked his teeth looking away. "The three of us didn't need to come here for this. The only one who could even stand a chance against us isn't even able to stand up against a regular wolf."

"What did you just say to me?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sure you heard me." Bankotsu said.

"Make this easy and give us the crystal hearts." Renkotsu said.

"Over my dead body."

Neji looked up at Inuyasha. Dead…body?

Bankotsu brought his sword down to hold it in front of him "That can be arranged."

"Wait!" Neji pushed past them dragging Hinata along with them. "If I go willing will you leave them alone?"

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked.

Neji looked down. "You guys are strong…but you can't beat them all at once with Inuyasha like this."

"Don't insult me!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'll be damned if I let them take you."

"I'm not going to let you die either Inuyasha." He looked back at them.

"SO cute!" Jakotsu said holding his hands. "It's going to be so heartbreaking to split you two up."

"Come on then Neji." Bankotsu held out his hand.

Neji took a step for it before grabbed him. "Neji-"

"AH!" They looked to see Bankotsu throwing off a wolf that had bit hard into his arm.

"And who the hell do you think you are?"

Neji looked to see Kiba standing in front of his wolf pack. Renkotsu growled looking at them all. "More mutts."

"Do you really think I was going to let you get your hands on the crystal? I rather let them keep it." Kiba said.

"What? Not over your dead body?" Bankotsu held onto his arm. Neji blinked looking as blood dripped from it.

"I don't plan to die any time soon." Kiba cracked his knuckles stepping forward. "GO!"

The wolf demons ran out and towards them. Neji watched as the wolf demons overpowered them before Inuyasha grabbed his waist and he was dragged off. They ran off into the words and Neji gasp. "W-wait! We can't leave Kiba."

They didn't answer him as they continued to run.

XXX

Neji wasn't sure what was more painful to watch. The sun slowly rising or the sadness in his sisters eyes as her human face slowly turned into that of a cats. He got on his knees picking her up, feeling his ears press against his head.

"I wish the night turned out differently…I would love to spend time with you as a human." He said to her.

'It can't be helped.' Hinata said jumping out of his hand and trotting off. He began to follow her when his arm was grabbed and he was pushed against a tree yowling out like a cat.

"That fucking hurt you ass!" Neji snapped looking at Inuyasha.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha asked.

"About what?" Neji asked.

"Giving yourself up?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Well you weren't strong enough at the moment to even stand up to Bankotsu and the other guys. I wasn't going to let die just to protect me when it can be easily handed."

"Easily handed over? Are you an idiot?!"

Neji blinked looking at him. "Why are you yelling at me? Why do you care so much?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed his mouth with a growl. "Don't ever insult my power at protecting you again."

Neji blinked before he looked down. "I didn't mean to insult you…I just didn't want you killing yourself over me."

"You're an idiot."

Neji looked up at him. They were so close…why wasn't Inuyasha moving away. Wasn't this too close for the straight half demon. Did he dare ask?

"You…are really close." Neji pointed out.

He watched Inuyasha flush before glaring at him. "Only because you smell like fish."

"I smell like fish?" Neji repeated.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure I heard right. I like to take note of when you say something stupid."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

Inuyasha growled at him before the two of them started to argue. The others came out of the bushes to see Inuyasha holding Neji in a head lock while Neji was pulling roughly at Inuyasha hair.

"You guys!" Kagome said. "We have to move."

"Don't you guys ever stop arguing?" Shippo asked.

"He started it!" They both said.

"Well I'm ending it." Kagome crossed her arms. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's necklace began to shine before it dragged the two of them to the ground. Neji lifted himself up coughing. "T-that hurt."

"Next time don't fight. Come on." Kagome smiled holding out her hand to him. He smiled and grabbed hold of it and stood up walking off with her. Inuyasha dragged himself to his feet, following them.


	14. Love After Death

_Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each._

XXX Chapter 14 XXX

Love After Death

It was hot. That was all Neji could think about as he dragged his feet. "It's so hot."

"Really I hadn't notice." Inuyasha said.

"You aren't panting like an animal so it's hard to tell." Neji hissed.

"Guys do you really think it's a good time to do this?" Miroku asked.

"So hot." Shippo said on Inuyasha's head. "I wish it was raining."

Neji blinked before looking at Hinata. "Duh, Neji." He said hitting his head. He stopped walking and took a deep breath. With the growing warmth of the crystal heart it wasn't long before he felt something wet hit his ear.

He opened his eyes, looking up right as it started to rain, nice cool rain.

"That feels so good." Kagome said with a sigh.

They just stood there for a second, letting the cool rain. Neji's tail twitched before he looked at Inuyasha who was looking at him. He blinked before Inuyasha looked away. "Alright Neji cool it some."

"What?" Neji asked. He blinked as it started to rain harder. "Right."

He started to make the rain stop. It was dying down before it started up again hard, large drops. "Neji, this is a little much."

"You're telling me." Neji said. He tried again but it didn't work.

"Let's get out of the rain." Miroku yelled over the rain.

They stood under a tree where they were able to shield themselves from the rain. "I don't know why but I can't stop it." Neji said.

"What do you mean you can't stop it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think…maybe someone is going against my wishes for no rain, somebody wants it to rain." Neji said.

"Who wants this much fucking rain?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe it doesn't rain much here?" Shippo asked.

"Whatever. Let's just find a shelter."

Trees moved aside to show them a path to what looked to be a village. Hinata's half of the crystal was glowing pink. "Let's go." Neji said.

They all ran that way towards the village. After running top speed to the village they made it to see people playing and dancing in the rain. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is an inn over there." Sango pointed out.

They ran out of the rain into the inn, dripping wet. "Hello?" Miroku asked.

"What are you doing in here?"

They turned around to see a young guy. "Sorry, we were hoping to get a room." Kagome said.

"Oh sure." The guy went around then to the desk.

"What are you guys doing outside?" Shippo asked.

"Playing in the rain."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"It doesn't rain here much so when it does we all get really excited." The guys said. "So…how many?"

They all got a room to themselves where the young man gave them a change of clothes. "Please enjoy. My name is Kouji and I'll help you with anything you need." He gave Neji a smile before leaving him in his room.

Neji watched him go before he sat back on his futon. "I guess it's settling down." Neji said with a sigh. He looked outside where the rain was slowly dying down. He looked out the window to see a small part of the moon was up. His tail was swishing from side to side as he stared up at it.

'_What are you doing?'_ Hinata asked.

"I'm…thinking." Neji said rubbing his chin.

He stared at the moon before his tail stood straight up and his ears down as he concentrated. He stared at the moon, the dark side of the moon that covered it all. He felt Hinata sit next to him but he didn't look away from the moon. Slowly the moon began to turn into a light pink as the dark side retreated. His eyes widen the lighter side of the moon grew larger.

'_Neji you're bleeding.'_ Hinata said.

Neji finally looked away before feeling something drip against his upper lip. He put his hand up to his nose before looking away to see that his nose was bleeding. "Oh…jeez." He put his hand over it with a frown.

'_What were you doing?'_ She asked as he stood up to get some water.

"I was…moving the moon." He said amazed at himself as well.

XXX

"Moving the moon?" Miroku repeated. "Why?"

"During the new moon I noticed something." Neji said looking up at the moon. They were in the clearing in the woods, not far from the village. "When Bankotsu got attacked by the wolf he stared to bleed."

"So." Inuyasha snapped. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Las time you two fought when you cut him anywhere it would heal almost instantly. But during the new moon it didn't heal and he started to bleed. So I was thinking…maybe when I turned human and the crystal heart was useless at the time its effect on keeping them alive also stopped working."

"With the crystal heart not there to repair any damage they took…you could be right." Kagome said.

"So we can beat them!" Shippo said.

"How? By putting the moon back to the new moon?" Inuyasha asked. "Did you forget I can't use Tessaiga as a human?"

"Then you shouldn't fight." Sango said.

"If we take them down one at a time the four of us might be able to win." Miroku said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Hinata and I could desire their weapons to be stronger before I change the moon."

'_We change the moon.'_ Hinata said in his ear. _'Don't forget what happen?'_

"But…will it work when you just change the moon. I mean the effects even if it's back to back like you would make it?" Sango asked.

"Should we test it?" Kagome asked.

Neji looked up at the moon. _'I'm helping this time.'_

Neji just nodded before they looked at the moon together wish to move it, desiring it to go back.

The others watched as it began to glow a bright pink before turning, the darker side dominating as the crescent Neji had made before slowly began smaller and smaller before it was gone. The heat on his neck stopped as they were all shrouded in darkness as the moon light was gone.

He began to wonder if it worked when he suddenly felt dizzy. He stumbled forward some with Hinata jumping off of him gasping. He felt arms holding him up. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

He looked up as his eyes adjusted to the darkness to see that his hair wasn't the bright silver it usually is but instead a midnight black. "Yeah." He put his hand to his nose feeling it bleed.

"Neji." Hinata said.

He looked up at the voice that they all seemed to hear. "Hinata."

"It worked!" Shippo said. "The three of you are human!"

"It really worked." Miroku said. "This is the way we can beat them."

"No." Hinata said standing up. Inuyasha looked away giving her his shirt which she put on quickly. "It's too dangerous."

"It isn't." Neji said whipping his nose.

"Your nose is bleeding and I even helped you this time. You can't Neji. It's dangerous."

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe she has a point." Sango said.

"Do you guys have any idea on how to beat them?" Neji asked. "As far as I can tell only my nose is bleeding, that's nothing I can't handle."

"If he wants to do it let him do it." Inuyasha said. "He's the one that brought them back so we better just let him fix it. He's going to do it himself anyway."

Neji smiled. He was glad Inuyasha was beginning to understand his stubbornness. "Just in case…" He looked at Kagome who didn't seem to like him smiling at Inuyasha. "We should do it before it gets to the quarter moon, to make it easier to move."

"Yeah." Neji said nodding. "That's a good idea."

"Can we go to bed?" Inuyasha said. "I've been human two nights in a row I rather not drag it out." He said rolling his eyes.

To make his point Shippo yawned and slumped on Miroku's head. "Yeah."

Neji let them lead the way before stopping Inuyasha from passing him. "Thank you for…standing on my side."

"Why do I care if you die?" Inuyasha asked.

Neji stared at him as Inuyasha began to walk away but Neji ran to stand in front of him. "That's not how you were yesterday."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Neji stared at him before frowning. "Of course."

He looked down at his bare feet on the cool grass. He had to learn to not get his hopes up with it came to Inuyasha. It was only greatly disappointing him.

"Why are you so upset?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure." Neji said shaking his head. "I should know this by now but…it still hurts."

Inuyasha stared at him before sighing. "I like you better as a neko."

Neji looked up at him. They were close again. Really close. Like before. He swallowed taking a step back. "You are really close, are you going to lick me?"

Inuyasha blushed before turning his head. "Like you wouldn't like it."

Neji blushed as well before Inuyasha put his hand on his head. "You look pretty weak, do you need a lift?"

Neji looked at him before smiling. "Yes…I do."

Inuyasha turned his back to him and Neji climbed up, putting his arms around Inuyasha's neck as he got comfortable on his back. "Wow! You are even strong in this form!"

"You're still heavy. Why are you so fat?"

Neji tighten his grip on Inuyasha's neck making him stumble back. "What was that mutt?"

Inuyasha smirked as he began to walk. "Yeah, yeah."

Neji smiled before resting against Inuyasha taking in his scent. "You need a bath."

He was suddenly dropped and he looked up at Inuyasha. "Get back yourself."

"Hey wait up."

XXX

The one thing Neji wasn't expecting was for it to be raining when he woke up. Also to feel so tired because of it. He sat in front of the door way to the inn, his tail moving from side to side as he watched the rain. Just watched it.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Just watching the rain." Neji said. "And wondering why it's still raining?"

"The people here really like the rain." Kagome said with a shrug. "Are you just waking up?"

Neji nodded. "I'm so tired." He yawned.

"Well…you were pretty late coming back with Inuyasha last night."

His ear twitched before he looked at Kagome. "Were we?"

Sure he and Inuyasha argued and bickered the whole way back, messing with each other and tripping the other up just for the fun of it but he didn't think it took them that long to get back. "I didn't notice."

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

Neji let out a breath. He was wondering when she would just come out with it. "Does it matter? You were there when he rejected me."

His ears flatten at the thought of it. She was there for whatever damn reason she was there to see the boy they both like rejected one of them.

"Still…" She sat down next to him. "Do you…still have feelings for him?"

"It doesn't matter." He said again.

She sighed. "He's…a hard person. It takes time for him to like people."

"Thank you for rubbing it in my face." Neji said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not trying to do that." Kagome said.

"Then what do you want." He turned his glare on her.

She flinched before looking away. "I want to say…not to give up."

He blinked, his ears jumping up. "What?"

"As far as I know Inuyasha doesn't like me either…he likes his ex-girlfriend and no matter how hard I try…he will most likely pick her over me…over us. But that doesn't mean you can just give up."

Neji looked at her before smiling. "You are…way to good Kagome…and here I am sitting here ready to bit your head off." His tail wagged from one side to anther as he looked at her. "Sorry."

She smiled bumping her shoulder with his. "What are friends for Neji?"

He smiled putting his arm around her. "We don't need him! Let's forget about Inuyasha for a day and have some fun."

"In the rain?"

"I've been trying to make it stop but these people really like the rain."

"Miroku and Sango checked the only way out of here. It's a bridge over a river and with all this rain it's not safe to cross."

"Can we jump over it?"

"Kirara is way too scared to do so and Inuyasha is too lazy to do it."

"I'm not lazy. I just don't feel like carrying all of you over." Inuyasha said behind him. He was laying in his room which was right by the entrance where he could see them. He was laying on his side cleaning his hear. "And what was that about forgetting me?"

"You shouldn't eavesdrop." Neji pointed out sticking out his tongue at the boy.

"If you didn't want me to hear you should talk so loud."

Neji used his crystal heart to shut the door on Inuyasha with a snap. He turned to look at Kagome. "But we can find something to do."

XXX

Finding something to do was much harder than Neji thought. With it raining as hard and as much as it was there really wasn't anything to do. He wished it upon them both to have something from the present to bring them some comfort from the present time. His wish was interrupted by Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo with their own wishes for candy, chips, and dirty magazine that somehow Miroku knew about (Neji thoroughly burn it in his hands).

"If you eat too much chips you will get fat." Neji said rolling his eyes.

"If you eat too much chips you will get fat." Inuyasha mocked rolling his eyes as well.

Neji growled at him before a scream made them all look up. "What was that?" Shippo asked.

Neji went to the entrance way with the others to see a girl on her knees crying with her mother as a group of guys carried away what Neji placed as her father. He looked old and probably died as old age. Something caught his eyes. "What is that?" He asked looking at what looked to be half snake half bug. It was flying past with something in its clutches.

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped before Inuyasha damn near pushed him aside before running out into the rain after the thing. "Hey…where are you going?" He called after him.

"He's going after Kikyo." Kagome said.

Neji turned to look at her. "Kikyo…"

From the hurt sound in her voice he could easily place Kikyo as Inuyasha's dead lover. "Kikyo."

He looked at them. "We have to get after him."

Kagome looked at him before nodding. "Right."

XXX

The rain was lighting up as Neji tried to find where Inuyasha had gone after Kikyo. "Does he do this a lot?" Neji asked. "Go after her whenever he catches sight of these Shinidamachu?"

"Yeah. When it comes to Kikyo he forgets about everything else." Kagome said.

Neji nodded before he jumped over another branch with Kagome on his back. He understood why this was so easy to do; with Kagome on his back it was so much faster. "You're really light." He pointed out.

"Stay focus, Neji." Kagome said.

"Right."

He jumped again before the sight of a Shinidamachu came across from him before the sound of something flying towards him. He gripped onto Kagome closer before he jumped back out of the way of an arrow. He landed on the ground jumping back away from whoever was attacking him. He looked up at a woman.

She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She was wearing the traditional miko outfit. "Kikyo." Kagome said.

Neji looked back at her before putting her down. This was Kikyo. She was more than beautiful. She was drop dead gorgeous (pun not attended). She kinda looked at Kagome and he looked back at her before looking at Kikyo. Inuyasha must have a thing for long dark hair.

"You're Kikyo?" Neji asked.

"You should not be here." Kikyo said holding out her bow and arrow. "And with that damnation around your neck you should die from where you stand."

"Kikyo." Kagome stepped in front of Neji. "What are you doing?"

"Get out of the way Kagome." Kikyo said. "He should not be here."

"Your right." She said. "He's like me but stuck here. And the crystal heart is the only thing that will be able to get back home."

"He will be stuck here forever." Kikyo said. "The crystal will overcome his heart before he gets the chance to get what he really wants. He will be tainted by greed and desire…it is better to kill him now and save us all from the damnation he will insure us all if he remains here with the crystal. Kill the heart that controls the crystal heart…kill the power that controls it."

Neji growled getting ready to get Kikyo away from him. The crystal began to warm up against his neck. "Kikyo!"

Neji stopped as Inuyasha jumped down between them. "What are you doing?"

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said lowering his bow. "You are on his side."

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am here to get rid of him…the longer he holds the crystal heart in his hand the faster he will be tainted with power."

"They don't get tainted with power." Kagome said. "Neko's are the only ones that can harness the power without being tainted."

"He is not a real neko." Kikyo raised her bow.

"Kikyo stop it." Inuyasha snapped.

"She won't." Neji said using the crystal heart. Her bow began to glow pink. "No!"

Neji was pushed back and he fell. "Hey!"

"Kill him Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

Neji looked up at Inuyasha before looking at Kikyo. She was serious.

"He would never do-"

"He can bring you back."

Neji stopped all thinking before he looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo. This wasn't going the way he thought it would be going and it was only getting worse.

"Then we can be together." Inuyasha said.

Neji stared at him. He felt like his heart was going to come out of his mouth. He swallowed down the hurt and narrowed his eyes. He was not going to take that. "The hell I am."

The earth started to shake before vines came up at the ground grabbing at her but she easily moved out of the way. Neji stood and Inuyasha took a step forward before he turned to Neji. "Stop it."

"I won't do it." Neji snapped finally getting a hold of Kikyo. "And I won't die."

Inuyasha jumped at the vines, pulling out his sword and cutting them down. Neji used his more vines to pull Inuyasha away from Kikyo.

"What are you doing!?" Inuyasha asked.

"You would let her kill me. Even if she's back to being human she will still want to kill me and you would let her."

He threw Inuyasha aside grabbing hold of Kikyo again. For some reason he wanted to kill her. Do whatever he had to do to get her away from him.

"Wind Scar!"

Neji jumped back away from Inuyasha's attack as his vines were destroyed. Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyo holding his sword out at Neji. "I won't let you kill her."

"You can't kill what is already dead." Neji snapped. "But I'm alive! And if you are willing to do this dead bitch's bidding I will make sure she is never around us again."

"Neji!" Kagome snapped. "Inuyasha, guys don't do this."

Neji cut into his hand with his claw before using the crystal to help. "Blades of blood!" He yelled as he threw his blood out at Inuyasha using his own move against him.

Inuyasha growled running up to Neji but Neji used the crystal to throw him to the side. He hit a tree hard. Neji tried not to wince from the impact before an arrow pierced his arm. It was so fast and powerful it pinned him to a tree.

He yelped out in pain, reaching up to his shoulder and grabbing hold of the arrow. It was deep in there, probably in the bark as well. He growled grabbing hold of the arrow. "You need to let him go." Neji said. "He no longer belongs to you."

"He will always belong to me." Kikyo said as she approached.

Neji broke the arrow in half and pulled himself off rushing towards Kikyo ready to attack when he was knocked away. Inuyasha ran into him and they both hit the ground before rolling into a bush and down a hill.

Neji hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of him. He gasp for air before Inuyasha's sword was held in front of him, pointed at his neck.

"You would kill me?" Neji asked. He swallowed hard looking up at Inuyasha.

"Do it, Neji."

"You have to let her go." Neji said.

"I will never let her go."

It hurt to hear that. Neji felt tears in his eyes. "Please…let her go. Don't make me bring her back. Don't make me just give up on you." He sat up pushing the sword away. "Because I won't give up on you."

Inuyasha stared at him before putting his sword away. He started to walk away and Neji stood up looking at Inuyasha. This wasn't over.

"Why can't you forget her?" Neji asked over the rain as Inuyasha walked away from him.

"I love her."

"She's dead."

It was the last thing he said before he was punched in the face. He stumbled to the left almost falling to his knees before he glared at Inuyasha. "Shut up! Shut up. You don't get to talk about her like that."

Neji put his hand to his stinging cheek. He looked at Inuyasha who had his head down. With a sigh he stepped up to him. "Inuyasha…you have to let her go." He put his hand up to his cheek lifting Inuyasha's head. He was surprised to see those amber eyes filled with tears. "Let her go…Inuyasha. How do you expect to love Kagome if…you can't?" He couldn't believe he was saying that.

Inuyasha looked at him. Neji stared at Inuyasha before he cupped his face and whipped his tears away from Inuyasha's face with his thumb. Inuyasha grabbed his hand moving it away from his face and leaned in closer. Neji's eyes widen a small blush on his face. "Inuy-Inuyasha."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said leaning closer before pressing his lips to his. Neji's ears shot up before they flatten as he closed his eyes and put his arms around Inuyasha's neck kissing him back. He felt Inuyasha put his arms around him and Neji stood on his toes opening his mouth to let Inuyasha's tongue slip into his mouth.

He let himself get lost in the kiss, unaware of the priestess watching them.

XXX

Kagome wasn't sure what way Inuyasha and Neji went but as she pushed some pushes aside she came to the sight of something she was afraid to see. "Kikyo." Kagome said upon seeing the priestess walking towards her.

"All this time I was afraid of being replaced by you." Kikyo said. "When we lost him from someone else."

She watched Kikyo walk past her before she looked past her to the clearing where she saw Inuyasha standing there holding Neji as they kissed.

"His heart desires Inuyasha…so he will get Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she left the clearing with Kagome frozen in spot. They were…kissing.

XOXOXO

This time Inuyasha kisses him! Yay for yaoi. Did you like it, hate it, want to burn it, burn it to the ground. Tell me everything in a sweet, sweet review!


	15. Out of Control

Summary: The last thing Neji expected for the summer was to fall through a hole with his twins sister and end up in Feudal Era Japan. Now he must find a way to get back to the present in hopes to get everything back to normal. Easier said than done when he has to deal with a Hanyou that seems to think he's always right.

Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I would love to own both since there is so much potential yaoi couples to have in each.

XXX Chapter 15 XXX

Out of Control

There was an awkward air around them as they headed back to the village. It was still raining a soft drizzle around them. Neji looked up at Inuyasha, staring at his back as he followed them. That kiss…was something.

He put his fingers to his lip before he walked right into Inuyasha. He looked up at the boy who was looking around. "W-what is it?" Neji asked.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Neji looked around him to see Kagome just standing in the rain. "Kagome…are you okay?" He went up to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish…you would stop talking." Kagome mumbled.

Neji blinked leaning closer. "What did you say?" He asked not feeling the glowing of the crystal heart.

"STOP TALKING!" Kagome yelled.

Before he could help it his mouth shut on his tongue. He groaned in pain, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Kagome what is your problem?" Inuyasha asked moving to put his hand on Neji.

"I saw you two."

Inuyasha stopped and Neji opened one of his eyes and looked at her. He stood up straight shaking his head using the crystal to help him out. "K-Kagome it's-"

"How could you do that?" Kagome asked. She was already in tears.

"I-I didn't-"

"Use the crystal like that."

Neji blinked, his ears moving up. "W-what? I didn't use the crystal."

"You must have." She said. "There is no way…no way he would…" She looked at Inuyasha. "Would like you if it wasn't for the crystal."

"You think I used the crystal so Inuyasha would kiss me?" Neji asked. "How low do you think of me? I would never do that. He kissed me out of his own free will."

He looked for Inuyasha for support but Inuyasha looked unsure himself. It was then that he got it. Inuyasha thought the same way. He looked away to the side, his ears flattening out. "…You're right…I did…and I'm sorry."

He could feel Inuyasha looking at him as Kagome let out a breath. "Neji…are you having trouble controlling it?"

He turned his back to her crossing his arms. "It's nothing I can't handle. Let's just head back."

XXX

They all decided to leave even with the river overflowing the way it was. "How are we going to cross it?" Shippo asked.

Neji pushed past the others and stood in front of the river. There was a slow rumbling as the water began to split apart as the earth began to move up to create a path for them. Once it was set between the two banks Neji stopped the crystal and took the first step, not waiting for the others.

Hinata jumped on his shoulders. _'Are you okay?'_

He nodded as he led the way as the others followed. The farther away they got from the village the slower the rain got before the sun finally came out. They took a small break to dry out their clothes.

"Boy…I've never been happier than to see the sun." Shippo said lying out on his stomach naked.

Inuyasha hit him on the head. "What did I tell you about getting naked in front of us?"

"But I want all my clothes to get dry!"

"But nobody wants to see your naked ass." Inuyasha rolled his eyes before they landed on Neji.

He was ringing out his hair with his back to them. Inuyasha stared at his back before he stood up and headed over to him. "Neji-"

Before he could go forward Neji flipped his hair back into Inuyasha's face before he stood up. "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked not looking at him or Kagome.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Miroku said standing up as well.

"I just feel like we are getting close to the end…I don't want to stay here longer then I really have too."

Shippo, fully dressed, jumped on Neji's leg. "Aw. I'm going to miss you. Once you are human again can you really come back?"

"I don't think so." Neji shook his head as Hinata took her spot on his shoulders. "But…I won't forget you guys."

"This sounds like it is become a goodbye." Sango said. "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Let's go." He gave them a smile before walking in front of them all. Shippo climbed up to his head and rested on it as they continued to walk.

XXX

They made it to what Neji was sure was the mountain town. It was at the base of the mountain that Neji was more than sure that this was where the creator of the crystal lived. They stopped at the town to get some supplies that they may need to get up the mountain.

"Be careful up the mountain." The store clerk said. "It pretty narrow and be careful."

"Thank you." Miroku said with a smile before they headed out. He looked Neji over before he walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Neji looked at him. "Yeah…just a little tired."

"Do you want to rest?"

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. Let's go." He gave him a smile before he jogged up to catch up with the others. Miroku frowned before walking after them.

XXX

"The man was right about the narrow bath but he didn't mention how freaking cold it was." Inuyasha growled as they walked one by one. Shippo was on his head.

"So this is where the creator of the crystal heart lives?" Shippo asked.

"Hopefully." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed looking back at them noticing Miroku and Neji were a little far back. "Hey! What's the hold up?"

"Sorry about that!" Miroku yelled back from behind Neji. "We're coming." He looked back at Neji. "We…are coming right?"

Neji panted before he nodded. "Yeah…"He swallowed looking at the ledge that was moving around. "I just…not sure which ledge I'm supposed to…step…on."

"Neji…Neji!" Miroku yelled as Neji fell forward hitting the ledge and falling off. Miroku rushed forward grabbing Neji's hand but missing and Neji fell down to a lower ledge. "Guys!"

They turned back to him to look at Miroku on his knees staring down at Neji. They started to walk back. "What happen?" Sango asked.

"I don't know he just fell." Miroku said.

Shippo jumped off of Inuyasha and began to climb down. He landed next to Neji and turned him over. "He bumped his head and he feels hot! He's out cold." Shippo called up to them.

Kirara jumped up and turned to her bigger self and went down where Shippo pushed Neji onto her back. He jumped on her head as she went back up to them. "Hello?"

They turned to see a man carrying a basket. He had silver hair and one of his eyes was wrapped in bandages. He blinked looking at them before looking down at what they were looking at. "Oh my."

XXX

"Thank you for helping us." Sango said as the man put a wet cloth over Neji's forehead. "But what are you doing up here?"

"I live up here." He said. "The air is clear and I don't have to worry about people…well I thought I didn't have to worry about people."

"Is Neji going to be okay?" Shippo asked.

"Well…no."

"What!?" They all snapped.

"Do you even know what's wrong with him?" Inuyasha growled.

The man sat back. "Yes, I do."

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking down at Neji.

"One of you is poisoning him."

They all looked at him. "What? None of us would do that." Sango said.

"Not out right, but when the crystal heart around his neck you must be desiring him to suffer and…well he is."

They all looked at the crystal heart that was faintly glowing. "How do you know that was the crystal heart?" Miroku asked looking at him.

"Because I created it."

They all stared at him shocked. "You're the one!"

He nodded. "My name is Kakashi, and I know all about the crystal heart and the Neko's that control it."

"Can you take it off of him?" Sango asked.

He nodded. "But that won't fix your problem. He'll still be sick; he'll probably even get worse."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"It's his will against yours. One of you want him to suffer, he doesn't want to suffer so the two sides are fighting against each other. If I take it away from him he could die."

"But none of us are poisoning him." Shippo said.

Kakashi stood up and poured some tea. "You think none of you are poisoning but one of him."

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome who was frowning as she looked down at Neji. "He doesn't look like he's suffering." Sango said.

Kakashi blinked before he reached down and unhooked the collar around his neck. Once he full slipped it off of his neck. Neji's face twisted in pain. He turned to his side holding his chest as he groaned in pain which slowly turned into him yelping and screaming as it increased.

"Stop it, put it back!" Kagome said.

Kakashi put it back around his neck before Neji relaxed and opened his eyes a little. "What's…happening to me?"

Kakashi placed a hand on his head. "Don't try to speak, you need to focus."

"But none of us would want to hurt him." Shippo said. "Neji's are friend."

Kakashi shrugged, rolling Neji back onto his back. "I'm not sure what you want me to tell you. It has to be someone who is close by and I've only just meet him. Maybe you all have something to talk about."

"Can't you just tell us how to stop it?" Kagome asked.

Hinata stepped up and held up her head, showing the other half of the crystal heart. "Oh, so here that is." He took it off of her and ran his thumb across it. "I'm guessing you want me to connect these again so they can go back to where they belong."

"How do you know they don't belong?" Sango asked.

"Because I know that this crystal was sit far away into a time where no demons would walk the earth, and for some reason it was sent back here."

"Can we fix Neji first?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's nothing I can fix." Kakashi said. "One of you is killing him. I can only help comfort him."

He put the Hinata's collar around Neji's neck keeping the crystal's together but not touching before he did some hand signs and both crystals began to glow. "First you need to figure out which one is making him suffer then you need to convince them to stop."

"But none of us would do that." Shippo said again.

"One of us…would." Kagome said.

They all looked at her as she put her hands over her eyes. "Kagome…"

"I don't mean to." She said dropping her hands. "But he…he used the crystal to make Inuyasha kiss him."

They looked at Inuyasha who just scowled as Kagome continued. "He's losing control of the crystal and now it's just doing what he wants."

"Losing control?" Kakashi asked. "Impossible, he's a neko; I made it so they could only use it."

"Well he is." Kagome snapped. "He wouldn't willingly force Inuyasha to kiss him. He's been harboring a crush for him since he got here."

"But why are you making him suffer?" Sango asked. "Kagome…what are you doing?"

"I don't know." She looked at Neji who looked at peace.

They sat in silence for a while before Kakashi sighed. "Not that I don't…enjoy silence, I have an obligation to send this crystal away before it gets into the wrong hands and I think I know why it reacted to him in the first place. The point is, I need you to stop it so I can connect the crystals and send the three of them back."

"I don't know how." Kagome said.

"You have to embrace what you don't want to. You know what is true and you know what isn't true. The sooner you just embrace what you know is true the sooner you can stop him from suffering."

"The truth…"Kagome said.

"That Neji didn't use the crystal to kiss Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"So…Inuyasha and Neji kissed…willingly?" Miroku asked.

They looked at Inuyasha who was still scolding. "N-no, Inuyasha wouldn't do that." Kagome said. "He likes Kikyo."

"Kikyo." Shippo climbed up on Miroku's head. "What happened to her after you guys ran into the woods?"

"Kikyo tried to kill him." Kagome said with a sigh. "Saying that the crystal heart would corrupt him since he's not really a real neko…and I think she's right."

Inuyasha looked at her before rolling his eyes. "You have no proof of that. Kikyo doesn't know what she's talking about."

The others blinked looking at him. "We are…talking about the same Kikyo right."

They were quiet for a while before Shippo jumped up. "I don't believe it! Neji is still in charge of the crystal!"

"I hate this crystal." Kagome said.

"Then why don't you give it to me."

They all stood up turning to the entrance where a sudden gust of wind pushed them back against the cave. Inuyasha growled as he fell to his knees before looking up to see Bankotsu putting his sword down while he picked up Neji. "And look, you got them both together, just for me. How kind."

He picked up his sword before jumping back out the cave. Inuyasha stood up and rushed out before a bomb was tossed towards him. "Shit!"

The explosion shot him back into the cave as the mountain shook. He expected more damage done to him but upon looking towards the entrance he saw a faint light pink force field. It was gone in a few seconds and the mountain began to shake violently.

"We have to get out of here." Kakashi said.

They all rushed out of the cave and Kirara and Hinata turned to their bigger size as they climbed onto their backs while Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and they jumped away from the mountain.

Inuyasha jumped to a nearby tree while Kirara floated in the air. Hinata jumped down the mountain till she reached the ground and ran far enough away to a clearing. The others met up with her there as they watched the mountain crumble.

"Well, there goes my home." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"More importantly, Neji is gone." Shippo said getting off of Hinata along with Kakashi.

"Not for long." Inuyasha growled. "Come on."

"You don't know where you are going." Kagome said.

"I'll figure it out." He said letting her down and beginning to run.

"You should face facts young girl." Kakashi said. "It won't hurt so much if you do." He climbed back on Hinata and helped her up as well.

"You are coming with us?" Sango asked from on Kirara.

"I need to send the three of them back." Kakashi said. "I'm the only one that can do it."

"Let's go." Miroku said. "Inuyasha will be too far ahead."

Kirara jumped in the air as Hinata ran after Inuyasha.

XXX

Neji slowly opened his eyes looking at the dark wood that surrounded him. He sat up slowly and sat on his knees. He felt extra weight around his neck and he reached up more than surprised at feeling both halves of the crystal around his neck. He stood up trying to look around for Hinata or the others but he couldn't find them anywhere.

A chill went over him; the place was eerie and quiet. The air was thick and as he walked the floor creaked under him. He headed toward the old rice door that was torn and dusty and he slid it opened listening out to any sounds around him. Although it was dark he found he didn't have any problems seeing in the dark.

He looked down at the wooden floor unsure of walking it. The wood was split and looked rough compared to the mat he had been walking on in the room. His greatest concern was stepping on the wood and getting a splinter and it would be just his luck that he would. He hadn't worried much about walking barefoot until now before he watched the wood glow faintly and began to straighten itself out, fitting itself in the right spots.

Neji watched half amazed before he stopped out onto the wood and began to walk down the hall. He was trying to listen for anything but it was dead silent for the night and it gave him a bad feeling. Where the hell was he and where were the others?

"So you're awake."

He looked up to see Kagura and he gasped quickly jump back. "Kagura." He hissed. "Where the hell am I?"

"Why don't you be quiet and just follow me." She snapped before turning the corner back the way she came. He could barely hear her foot steps and he walked quickly to follow her. He didn't stand to close but just far enough that he could have distance between them if he had to run away. She came to a rice door that as Neji stepped closer; he was beginning to feel weird. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel a great dark aura behind the door. He swallowed hard before she opened it and waited for him to step in.

He looked in it before slowly taking a step forward to see Bankotsu and the other Band of Seven with Byakuya sitting on a banister above their heads. Kanna was standing by a boy who looked to be staring off to space and sitting in the back with his back to him.

He had long black hair that flowed down his back and over his shoulders. The top half of his outfit was hanging off around his waist and Neji could see a mark on his back that looked like a spider. He had pale skin that stood out against his dark hair.

"So this is the neko with the most powerful jewel in the world."

The man stood up, slipping on the top half of his outfit and turned to face Neji, taking the boys breath away. He had red eyes and a well-defined chest that made Neji's throat dry. "And you have both halves with you, how delightful."

Neji's eyes widen, this man, he knew who this man was. The power that was radiating off of him was so strong and it scared and excited Neji just to feel the wave of power crashing over him. There was only one person who could have so much power like this.

"Naraku." Neji said silently. He took a step back before using the crystal first. He wanted to separate him and all of them and as the room began to shake violently large wooden spikes began to shoot from the all-around, rising up to create a wall of wooden spikes between them. He continued to back up till there was little space for him to even move around before it stopped and he let out a breath beginning to make a path out, only for all the wood to shatter, sending splinters of wood everywhere.

Something shot out and wrapped around his neck yanking him forwards so quickly he fell forward against the mat and was dragged across the room. He was held up by a tentacle that came from Naraku's back as he held him up so he was hovering in front of him.

Neji grabbed hold of the tentacle around his neck trying his best to break it or tear through it in hopes to get any sign of pain from Naraku but he wasn't looking anything but evil as he smirked at Neji. The more he struggled the tighter it got till it was getting harder and harder to breath. He stopped relaxing and it loosened up.

"Impressive power, without even having to really think about what to do. It's all about what you desire, am I right?"

Neji swallowed trying to not look as scared as he felt. Naraku pulled him closer. "Do you know what I desire?"

In a second he could feel the heat of the crystal and his desire began to come true and he gasped as a feeling came over him. No…no he could…he couldn't do that.

Naraku just smirked at him as he watched his wish take full effect.

XOXOX

Yes I know its super late but don't worry; I'm on the ball now. There are only a few more chapters left before this must come to an end. Anyway if you are still following this story, thank you very much, please read and review and I'll update soon.


End file.
